<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>just wanna be loved by you by louisplumpyass</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28770549">just wanna be loved by you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisplumpyass/pseuds/louisplumpyass'>louisplumpyass</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Angst, Angst and Porn, Angst with a Happy Ending, Barebacking, Boss/Employee Relationship, Bottom Louis, Break Up, Break up sex, CEO Harry Styles, Come Eating, Crying, Desk Sex, Dom Harry, Dry Humping, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Famous Harry, Hate Sex, Horny Harry, Hurt Harry, Hurt Louis, Jealous Harry, Jealousy, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Marathon Sex, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Musician Louis, Nipple Play, Non-Famous Louis, Oblivious Louis, Office Sex, Older Harry, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Pain Kink, Personal Assistant Louis Tomlinson, Pining, Plot Twists, Porn With Plot, Possessive Harry, Possessive Louis, Possessive Sex, Post-Break Up, Rimming, Romance, Rough Sex, Sassy Louis, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Smut, Spanking, Stalker Harry, Straight Louis, Sub Louis, Subspace, Top Harry, Virgin Louis, Younger Louis, like really light, louis turns into putty when harry touches him!!!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:01:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>47,790</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28770549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisplumpyass/pseuds/louisplumpyass</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>𝘏𝘢𝘳𝘳𝘺 𝘪𝘴 𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘴𝘶𝘢𝘴𝘪𝘷𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘴 𝘓𝘰𝘶𝘪𝘴 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘪𝘮𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧. 𝘓𝘰𝘶𝘪𝘴 𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘧𝘶𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘶𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘭 𝘩𝘦 𝘪𝘴𝘯'𝘵. 𝘡𝘢𝘺𝘯 𝘪𝘴 𝘢𝘭𝘸𝘢𝘺𝘴 𝘶𝘱 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘢 𝘵𝘩𝘳𝘦𝘦𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦. 𝘈𝘯𝘥 𝘓𝘪𝘢𝘮 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘏𝘙 𝘪𝘴 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘴𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘯 𝘛𝘰𝘣𝘺. 𝘍𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘕𝘪𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘣𝘦𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘤𝘶𝘵𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘪𝘯 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘧𝘰𝘰𝘥.   </p><p>𝘖𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘭𝘪𝘤𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘰𝘴𝘴/𝘦𝘮𝘱𝘭𝘰𝘺𝘦𝘦 𝘢𝘶 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘏𝘢𝘳𝘳𝘺 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘓𝘰𝘶𝘪𝘴 𝘧𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘪𝘯 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦, 𝘧𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘢𝘱𝘢𝘳𝘵 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘥𝘭𝘦 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘣𝘰𝘯𝘥 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘢 𝘣𝘶𝘯𝘤𝘩 𝘰𝘧 𝘥𝘳𝘢𝘮𝘢 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘤𝘪𝘱𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘪𝘳𝘴𝘵 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘤𝘦.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>110</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. You promised</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>on a very specific day, i was deeply hurt whilst having defenceless on repeat and ended up pouring my feelings in my google docs, this is the result of it. i suck at summary, but hey as the story will progress i will get it right.</p><p>the title is from the song <a href="https://open.spotify.com/track/74YzCrLzu7fw0AasX3CEwv?si=dDvu1iDvRG62wYU4Ctg2Rg">defenceless</a> by louis tomlinson! </p><p>you can reblog the fic <a href="https://louisplumpyass.tumblr.com/post/646037196819890176/just-wanna-be-loved-by-you-angst">here!</a></p><p>this will be a chaptered fic, i'll try my best to be as consistent as i possibly can! english isn't my first language - so very sorry for mistakes if any! </p><p>please do not replicate this story in any form of way, and i do not own one direction please i am a broke college student, how could i? </p><p>important - minor mentions of self-harm at places, pleasepleaseplease lmk if anything that's triggering in this chapter that i should mention beforehand! be safe, ily &lt;3</p><p> </p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Stay away from him. It's best for the both of you, 'cause if you two are still together — I'll make sure to ruin his life first.... before I ruin yours." </p><p>The girl scoffed arrogantly and left Louis to be utterly abandoned in his own head.</p><p>The buzzing in his ears turned into numbness, he wanted to <em>shout</em> but no voice was crawling out of his throat. The feeling of falling into a deep sorrow encasing around his throbbing head was incurable. He felt sick, the words stung like poison. He died that day, he died. He was soulless. The strings of his heartbeat broke with the unbearable heartache. It broke him, he was broken.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Harry was beyond furious if you will. There's no way it's been a whole fucking day and Louis hasn't made any effort of communication or just letting Harry know that he's fine. Well, Harry isn't fine with that. He needs to know where the love of his life was and why isn't he here with Harry. He's supposed to be at the office today, they had a meeting and some potential clients were going to be here any minute. Harry had to call Sandra to help him assist for today. </p><p>Harry never realized how codependent he would be without Louis, how incomplete he feels without having Louis by his side, encouraging him, or just being around him to make Harry feel safe, it was unreal how much love Louis envelops around him. He misses his Louis. He misses him. </p><p>The meeting was alright, he<em> actually</em> doesn't give a fuck about that though. Louis isn't picking his calls, he has called him forty-five times in total, he's been trying since yesterday. He has also left multiple messages but got no response from any of them. </p><p>He saw Louis leave the office yesterday after he had been weird the whole week before that. He's been too distant, always had an excuse to run away. Always on the edge of rejecting any plan Harry made for them in the past few days. He didn't question it because Louis said he was fine and just tired or simply busy.. nothing more than that. And Harry didn't like to be pushy and unreasonably territorial. But Harry thinks it's way more than what it looks like. Louis is hiding something and now he's done giving him space for it. He wants answers and he wants Louis. </p><p>He snapped back in reality and eyed the clock, 16:30. He's almost done for the day so he can leave a bit early if he wants. <em>Hell,</em> he's the owner of the firm. He can leave whenever he wants. But Harry wasn't the arrogant type, he works hard and stays his humble self. </p><p>Harry pressed the button on the intercom and Sandra was within seconds inside his office.</p><p>She knocked, "May I?" </p><p>"You may," Harry spoke politely and sat back at the edge of the desk.</p><p>"Sandra, do I have any plans pending on my schedule for today?"</p><p>"No sir, your schedule is clear." </p><p>"Thank you." Harry gave her a small smile, "And you may complete the remainder and leave early as well."</p><p>She gratefully smiled, "Thank you!" and exited. </p><p>Harry slumped back on his chair, lowering his head and rubbing his forehead between his forefingers. He desperately wants to fall in Louis' arms and just cuddle him and kiss him and make love to him,<em> forever.</em></p><p>Harry exhaled an exhausted sigh and opened his eyes, "Fuck, you scared me." he pressed a hand on his chest and got on his legs as he saw a disoriented looking Louis out of no fucking where. How did he manage to not make a sound whilst getting in? He would always whisper a little<em> 'Hazza'</em> before entering and making Harry fond into happiness.</p><p>Louis raised his hand and motioned Harry to sit but Harry was far too gone to notice that as he made his way around the table to gather his beautiful Louis.</p><p>"Where have you been, Lou? I was so worried—"</p><p>He froze and stopped in his tracks as Louis brought a hand between them, indicating Harry to stay away and keep his distance. </p><p>That shattered Harry into pieces, he flinched at it. He's hurt. Louis was being far too cold for Harry to comprehend his body language and to understand whatever the fuck kind of things that are running in his head. Harry took a step back and stayed careful about his actions, he doesn't like when he's being restricted to touch Louis. It's the one thing that<em> utterly</em> boils his blood. </p><p>The cold demeanor was heartbreaking but Harry held himself tight and patiently waited for Louis to talk.</p><p>He didn't.</p><p>He lowered his eyes down and took a piece of the envelope out of his bag and slipped it on Harry's desk. Harry confusingly looked at Louis and then back on the table where the envelope laid.</p><p>"What is that?" Harry was hurt but Louis looked beyond devastated to be treated with harshness so Harry softly spoke.</p><p>Louis' face was blank, it's never like that. He's always expressive and so easy for Harry to just read and understand him. It's like he has all his guards up and Harry doesn't like how scared he looks or how cold his vibe feels. </p><p>Louis pushed the piece of paper a little more towards Harry, keeping his eyes down on the envelope and not looking at Harry. Louis doesn't want to talk and Harry is curious, he needs to know what happened to him and why he's here in his casual clothes. It almost feels like he had to force himself to get ready and be here.</p><p>Harry picked the envelope and opened it with a furrow on his brows, he can't shake off this uneasy feeling of Louis not talking to him or not letting him touch. Harry never felt this hurt.</p><p>He pulled the folded paper out and unfolded it just to read…..</p><p>"You're resigning???" </p><p>Louis frowned a bit but got back on his unapproachable attitude instantly. He looked unbothered as he casually nodded his head, "Yes, Mister Styles. I am resigning."</p><p>Well if Harry said he felt like shit before, he feels a lot more than betrayed, he doesn't understand this. What is this? And<em> Mister Styles,</em> that's cold. It bubbled a wave of detachment and Harry wanted to crawl back in his own skin.</p><p>"What is all this, Lou? What is going on?" Harry spoke with irritation and crushed the paper in his hands, just like he would have loved to crush this thought in Louis' head before it was acknowledged and implemented.</p><p>"I would like to resign from your company, Mister Styles."</p><p>"Oh for fuck sake stop saying my name like that." Harry slammed his fist on the table, making Louis jump a little on his spot.</p><p>"I'm being professional." Louis breathes. </p><p>"Shove your professionalism out the window and fucking tell me what this is? Why?" his eyebrows furrowed in confusion and so much anger. </p><p>"Just.. don't want to work for you anymore." </p><p>"Why is that? Did I do something?" Harry was so worried, he had no idea what had made Louis take such a drastic decision. </p><p>"No.. no, it's nothing personal like that um…. just don't want to work with you, that's— that's all." Louis knew his bold attitude was breaking down, he was shivering even though the room was perfectly pleasant. </p><p>"Are you going to work for someone else?" Harry inquired carefully, he felt tired.<em> So, so, so tired. </em></p><p>"Yes." Louis lied.</p><p>"And with who exactly?" Harry balled his fist tightly against his hips, trying not to lose his mind at whoever had enticed Louis so much that he was so quick to leave Harry's company for it. Is this the reason why he has been weird with Harry all week?</p><p>"It's not something you should bother knowing." </p><p>"What the fuck is that supposed to mean? I am your boyfriend, don't I get to know what my boyfriend is doing with his life!" Harry shrugged his shoulders in utter disbelief and stepped a little closer. </p><p>Louis shook his head and lowered them down, "Harry, I can't—" he whispered.</p><p>"You ‘can't’ what, Louis?" Harry asked softly whilst crouching a little low to look at Louis' hidden face.</p><p>Louis looked up with watery eyes, "I want to break up with you," he murmured.</p><p> </p><p>Tick</p><p> </p><p>Tick</p><p> </p><p>Tick</p><p> </p><p>Tick</p><p> </p><p>Harry didn't know a few words could shake his world around and collapse him altogether. He didn't know if he was breathing, he blinked but the burning he felt in his eyes was too intense to shallow down. He felt his eyes prickle with tears.</p><p>"You want to….?" he choked on his words, swallowing the lump in his throat but it just doesn't dissolve, it's still in its place. The words he can't even say were once spoken out of Louis' mouth. The sentence he couldn't continue is being told to him. He never imagined this, this is what a true agony feels like. It's devastatingly crushing on him and he's being crushed. The words stabbed like a dagger in his heart. He felt himself bleed.</p><p>He wrapped his hands around his gaping mouth and saw Louis look up and blink his tears away, he isn't slick. This is hurting him as well.</p><p>"Lou, baby.. is this a joke?" he stepped closer knowing Louis doesn't want that but he needs some support to stop his heart from shattering down on the cold floor. He needs his support system, he needs Louis.</p><p>Louis let him get close and Harry broke into a bittersweet smile at that yet held Louis close to his heart, carding his hands in his head and nuzzling him, he could feel how hard their heartbeats shuddered against each other. </p><p>Louis was eerily too quiet and Harry was hurting, this isn't the time to stay quiet. He needs his goddamn answers.</p><p>Harry harshly held Louis by his arms and shoved him up against his face, making him stand on his toes. </p><p>"You're kidding, right? This is a joke, right babe? You're pranking me, aren't you?" he asked hurriedly, sounding breathless and those beautiful green emeralds were hanging out of his eyes, making him look like a maniac. </p><p>Louis breathed slowly and shook his head, if Harry wasn't holding him upright he would have fallen and broken his head into two or something… and now that he thinks — he wishes Harry didn't hold him at all so this would have been a bit easier for the both of them. </p><p>The pain that Harry was going through was flashing on his face as he loudly busted into tears and shoved Louis and himself down on the floor. Louis almost thought he was going to be pushed down on his back and kicked in the stomach or something more violent and honestly, he would let Harry do that all... if it would- if it would lessen his pain a bit, he would die for Harry for all he cares. But when he felt a series of wet kisses on his cheeks and Harry's tears rolling down Louis' cheeks was way more painful than the hitting he was anticipating.</p><p>He knew Harry would never hurt him but<em> Louis</em> did, he hurt him.</p><p>Louis never saw Harry like this ever, not even in his wildest dreams. He was sobbing against his cheeks and Louis had to close his eyes otherwise he was sure he would combust his heart out and bleed right in Harry's arms. </p><p>"Why are you-u doing this, Lou?" Harry shook Louis' shoulders aggressively and sobbed every word out, eyes red and vision blurring out as tears cascade down his cheeks profusely, he sniffed a bit as Louis saw the hurt in the green eyes that <em>he fell in love with.</em> </p><p>Louis didn't know what to say to him, he forgot everything he had scripted in his head. How he was going to<em> lie</em>. He forgot <em>all his lies.</em></p><p>"Is this because we aren't exclusive to the world? Is it because we keep hiding?" Harry softly ran a hand in Louis' hair and Louis died a little more inside, "Baby, just tell me you want that because you know how long I have waited for you to agree. I'll give you anything Lou, just.. fucking ask and I'll give it to you." Harry hiccupped and cradled Louis' face in his cold trembling hands.</p><p>He hated the fact that Harry was blaming himself, it's the most heart burning feeling to Louis to make Harry feel that he's in the wrong or he's not fulfilling Louis' dreams and desires when he's the one who makes it all worthwhile and complete. He <em>completes</em> Louis. </p><p>And that's the last thing Louis wants right now, but that's the only thing that he always wanted, <em>always —</em> to love Harry without any hesitation, with the utmost <em>freedom.</em> To let people know how much he<em> loves</em> Harry, to flaunt how<em> happy</em> Harry makes him. To break these walls and walk freely with the love of his life in the rainbow paradise. But he can't, <em>he can't. </em></p><p>Harry saw the sapphires of Louis' eyes go weakening, his eyebags had gotten darker. The sun of his life was covered with the dull thundering stormy clouds.  </p><p>Louis shook his head, dismissing Harry — "Just don't want to be with y—" Louis' hoarsely spoke but couldn't go any further. He couldn't bring himself to say that when all he wanted was to live a beautiful life with Harry.</p><p>"Go ahead, complete that sentence." Harry exhaled shakily and wiped the tear that burned his cheeks with the back of his hand, sitting on his haunches and waiting for Louis to end whatever game he's trying to play with his heart.</p><p>They sat in the uncomfortable and suffocating silence. Heartbeat dying a little by little.</p><p>Louis closed his eyes and whispered, "Let me go, Harry. You're making this difficult for both of us. Let me go." </p><p>The sound of clouds thundering had the entire premises shivering, even the universe is desolating itself at the certitude of Louis and Harry falling apart.</p><p>Harry flinched a bit and felt Louis shaking in his hands - he knows how thunderstorms terrify him, he saw him growing weaker, "Is that what you want?" Harry blinked and a single tear dribbled down his cheekbones. Louis wasn't crying but his whole body cried in sorrow and pain as he watched Harry slowly give up.</p><p>"Yes." Louis let the bullet fire and it hit right on Harry's heart. He shot him, he<em> shot</em> him down.</p><p>Harry dropped his hands off Louis, hanging his head deep between his shoulder blades, "Then leave, Mister Tomlinson." said Harry very sternly and the hurt that churned around Louis' heart was beyond his endurance. That's it, he lost Harry. Just like he had planned. Just like he was forced to. Just how cowardly he gave up on Harry, but he isn't doing this for himself. It's for Harry. All for him. To protect him.</p><p>Louis with his weak arms and feebly legs gathered all the strength he had and got up, passing by a kneeling Harry with his head down. He broke him as well. </p><p>Louis twisted the knob and Harry turned around to watch the man he loves to leave the way he had once entered from and flipped Harry's life into a living heaven. The boy who came into his life like a guardian angel was leaving him stranded in the blazing whiplash of hell. </p><p>The last glimpse of a fragile wounded Harry was scattered on the floor with the last sliver of hope rising in his bruised soul. </p><p>"You <em>promised</em>." Harry quietly sobbed.</p><p>Louis heard a crack in his heart, he did. He did promise him to be <em>together, forever.</em> Louis couldn't bear this anymore.</p><p>"I'm so sorry." Louis weakly whispered as he lowered his head and closed the door shut and ran straight down the hallway, he ran away from Harry's hurting face flashing in his eyes, he ran away from the emptiness that seeped inside his heart. The jabbing sensation of treachery hitting him hard, the words.. <em>'You killed him, he gave you the world and you left him abandoned in it'</em> were shredding him into pieces. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p><em>Oh,</em> the sound of the door closing shut and the helpless whisper had Harry's head spinning, the world colliding on his head. </p><p>The gloomy sky broke into tears along with Harry's mourning ones. The universe cried along with Harry's melancholy. The rope that Louis was to Harry's anchor broke, making Harry sink deeper in the depth of the dark scary ocean — watching as he loses Louis on the surface. </p><p>This doesn't seem right, this isn't what Louis would do. He believes too much in his love to buy whatever Louis was trying to shove in his face. Even though Louis blatantly said that he doesn't want to be with him, Harry is sure there's way more to this. Louis is hiding something. That's what he has been doing all this week. He's been busy planning to get rid of Harry. Harry tries to puzzle it up. </p><p>After what felt like hours, Harry slowly crawled on his hands and knees, pushing himself up against the wall and spreading his legs wide, exhausted. He pulled his phone out of his suit and dialed a number.</p><p>"Roger." </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Louis tries his best to not look as miserable as he feels and leaves the premises only to watch the clouds crying with him. He bitterly laughed at the situation and walked to his car with zero hope of any kind, the raindrops hitting him harshly, reminding him how <em>awful</em> of a person he is. </p><p>He keyed his car open and sat in the seat, fully drenched and beyond<em> heartbroken.</em> </p><p>He rested his head on the steering wheel, sobbing as loudly as he could, banging his hand on it, screaming his pain out — letting everything out which he couldn't before. He couldn't cry in front of Harry, it wouldn't help his case. He had to hold himself up to look as nonchalant as he could, even though he was <em>dying</em> inside. He couldn't round his arms around Harry and say what he wanted to, he had to pretend to be tough. But in reality, he was <em>this close</em> to ending it all. </p><p>Now after losing everything, he could only cry. So he is. </p><p>He's so fucking <em>defenseless.</em> He realizes.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Louis wrapped a hand around himself and shut the door of his house close, walking into his bedroom and slowly crawling on the bed as everything of his aches, including his heart. He curled into his knees and laid in the silence of his emptiness. </p><p>
  <em>Crying for Harry's touch. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Crying for Harry's embrace. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Crying for Harry's love. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Crying for breaking Harry's heart. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Crying for not being strong enough to fight for his love. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Crying for giving up so easily. </em>
</p><p>Hours pass by, Louis couldn't close his eyes, he thinks he hasn't blinked in ages. He's numb, he knows he has dropped severely. The violation of his emotions has taken a toll on his mental and physical being. </p><p>He has not only disappointed his lover, but he has also disappointed and hurt the<em> only</em> person who had given him nothing but <em>love</em> and <em>happiness.</em> He doesn't have Harry to pull him out of his miseries anymore, he doesn't have anyone to take care of him like Harry <em>always</em> has. No one can be <em>his Harry</em>, no one can give him back<em> his Harry. </em></p><p>Louis hasn't been able to sleep or eat anything for the past week, since the nightmare of his life had given him an ultimatum that was unavoidable due to helpless circumstances. </p><p>He avoided being around Harry all week, he couldn't concentrate on his work yet he tried his best to not seem bothered. Harry was determined to know what had happened to him but Louis carelessly brushed it off with a casual<em> 'just tired or very busy'.</em></p><p>Every day he got home with tearful eyes, the constant pain of not being able to break it off with Harry. But the storm never seemed to end in his head and he burnt out completely. He didn't have the energy, he was drained out till the last drop. He didn't know what to do and how to do it. He sat in the corner of his room and cried the whole day while watching Harry call him repeatedly, he smiled a little at that - knowing he <em>did</em> matter to Harry. But that only made him feel guilty about what he was going to do the next day and that made him feel sick to his stomach. </p><p>He didn't know when he fell in his dizziness but the insistent ringing of the bell had him wide awake, he was frightened to death. He panted out and rubbed a hand down his chest, calming himself- a single sound made him panic out of his skin. He took big gulps of breath and took a look at the clock, it's<em> three</em> in the bloody morning. A wave of worry rolled in his belly, who would be at his door in the middle of the night. </p><p>Louis could barely open his swollen eyes as he made his way out of the bedroom into the living room, padding his way towards the door with cautious little steps. He tried to stay as tranquil as he possibly could but the <em>thudding of his heart</em> was way too fucking loud, he was about to look through the peephole when he heard the lock twisting on its own and the door was flung wide open to…</p><p>"Harry?" </p><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Old grumpy man</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>louis meets harry &lt;3<br/>(flashback!)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>warning: masturbation and avocado hate. </p><p>important: if there's something that's triggering even in the slightest do let me know and i'll add it to the warnings!</p><p>first things first, i am absolutely sorry for the delay. my uni has me buried under piles of assignments and tests, it's very frustrating. anywho, i wanted to post both of the chapters but proofreading the other one might take time and i cannot make you all wait that long. so i hope you like this chapter, it's the introduction and the chapters will be alternated between the past and the present. so next one will be the continuation of the first chapter and will contain smut.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Tommo, open the door. Louehhh! Tomlinson! Tommo! Tom! Tommyyy!"</p><p>The door opened to a pissed Louis with the <em>softest</em> fuzzy-looking sweatshirt that was way too big for him. He rubbed his eyes with his sweater paws and had Niall launch on him within seconds. </p><p>"It's nine in the fucking morning and Tommy? Really, Neil?"</p><p>Niall let him go with a loud groan, specifically groaning at the pet name Louis always teased him with. He walked past a tired Louis and headed straight for his favorite thing in Louis' house, <em>his refrigerator!</em></p><p>Louis always had the best junk to munch on and Niall was forever hungry and grateful for it.</p><p>Louis rolled his eyes and laughed when Niall squealed in happiness, "Just when I was craving for a pizza, oh my my... I love you." </p><p>Louis drowsily spoke, barely having his eyes open, "Love you too."</p><p>Niall puckered his lips whilst closing the door and landed the pizza on the counter to take a look at it.</p><p>Louis startled out in horror at Niall's hysterical crackle. Niall couldn't believe what he was seeing!</p><p>Louis internally groaned and let a soft huff out of his lips, "Ordered a pepperoni pizza but they ended up messing up my order and having me take this along with my actual order as an apology." Louis sighed.</p><p>"And they sent you a fucking chicken<em> avocado</em> pizza? This is gold!" </p><p>"Niall!"</p><p>"What a day this already is, I am loving it!" he said with a shameless grin and shoved the pizza in the microwave to let it reheat.</p><p>"Didn't even know something like that existed in the first place," Louis mumbled unhappily and plopped himself on one of the barstools that their apartment had situated around the countertop.</p><p>Niall shook his head in disbelief, a smile never leaving his face as the microwave beeped and he took the pizza out and placed it right in front of Louis who scrunched his nose in disgust.</p><p>Niall sat beside him with a chuckle, "It's not that bad!"</p><p>Louis glared at him but didn't further the argument he was trying so hard not to go on and about. He will let Niall know his intense hate on fucking avocados some other day.</p><p>"I am sure you're not here to advocate your avocado love, so what's up?"</p><p>Niall brought the pizza near Louis' lips and Louis looked away and held his wrist to push it towards Niall's mouth. Niall giggled on the pizza and took the bite.</p><p>"Sure, <em>Lewis.</em> Anyway, I was here to ask you about the job? Did you apply for it?"</p><p>This, now this is something that had Louis go all soft for Niall, he was lovely and so damn caring. The day Louis had told him about how he wanted a job, Niall has been on a constant hunt. Suggesting and researching for jobs and letting Louis know everything about it.</p><p>You see, <em>Louis Tomlinson</em> wants to be financially stable on his own, he wants to work and earn his own money. His mother had left him enough money for him to not work his entire life, but Louis doesn't want that. He wants to be able to please his desires and demands on his own. He's twenty-two for heaven's sake! He's trying to cut down on his swearing so.. heaven it is.</p><p>But the only problem is that his passion is not related to the<em> fast and constant money</em> <em>supply</em> in his bank. Not yet for the least. He knows it will take time and he's all up for trying because it's his ultimate passion to be the best lyricist and let people feel loved and safe with his writing. He likes letting his emotions turn into sweet and sometimes bittersweet words with the twist of heartache and longing. </p><p>"Not yet, might do it tod—"</p><p>"Tommo, it's perfect for you. Trust me!"</p><p>Louis looked at him with mock suspicion, tilting his head and making Niall stop eating his <em>chicken AvoCaDo pizza.</em></p><p>Louis leaned a little closer, "Why are you so persistent about this one particular job? Is there a catch? Is the company giving you an incentive for every interviewee?" Louis waggled his eyebrows once, smirking mischievously.</p><p>Niall snickered and filled his mouth with the pizza, making Louis wait for his reply. Louis smacked his own forehead with his palm whilst waiting.</p><p>Niall cleared his throat, "Tommo, it's a really good job and it's very convenient for you. I know the person you'll be working for, it will be great." And if Niall was starting to exaggerate and hyperventilate then one should give all the credits to the man in honor.</p><p>
  <em>Harry styles.</em>
</p><p>Niall totally didn't get an intense flashback to the fancy corporate party where he took Louis along with him and Harry had begged Niall to convince Louis to work in his company. </p><p>
  <em> "Oi, Luke is here too. Niall give me a moment? I'll go and say hi to him." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Go on Tommo, I'll be at the bar. If you get lost, text me!" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Louis rolled his eyes with a smile and nodded his head as he disappeared into the crowd. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Niall turned around to face his best mate with a huge lopsided grin that was sinister enough to know that something was going on in that curly haired head of his. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Niall, who's that guy with you?" Harry wrapped a hand around Niall's shoulder, discreetly watching Louis from afar. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> When Harry had seen Niall entering with the most handsome guy he had ever laid his eyes on, he was very much intrigued. Just a short glimpse of him in the dim lights had Harry breathless and he couldn't take his eyes off the guy with the gorgeous blue eyes and a big ars— </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "It's Louis and he's straight, do not even think about it!" Niall scolded softly and pulled Harry out of his fantasies and towards the bar. He looked at Niall with a bewildered expression. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "I wasn't thinking about anything! What do you mean? And… Louis— hmm, isn't this the guy you keep talking about?"  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Yes, he's my best mate."  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Harry squinted his eyes, "Best mate? What the fuck am I then?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Can't I have two best mates? Seriously Harry, I know where this is going!" Niall cried. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Well if you do, Sherlock. Then do something about it!" Harry smirked. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "What part of straight did you not understand? Want me to pull Google out and show you the meaning?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Niall, come on." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Niall shook his head and held the urge to laugh out loud. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Harry gave him a disappointing look before something clicked in his head, "Wait a minute, you said something about him wanting to work, right? Or… I am not sure but you did say something about it." Harry wondered and nodded to himself. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "You do listen to me, how lovely." Niall teased. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "I always do, shut up."  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Yeah, I did say that. He needs a job to have a financial back up and carry on with his hobbies and dreams. He's quite wealthy but he wants to strive for something on his own. You see, he needs a job that is flexible enough for him to continue what he is actually aiming for. He's really hardworking, I must mention that."   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Harry broke into a sweet smile, "A very ambitious man, I must say. And dreams?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Yeah, he's an absolute singer let me tell ya, but he doesn't like to accept that, he says he likes to be called a lyricist instead, and he writes really deep songs. He's made me cry, can you believe that?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Harry believes that. He also believes that this man can do anything if it pleases him, he sure has that magic touch to him. Harry is so fucked. So fucked. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "That sounds like a perfect man to me, Niall. Jesus, you're making it really easy for me to fall in love with him already." Harry dramatically sighed and made Niall and himself sit at the bar. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Niall looked up, watching the chandelier glimmer as he sent a quick prayer for his sanity and his friendship with Louis. Niall flicked his eyes back on an openly and shamelessly gaping Harry, his eyes were all over Louis'. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Harry couldn't help but gaze at the hourglass figure that Louis owned, flaunting it like his finest asset with that tight black jeans. Talking to someone that Harry so wanted to pull away from him, he's already getting possessive. Fuck! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Harry do not— Excuse me? My eyes are here! Stop staring at his butt! I know it's eye-catching but-" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Right? Like.. fuck!" he absentmindedly licked his lips, "No, but seriously I have a job for him." Harry looked at Niall and calmly stated. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Niall widened his eyes till it was out of his socket as he vigorously shook his head from side to side, "No you're not gonna… Harry no..." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Harry simultaneously synced his nodding with Niall's shaking head, he happily chirped, "He can be my personal assistant!" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Oh god," Niall banged his head on the table with a soft thud. Harry saw Niall give up on life for the first time ever. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Harry hid his smile yet he was curious, "Why are you so against this?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Niall lifted his head with a sudden jerk, "You really want me to repeat the most cliché reasoning of all times?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Harry wasn't sure what was the 'most cliché reasoning of all times' but he nodded his head, regardless "Yes!" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Niall sighed, "Because you both are my best friends and I would feel horrible if you two end up hurting each other. I don't wanna see him or you in any type of heartbreak, alright. I am an emotional guy!" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Harry pinched Niall's cheeks at that, "Aww Niall, you're so fucking cute. But why would you think about it in a negative way!" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Niall lowly whispered with a hiss, "Because he's not gay!"  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Harry mocked his tone, "And when did I say I wanna suck him off? Can't I just have a personal assistant?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Harry." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Niall." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Harry." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Nialler." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Harry." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Horann." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Fine!"  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Yay!" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Harry, do not tangle him in your complex lifestyle. He's a simple man with the kindest soul. If he's giving you his everything, he'll not care about anything and do what he thinks is best for you even if it leads to something that's not right for him." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Are you this protective of me behind my back as well?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "No." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Harry grabbed his chest, pretending to be in pain, "Ouch, that hurt."  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Niall swatted his hands away and giggled, "You know I am, you're my best mate!" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Harry pouted, "Yeah, second. You made that clear before." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Niall groaned, "I will hear this to no end." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Harry nonchalantly spoke, "You brought it on yourself."  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Niall smiled and ordered himself a beer and Harry his watermelon cocktail with vodka. Harry likes his drinks as fruity as possible.   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "But seriously Niall, you know what kind of a person I am. You really think I would do something bad to him or anything?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "I know you won't, but—" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "But?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "He's straight, Harry!" </em>
</p><p><em> "And I said I do not want to suck his dick!" </em> <em> He lied, Harry so wants to suck his dick.  </em></p><p>"Snap out of it, Neil!" Louis softly chuckled and patted the Irish lad's cheeks, "I'll apply for it today itself, happy?"</p><p>Niall blinked and grinned whilst taking another bite.</p><p>"And what's with 'I know the person', who are they?" </p><p>"He's H—" </p><p>"Niall!"</p><p>Zayn greeted Niall and Louis was left unknown to know who the person actually was when Zayn successfully stole the pizza from Niall's hands and Niall ran behind him screaming bloody mary.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"ZAYN, WHY DID YOU SNOOZE MY FUCKING ALARM?" Louis yelled. </p><p>"It was buzzing in my fucking ear!" Zayn yelled back.</p><p>"You're sleeping in your own goddamn room!"</p><p>"The walls are thin."</p><p>"And you're annoying!" Louis threw the spare pillow on the wall in annoyance, wishing it hit Zayn somehow. </p><p>"Tell me something you haven't told me already, it's getting old."</p><p>"I hate you."</p><p>"Babeeee stoppp, love you too."</p><p>Louis is late.</p><p>Well technically he's not, but he likes to freak out a little every time any kind of minor inconvenience happens to him. </p><p>Louis unnecessarily groaned again and rushed his way into the shower, scrubbing his body down and totally trying to ignore his morning wood. But ignoring it won't solve it, so here he is — wanking himself off.</p><p>Louis closed his eyes and tilted his head back, letting the warm water hit his face and sprout little <em>goosebumps</em> on his back. The water dribbled down Louis' toned chest, seeping through the <em>‘it is what it is’</em> tattoo on his chest, little droplets of water dripping through the <em>nub of his nipples.</em></p><p>He slid his hands down on his aching cock and shuddered a quiet breath in before stroking his stiff cock in his fist, stroking it <em>leisurely</em>, thumbing the slit, and exhaling a shaky breath out of his <em>pink bitten lips. </em> </p><p>He rested a hand on the cold tile, the steam erupting around Louis as he breathed a soft <em>fuck</em> out of his lips. The combination of hot water and wandering hands felt <em>too good.</em></p><p>He cupped the tip of his cock in his palm and rolled little circles on it till he felt the urge to buck his hips into it. He pressed his lips shut to not let out the awful whimper that was crawling in the back of his throat.</p><p>He rested his back against the wet glass and dropped his head down to watch himself tease the leaking pre-come that had gathered around the tip, the water trickling in between his <em>sex lines</em>.</p><p>Louis brought a hand upon his<em> wet hair</em> and pulled it back in a smooth quiff as he jerked his hands a little faster, breathing picking up in short puffs of air.</p><p>The sound of the water pounding on the floor and <em>Louis' soft moans</em> were <em>beautifully sinful.</em> He gripped his hair harder as the tightening in his guts made him thrust up in his hand and spurt long and thick ropes of come all over the floor and a little<em> drizzled</em> down his knees. Louis harshly panted and got back to showering. Feeling relaxed and<em> really</em> good. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Louis stepped out of the shower whilst rubbing a dry towel on his hair, the other one lowly wrapped around his slender and soft waist. </p><p>“Man, sometimes I hate the fact that our showers have frosted glass around it.”</p><p>“ZAYN!!!” Louis shouted and threw the towel that was in his hand right on Zayn's face. </p><p>Zayn let the towel hang on his head, “What?”</p><p>Louis snatched the towel back and dried his hair, “What are you doing in here, <em>again?”</em></p><p>Zayn had caught the habit of sneaking into Louis's bathroom and the reason was never mentioned, “Brought your suit for you!”</p><p>Louis smiled at his silly best friend, “I could have worn it outside too, don't you think?”</p><p>“Then I would have missed this view!” Zayn pinched Louis’ nipple.</p><p>“Zayn!” Louis giggled and picked the blow drier, fanning his hair.</p><p>“I'll miss you so much, who am I supposed to get high with?” Zayn whined.</p><p>Louis chuckled, “I am going to work, Zayn. They aren't going to keep me hostage. I'll get back at six and only work five days a week.”</p><p>“Still!”</p><p>“I haven't even been selected yet!”</p><p>“They will select you, if not I'll make them.”</p><p>Louis shook his head, “Ridiculous you are, pass me the shirt.”</p><p>Zayn lifted it and stood behind Louis, “Here, put your hand.”</p><p>“Zayn!! I am not a schoolboy and this isn't my first day at school!”</p><p>“Shut up and slide your dic- hand, <em>god</em> — hand in here.”</p><p>Louis cackled, “My dick, huh?”</p><p>“Did you give a thought about what I had offered you yesterday?”</p><p>“I AM NOT HAVING A THREESOME WITH YOU OR ANYBODY. I HAVE TOLD YOU THIS SIX THOUSAND TIMES NOW.”</p><p>“A man can dream and chase after it every day, you know?”</p><p>Louis smiled and elbowed Zayn, pushing him out of the bathroom even though he protested Louis’ actions very loudly. Letting the neighbors know how mean his best friend was being.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>When Louis got in his car he was perfectly on time with everything, he was going to be so on time he was impressed by himself but it was quickly shifted into a disappointing turn of events when he is here honking the hell out of a guy who doesn’t seem to budge.</p><p>Louis is tired, okay? He was up all night completing and selecting the perfect melody to his song which he could have done later, one could argue by saying that. But when he’s inspired he’s just inspired and nothing can stop him after that. And also because he was totally not freaking out over being someone's personal assistant when his own life was a mess and needed a personal assistant himself.</p><p>But he needs this more than anything right now. It's a great opportunity that he can't just let go. </p><p>So back to honking, why isn't the person moving along? He wondered and looked outside to see who the great person was. He was definitely not expecting a perfectly suited, eyes greener than a damn forest, hair perfectly slicked back with a pretty minimal amount of hair product yet looks like it took hours to set. Why is Louis so concerned about this lad’s hair? </p><p>Anyway, when the black suit lad keeps on talking on a call with someone and does not pay any attention to Louis. Louis was not pleased by that. </p><p>“Move along for fucks sake!” </p><p>And that surely got him the attention that he was craving for, the green eyes saw the blue ones and visibly stuttered on the phone and possibly hung up the call as the taller lad made his way to Louis's car, a look of achievement plastered on his face. Why though? Nobody is handing him an award for blocking Louis's way, what is he being happy for? </p><p>Louis is utterly pissed when the man has the <em>audacity</em> to lean over Louis’ window to talk, he breathes and it annoys Louis to the maximum level of irritation. He smells like apples, which is the only nice thing right now.</p><p>The lad tilted his head with a smile, too fucking early to be this positive in Louis's opinion, “I'm sorry for the inconvenience, my car has broken down. I am waiting to be picked up by another car in just a few minutes.” The lad had a deep voice and he was so close to Louis's face that he was unable to breathe. </p><p><em>SoRRy foR tHe incOnVeIieNce!</em> Louis totally didn't bully him in his head. </p><p>Louis looked away and stared at the navigation screen, “Lad no offense but you’re being a proper pain in the arse right now. I need to be at the interview in like ten minutes.” Louis quietly mumbled to himself but there is a proper chance of the taller lad hearing him. Louis heard a chuckle, yup the lad heard. </p><p>“British?” the lad was amused, <em>bloody... why does he care?</em></p><p>“Yes, mate. Now I would love to chit-chat with you but I am in a hurry so if you could excuse me.” Louis sighed and decided to back away before anyone crowds behind him, the lane was so damn narrow it baffled Louis to no end. </p><p>“You are excused, sorry once again!”</p><p>Sorry couldn't get Louis his time back but he can be nice and not cranky about it out loud, he's trying - trust him. Louis nodded his head and backed his car away, now he’ll have to take a long way which will easily take up his extra ten minutes plus if traffic wants to be a guest with it - Louis has no choice but to tolerate it.</p><p>“Excuse me, mate!” Louis called out... which he didn't have to because the guy was staring at him for God knows what reason. “Can I drop you somewhere? I am late enough already. It won't matter.”</p><p>The lad beamed,<em> God it's too early for this,</em> “Yeah, yeah that would mean a lot. Thank you.”</p><p>“No problem. Get in!”</p><p>The lad happily got in but his demeanor was so authoritative and dominating, Louis was a little intimated. <em>A little</em>. Which Louis never was, no one made him feel like this. It's confusing him. The guy had a sweet frog face smile, it complemented his strict stance. Bet he was feeling guilty or something. Louis quizzed himself very unnecessarily.</p><p>When the door slammed close, Louis blinked out of his trance and gave him a small smile before getting on the road. </p><p>Louis reluctantly looked over at the guy who was once again staring at Louis. Maybe Louis had something on his face, he subtly ran a hand on his face. Nope, there was nothing.</p><p>Now Louis was feeling a bit uncomfortable, so he’ll have to make conversation. He groaned internally, forced socializing was so bothersome, “Where would you like to be dropped, mate?”</p><p>“Styles corporation, please.”</p><p>Louis quickly looked at him with a bit of shock, eyes back on the road, “What a coincidence, I am going there as well. You work there?”</p><p>“I do,” the lad was now sliding subtle glances at Louis and Louis didn’t know what to make out of it so he continued chatting because he's anxious and has a great urge to rant to a stranger. </p><p>“Hope we meet there before I get fired or something, I have a feeling the boss man will be an old grumpy man and he’ll be sour about this!” Louis did not mean to whine but <em>fuck</em> there's no going back now.</p><p>The lad softly chuckled, “You don't know who you'll be working for?”</p><p>“No fucking idea, mate. My friend read me the email and I punched the remembered address in the GPS and here we are.” Louis grinned, eyes never leaving the road.</p><p>“I hope your ‘boss man’ is not an old grumpy man.” </p><p>“Thanks mate, appreciate that.”</p><p>Suddenly, Louis and the lad jolted high against their seatbelts when the car came to an unexpected halt, “WHAT THE HELL???” Louis groaned and panicked in his seat, looking at the clueless lad.</p><p>Louis unfastened his seatbelt and rushed his way out to see his car emitting smoke from the gaps of the hood, he opened it and was coughing away from it. He closed it shut with a loud slam.</p><p>“Fucking hell!” Louis kicked the tire with a pained groan and was faced with a staring face that was watching him in amusement of some kind. Yeah, Louis's life is amusing, he is believing it too now. </p><p><em>“You!”</em> Louis pointed at the lad and walked closer, making his chest puff. He realized later that it was completely unnecessary because the lad made him feel small, which he is refusing to believe. Height is not the matter here, he will argue if he has to!</p><p>The lad blinked, “Me?”</p><p>“Yes, you! You have been a proper pain in the arse from the very beginning of this morning.”</p><p>The lad was trying not to laugh, Louis sensed it okay? </p><p>“Huh?” the lad bit his bottom lip.</p><p>“It's not funny!”</p><p>“No, it's not. I didn't mean to-”</p><p>Louis <em>literally</em> stomped his feet and vanished his way out of the lads sight, leaving him stunned there as he opened the door to grab all his belongings and locked his car as he started walking away on the sidewalk, in search of a cab. </p><p>He felt someone following him and <em>he</em> <em>swears on god if it's him…</em> “Why are you following me?”</p><p>“I thought we were riding together?”</p><p>Louis turned around and he bets on anything that the lad was smiling before, <em>oh so he thinks it is funny.</em></p><p>“Not anymore. No way in hell I am going anywhere with you. I swear on god you have a curse spelled on you for breaking down every car you sit in.”</p><p>“I have a what?” the lad couldn't stop the chuckle to flow out of his lips this time. </p><p>“It's not funny! And yeah, you heard me. I won't let you be in the same cab as me and break that down too, I can't take that risk.” Louis states with a straight face, waving a hand to signal his need for a cab, which surprisingly had a cab stop in front of him within seconds.</p><p>He got in and tilted his head to see if the lad was still there and he was, he was looking at the back of the car with a sweet smile, what's with this positivity? Louis had just yelled at him!</p><p>Louis deflated at that, it was not right to lash out at someone just because his morning was bad. It is nobody's fault. The driver asked for the address and Louis gave him that but not before he hung his head out of the window, “Get in, but do not speak a word. Understood?” </p><p>“I won't, thank you!” the lad smiled widely as he jogged and rounded the car, opening the door with a soft smile. Louis smiled too because even though the guy was too sweet for his liking there was this stupid urge to be nice to him regardless, maybe his positivity is rubbing on Louis.</p><p>The ride was silent before Louis couldn't bear the loudness of the silence, “I am sorry for acting so prickly...” he sighed, “... I was just frustrated - which doesn't give me a reason to speak to you like that,” Louis held his hand up, “... but I did and now I feel horrible for it.”</p><p>Louis glanced at him with a silly look of <em>say something,</em> but then he realized, “Oh, you can speak.”</p><p>The lad was grinning, “It’s okay, things can stress one out to act a certain way. I understand.”</p><p>Louis was the epitome of guilt right now, he was being so rude to such a good guy, “That's very nice of you.”</p><p>The lad smiled and Louis's ringing phone startled both of them out, he gave a short smile, “Excuse me.” </p><p><em>“Lewis.”</em> </p><p>“Yes, Zayn.” </p><p>
  <em> “Did you reach?” </em>
</p><p>“No, I am about to,”</p><p>
  <em> “What? You're running late? How? You left the house on time!"<br/></em>
</p><p>“Well, my car broke down.. had to take a cab.”</p><p>
  <em> “Should have given me a call. I would have picked you up.” </em>
</p><p>“Awww, how charming.”</p><p>
  <em> “Shut up, where did you leave it?” </em>
</p><p>“I'll send you the address,”</p><p>
  <em> “Cool, I'll pick it up and you as well. Let me know when the interview ends, all the best babes, love you.” </em>
</p><p>“I'll wait for you, thank you, and love you too.”</p><p>Louis smiled at how much Zayn likes to fuss over him.</p><p>Louis quickly pushed his phone back in the bag and lifted his eyes just to witness the lad clenching his jaw and staring out the window. It's the first time Louis hasn't seen him smile and it feels weird and pretty intimidating. </p><p>Louis cleared his throat, “We never shared our names, I am tired of calling you lad in my head.” Louis joked to lighten the mood and it did work as the lad broke into a chuckle, shaking his head before looking at him. </p><p>“I am Harry,” </p><p>“I am Louis,”</p><p>Harry mumbled something that sounded like <em>‘I know’</em> but Louis isn't sure, he must have heard it wrong. Before he could respond he was interrupted. </p><p>“Sir, we are here.” the driver spoke. </p><p>Louis and Harry argued over who would pay but in the end, Harry was way too persistent and blamed it all on himself and how it was his liability to correct the after-effects of his curse, Louis playfully groaned and gave up. They walked in together in the luxurious premises of <em>Styles Corporation.</em> Everyone greeted Harry like he was the star of a movie, bowing and being so respectful. Louis didn't think about it much as he was worried about his interview. </p><p>“I hope to see you soon, Louis,” Harry spoke once they reached the reception.</p><p>“Only if I don't get fired before being hired, I am half an hour late.” Louis frowned a bit.</p><p>“Maybe the old grumpy man would understand why you were late. Don't worry, Louis. All the best!”</p><p>Louis giggled, <em>he remembered,</em> “Thank you, Harry.”</p><p>Harry scrunched his nose fondly, “No worries,” and with that Harry and Louis parted their ways and Louis dramatically rushed his way to the front desk and asked where he is supposed to be for the interview and if he is still allowed to give it. Thankfully the woman told Louis that the interview was still there as the boss man himself had arrived late.</p><p>Louis thanked her and ushered himself in the elevator with a bunch of other people, watching the numbers slowly reach his floor - twenty-eight.</p><p>He was all alone and utterly nervous because one - <em>he is nervous.</em> Plain and simple.</p><p>When he stepped out of the elevator, he was sure he heard his heartbeat out of his chest. He had always worked here and there at art shops with Zayn but never did he go beyond that, this was nerve-wracking and Louis was clueless for the most.</p><p>When he had asked Niall to train him he had said that he doesn't need all that, he will get the job anyway. Which mind you, was a very suspicious thing to say. How was Niall so sure? Niall had told him that being a personal assistant is just doing things that are assigned to him to which Louis had smacked Niall's head because Louis wasn’t dumb. He knew the meaning of being someone's personal assistant, alright!</p><p>He took a deep breath and ran a hand in front of his suit as he was guided to <em>Mister Styles</em> office by a polite girl with black hair and black eyes, her name was Luna and she was blushing profusely under Louis' soft gaze. Louis surely didn't think about asking her out someday. Surely.</p><p>Louis quickly dismissed the thought, he was here to work. Work! And also there was a high chance of rules and regulations over how one is not permitted to date a coworker or something. </p><p>“On the opposite side of the door, Mister styles is anticipating you. Good luck, Mister Tomlinson.”</p><p>“Thank you and please, Louis, call me Louis.” Louis smiled and Luna smiled ear to ear with pink cheeks. Well, Louis was effortlessly charming, he had that effect on people. He was aware about it.</p><p>“No p-problem, Louis.” she bit her lip and exited her way out. </p><p>That was a great distraction for Louis's nerves but now he is back to square one.</p><p>Louis opened the door and was greeted with a familiar scent that has been lingering around him all morning. He saw a figure standing at the window from afar, Louis breathed and closed the door behind him.</p><p>He froze in his shoes at the words that were spoken in the quiet room.</p><p>“Hello, Mister Tomlinson.” the boss man sternly spoke and Louis felt a chill running down his spine and breaking down on the floor. The voice was familiar too and now Louis wants to run away before his suspicion turns true. </p><p>Louis <em>so very very very slowly</em> twisted his body and faced the man.</p><p>
  <em> Harry. </em>
</p><p>“Mister Styles.” Louis winced. </p><p>
  <em> Fuck. </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>not another cliffhanger, shame on me!</p><p>the wanking scene was very necessary, trust me. my whole head is a whorehouse for louis, i couldn't resist. my apologies!</p><p>the next update shouldn't take a lot of time, i'll try my best. sorry once again!</p><p>hope you liked it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Won't leave me?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>harry confronts louis and all their feelings get complicated on a whole other level!<br/>(present!)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>proofreading my smut scenes is like making the actors of a low budget porno retake the scenes again and again, going back and forth like ugh it's exhausted jcnhliwcfp i am tired and rambling stupid shit please i'll leave but before that please read the warnings! please!</p><p>WARNING: [YES IN ALL CAPS, PAY ATTENTION!]<br/>my take on pain kink/play gets a bit intense at times, sorry! second, everything that is happening in this chapter is louis' cup of tea (sex wise) and he is turned on out of his mind. harry might seem like an asshole at times but trust me he's very niceee! i feel the need to explain this because their kinks and preferences are discussed but you'll have to wait for those chapters! their relationship is established and they know what they like!<br/>its not that crazy as i am making it seem like, i just like to worry and overthink but there's quite a lot of private humiliation which might be a trigger, so if it bothers you in any way please don't read it. i love you all to even affect you that way in the slightest, this is just filthy smut you can totally ignore it as well, it won't affect the understanding of the storyline that much! TAKECARE, ILY!!</p><p>*me writes angry sex and apologies for making it angry and sad* like wow!</p><p>additional warning: too much crying because i like my men vulnerable, the use of the word whore at one place, cockwarming, aftercare in tooo much detail, mentions of losing appetite. </p><p>please do let me know if anything that's a trigger and i'll add it here!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Harry?" </p><p>Harry was standing with the same grey suit that he was wearing earlier, eyes rimmed red and jaw clenching hard as he calmly closed the door and walked right past a shocked Louis. He didn't expect Harry to be here after what had happened. He should be questioning this but in the corner of his heart, he did long for Harry<em> so much.</em> Maybe it's their strong bond that had Harry coming back to him.</p><p>Louis quietly followed him behind and stood at the corner of the couch, watching Harry run a hand through his hair. He looked miserable and honestly it broke Louis’ heart a little bit more because a part of him knows that he is the reason behind it. </p><p>Harry boringly looked around the house and bitterly scoffed a chuckle, plopping on the couch, "Did I disturb you and your new boyfriend's privacy?" he taunted and stared Louis down with a look of disgust that he was so unknown of.</p><p>Louis held the urge to scream and cry at that, "Wha– no! No, I don't have a boyfriend!!" he said in his defense and frowned, his whole body aches with the want to be in Harry's arms and forget this nightmare somehow… but he can no longer have it. Harry isn't his anymore. </p><p>Harry blinked and took a deep breath, "Then why the fuck did you leave me for?" he asked sternly and rested his elbows on his knees, entwining his fingers together between the space of his legs.</p><p>The only response he got from Louis was him dropping his head down and staring at the floor, not having the mental ability to face Harry with <em>yet</em> another lie. </p><p>Harry felt defeated for the millionth time that day, "Louis, tell me what made you take this decision. It's eating me alive knowing I did something to hurt you or make you feel so uncomfortable that you had to leave me. What is it?" </p><p>Louis sighed, it's too late to have this conversation and Louis still doesn't know what to tell Harry, his mind is completely blank but he tries uttering some words, "I told you. It's nothing to do with you. I just can't do <em>this</em> anymore." Louis repeated the same old shit with a dull and tired face. Feeling so terrible inside. Louis was so sure about how he didn't sound the least bit convincing in what he had to say in response to Harry's reasonable curiosity. </p><p>There was a moment of threatening silence, the silence one experiences before the storm. </p><p>"Fuck this shit." </p><p>Harry was beyond frustrated as he got up from his place and paced his way towards Louis. Louis snapped his head up and was dragged into his bedroom in a flash of a second. Louis internally panicked and flicked his eyes between Harry's painfully clenched jaw and the tight hold on his wrist. Harry pushed open the door with a slam and swung Louis in front of him.</p><p>Louis' eyes went wide with a small gasp, "Harry? What are yo—" Louis fell first on the bed as Harry threw him on it carelessly, Louis rose on his elbows and turned around to watch Harry take his blazer off, he stood there in his daisy white shirt, glaring down at Louis dejectedly as he pulled on his tie to loosen it up, tattooed chest heaving and peaking out of the roughly opened buttons down his navel. </p><p>Louis breathed with a thudding heart as he slowly sat up and pushed his hands between his thighs and pressed them shut. He felt the arousal hitting him, he curled his toes against the carpet below.</p><p>Harry held his chin harshly whilst bending down, piercing his now dark eyes into the soft blue ones, "I'm gonna get what I want just the way <em>you..</em>" he tugged on Louis' chin for emphasis, watching Louis part his lips with a soft pant, "<em>..you</em> fucking did!”</p><p>Louis blinked and swallowed that one tear down, “<em>You</em> wanted to get rid of me and you did so now I will get what I fucking<em> want</em>." and with that Harry smashed his lips brutally on Louis's soft ones, making Louis squirm at the impact. Louis gripped the collar of Harry's shirt, trying to not fall behind on the bed as he kissed him back with all his energy, marveling at Harry's taste for the last time. Harry pushed his tongue in, curling it around Louis, sucking on it, and pulling on it with harsh tugs. Earning a soft hum from Louis and a desperate pull on his shirt where Louis was holding him like a life support. </p><p>Harry pulled away to hold Louis's sharp jaw, making him look in the eyes, seeing if he denies or argues back. </p><p>"Anything you want, Harry," Louis whispered on his lips, making his lips brush on Harry's, sounding so <em>pained</em> yet genuine about his confession. </p><p>Harry's eyes fell into a soft gaze but he quickly picked himself up, turning into a darker shade of <em>lust and want.</em></p><p>"I want to ruin you for anyone you'll ever date," Harry said through his gritted teeth as he slipped his hands under the hem of Louis's shirt, pulling it off and sending goosebumps all over Louis's naked form. </p><p>He sat himself down and made Louis stand in between his legs, staring up at Louis as he spoke with his dominating tone that had Louis straightened his back, “Take your pants off.”</p><p>Louis twitched a shiver and nodded his head, pushing his sweatpants and underwear down his legs and kicking it away. Harry let his eyes wander on the thick thighs and controlled himself with a slow countdown till the thought of picking Louis up and fucking him hard against the wall diffused.</p><p>Louis shyly stood in front of Harry with his hard cock standing erect in front of Harry's face. Feeling <em>vulnerable and insecure</em>, what if Harry leaves him like this just to make fun of him for trusting Harry or for thinking that Harry wanted to do anything with him after what he had done to Harry. </p><p>But all of it vanished within seconds as he was being pulled down on Harry's lap, having Harry's heavy bulge pressing in the swell of his butt cheeks, the fabric of Harry's trouser rubbing on his clenching hole.</p><p>Harry didn't waste a single second as he wrapped his fingers around Louis's stiff cock and squeezed him <em>hard,</em> making Louis kick a leg in the air. </p><p>Louis gasped at the sudden intrusion as Harry pumped it rapidly, at a maddening speed, squeezing him hard at the base and twirling his thumb harshly on the tip of his leaking cock. Harry licked his lips wet whilst playing with pre-come on the tip of Louis's cock, gliding it down and fucking him hard with his larger hands.</p><p>Louis breathed through his mouth and covered Harry's hand with his as he slouched his back, trying to intake the intense pleasure, unintentionally grinding his ass on Harry's growing bulge, "Ahh,<em> fuck</em> Harry." Louis panted through his parted lips and whipped his head to only get kissed by Harry breathlessly. </p><p>Harry kept Louis' pretty little mouth occupied with loud slurps, trailing a hand upon his nipples, tweezing them painfully hard with the tip of his fingers, and making Louis buck his hips into Harry's hand. </p><p>Louis sharply jolted against Harry's face as he broke the kiss, panting on his lips, "Haz… please." he sobbed against Harry's cheeks. He so wanted to come already. The need to have Harry inside of him growing louder with desperation. Longing for the feeling to be full and safe in Harry's arms, it's been so long and Louis wants to make it up for it all in this <em>one night.</em> To remember Harry, forever.</p><p>Harry wetly mouthed his lips on Louis' neck with nibbles that would sure leave marks tomorrow, well that's <em>exactly</em> Harry's intention, "For anyone that will ever touch you… should know you were <em>mine</em>." Harry fiercely spoke in Louis' ear as he clutched his pink-headed dick and pinched on his nipples brutally, twisting them between his thumb and forefinger — shivering Louis' insides as goosebumps crawled all over his body and he cried a loud sob of<em> Harry. </em></p><p>The thought of Louis being someone else's burns Harry's heart into ashes.</p><p>"Whatev- whatever you want." Louis softly spoke and innocently blinked his teary eyes at Harry. Harry pulled his hands away and cupped Louis's face with a force that had Louis melting. He always loved when Harry would get rough with him. </p><p>"<em>Bloody…</em> fucking shit! FUCK! Fuck! Fuck! Louis why aren't you<em> fighting me back?!</em>" He shouted and kissed him hard on the lips with never-ending frustration. </p><p>Louis pulled away to breathe and whisper, "Don't wanna hurt you mo—"</p><p>"You already hurt me to my core, Louis," Harry dropped his hands off of Louis and tilted his head, watching Louis suck a breath as his lips twitched with the <em>blame of betrayal</em> and a single tear fell down his cheeks. </p><p>"You…<em> you…</em>" Harry searched for something in Louis' eyes and all he saw was pain and tears, "... <em>broke me</em>. You broke my heart, Louis. I gave you my heart and you tore it apart, you tore it, Louis. You <em>fucking</em> tore it." Harry choked on his words as he saw Louis finally crying his heart out, Louis sobbed brokenly and covered his mouth, face fell in <em>shame, regret, guilt, </em>and <em>sympathy</em> <em>for Harry</em> and maybe.. a little for himself.</p><p>"I did," Louis nodded his head furiously and sniffed, "I am not worth it, Harry. You.. <em>you deserve better</em>." Louis tried reaching for Harry but it felt too foreign, was he <em>allowed</em> to? Does he <em>deserve</em> it? </p><p>Seeing Louis cry was worse than the heartbreak, seeing him be so helpless makes Harry fight the world to protect him and never let anything bad happen to him. But Louis has shut himself down and nothing is working, saying all these untrue horrible things to him isn't working either. Harry is nothing but helpless.</p><p>He lost his bright and sassy Louis, he lost <em>that</em> Louis.</p><p>Harry swallowed his tears down and snapped back because Louis being ridiculous, "Fucking <em>bullshit,</em> Louis. Don't give me that crap, you and I both know that's not the bloody <em>truth.</em>" Harry rounded his arms around Louis' petite waist and roughly pulled him up against his chest, pressing Louis' back on his chest as he shifted near the headboard behind him.</p><p>Louis shook his head and pushed it sideways, quietly gazing at Harry before breaking the silence, "I'm not what you need, Harry. You need someone who could love you back without…<em> a second thought</em>." he whispered the last words with a soft sob running on his lips.</p><p>That triggered a nerve in Harry's head that was calm before, he's infuriated out of his mind now. Louis' been having second thoughts? Where is this coming from? What the fuck?<em> What on Earth</em> is Louis on and about?</p><p>Harry grinded his teeth with a clenched jaw and yanked Louis' thick thighs on each of his own — making Louis lock his ankles under Harry's calves. </p><p>"Second thoughts, huh? <em>Really?"</em> he grabbed Louis' jaw and latched his lips on Louis' swollen ones — sucking on his tongue and straining his neck as he pulled Louis' head more towards him with each slurp of lips. Louis was absolutely pliant in his hands as he <em>always</em> is. Louis gripped Harry's hand and squealed as Harry spread his own legs wide along with Louis', stretching them till Louis felt a pinch in his inner thighs — having a low moan rumble in-between their lips.</p><p>Louis pulled away, whimpering a loud<em> fuckfuckfuck</em> as he threw his head back on Harry's shoulders and parted his lips to suck some air. </p><p>"How long have you been having these <em>'second thoughts',</em> Louis? Please enlighten me." Harry scoffed and groped Louis' painfully hard cock in his warm hands, engulfing his girth and quickly tugging him, Louis arched his back and let out a series of cries and begs. It hurts how <em>sensitive</em> his prick is getting.</p><p>"Haz–" Louis sobbed.</p><p>"Oh! Let me guess when you realized you had your way with the<em> fucking CEO of Style's corporation</em> and how <em>you</em> took advantage of my feelings like a <em>cheap fucking whore.</em>" Harry accused and spanked a hard smack on the inner skin of Louis' thigh, spanking him until Louis was a sobbing wreck with high moans of pleasure.</p><p>Louis gasped loudly and let a broken whisper of, "I am, I did take advantage of you. I did." Louis rambled senselessly.</p><p>Harry was providing him all the reasons for him to hate Louis, making it easier for Louis to lie back. If admitting all these accusations will have Harry leave him, so be it.</p><p>Harry groaned against Louis' ears, he knows Louis is lying. Harry nudged a dry finger against Louis' clenching hole, he pressed the pad of his middle finger in and Louis jolted in his lap, squirming as Harry stroked his cock with the other hand — the dry finger being thrust deep inside his warm hole. Louis melted into Harry's touch as the stretch burnt his skin around the rim. He tapped Harry's hand lightly as the intense feeling nudging his guts into<em> jelly.</em> He panted a whisper of<em> Harry</em> and searched for Harry's mouth to kiss him and ease the <em>pain</em> in his mind and the<em> pleasure</em> wrapped around him. </p><p>"Haa haa..." Louis whispered a scream when Harry slid their legs wider, making Louis arch his back at the stinging pain caused by his straining thighs. Louis' cock spurted a blob of pre-come at that.</p><p>Louis panted, "No more, Harry. Let me come, please," he murmured with his eyes closed and head falling on Harry's shoulders in the exhaustion of Harry's assaulting hands. But Harry was not in the mood to forgive as he sped his pumping hand and curled his finger in and against Louis' throbbing walls. Louis jerked and writhed on his lap, trying to shy away from the intensity but push more on it at the same time. Harry thumbed the pre-come and dug his thumb in Louis' red slit, making Louis brokenly shout a loud <em>fuck. </em></p><p>
  <em> "Hazza.." </em>
</p><p>"I'm not your Hazza anymore, Lou," Harry spoke with a hint of sadness to his voice and stopped all of his movements on Louis.</p><p>Louis opened his tired eyes at the realization and looked at Harry with his trembling lips, he was about to cry… and this time it wouldn't be out of pleasure.</p><p>And he did, he howled his hurting chest with tears of heartache bawling out of his eyes.</p><p>"Shh," Harry cooed and ripped the tie out of his neck whilst kissing Louis quiet. He grabbed Louis's wrist and tied them together with a quick knot. Louis broke the kiss with a hiccup and looked at his hands and then back at Harry when he was suddenly scooped up in Harry's arms. Louis curled his crying face under Harry's jaw, resting his hands on his hard cock, hiccupping and kissing Harry's neck sweetly, he didn't want to get away from him.</p><p>He wants Harry to <em>use</em> him and <em>forget</em> him, it's for Harry's own good.</p><p>Louis peeled his eyes open when he felt his feet hitting the cold floor and his jaw being forced up to make him look up at the mirror in front of him.</p><p>He saw himself — eyes all swollen and traces of tears racing down his face, a sparkle of sorrow in his eyes. Hands tied and resting near his groin. He couldn't look at himself, he couldn't endure the fact that <em>this</em> was the person who broke Harry's heart. He looked away and Harry was quick to catch that.</p><p>"Look at yourself, Louis… and tell me that you <em>don't want me</em>. Say <em>you don't love me anymore</em> with <em>that</em> face of yours. Come on, convince me." Harry shouted and Louis shivered with guilt as he saw himself break into tears.</p><p>He furiously shook his head and pleaded, he can't tell Harry that he doesn’t love him, not in a million years, "Don't do that to me, Harry. <em>Please,</em> I beg you." Louis whimpered.</p><p>"You made false promises and used me. Played with my emotions and threw me away like I meant nothing to you. Didn't you, Louis?" </p><p>Louis wants to let Harry know that it wasn't the truth, he wanted to <em>scream</em> and say <em>he loves him</em>. But he can't do that so he nodded instead and saw Harry close his eyes and inhale, a hurtful look on his face as he grabbed the bottle of lube and spurted it on his fingers.</p><p>Regardless of the hurt, those words gave him yet Louis accepted it all and shuddered. </p><p>"Now I am gonna use you and forget that you meant something to me once." Harry coldly spat the words out and Louis sucked on his wobbly lips and lowered his body down towards the counter in front of him, he gripped it weakly with his tied hands. Harry spread the liquid in between his fingers and rubbed it over the rim before shoving and curling it in Louis's warmness, <em>the warmness that Harry loves and craves for</em>. Louis's breath hitched with a gasp and his toes curled at the intrusion.</p><p>Harry thrust his long middle finger in and froze at the spot, giving it a wiggle, causing Louis to hit his hand on the sink. He curled his head around his chest and whispered a soft<em> 'oh god, fuck fuck fuck'.</em></p><p>Harry pushed his finger <em>deeper</em>, right against Louis' prostate, not moving it anywhere, just digging deep into that spot. </p><p>"<em>Fuckfuckfuck please, </em>Harry!"</p><p>Harry held Louis' jaw with his other hand and made him face the mirror, "You'll let someone do this to you, huh?" Harry whispered in his ears and eyed him sideways, not stopping the nudging against his spot, Louis painfully arched his back as Harry was practically lifting Louis' ass with just his fingers in his hole. Louis's whole body gave a shock at that, having him hit his knees on the wooden shelf below the sink.</p><p>"Harry <em>please...</em>"</p><p>"Or will you go back to fucking girls? Is that what this is? Has some bitch caught your attention, Louis? Tell me." Harry started shoving his fingers in and out of Louis' butthole. Hearing it squeak filthily.</p><p>Louis cried out and twisted his face towards Harry, breathing heavily and a shine of wetness on the rim of his eyes.</p><p>"Nobody, no.. please wanna come, Harry."</p><p>"You should stop asking for something you don't deserve," Harry spoke and sucked on Louis' neck, biting it and licking it wet when he formed small patches of marks until he was satisfied.</p><p>Louis moaned at that and hid his face with his hands, sobbing in it. </p><p>Harry pulled his hands down, "Cry for me, Louis. Let me see you cry for me." With that, Harry added another finger and scissored him open, having Louis drop his hands down on his cock, sniffing and panting softly.</p><p>Harry unbuckled his belt with one hand and threw it on the marbled floor, flinching Louis with the <em>thud</em> of it hitting the floor. Louis looked at Harry through the mirror as Harry stared him down and unzipped his trousers, pushing them down his knees along with his underpants, getting rid of them altogether. He was flush naked and Louis cried out because Harry never stopped pounding his fingers against his sore spot.</p><p>His dick stood up against his belly with dripping pre-come down the slit, Louis wanted it so bad. </p><p>Harry quickly lined himself behind Louis, holding him by the waist and popping the last button open, and shimming his shirt down his shoulders as he pressed his cock up against the rim, watching the tight pink skin stretch obscenely around his thick cock. </p><p>Louis breathed a sigh of relief when he felt Harry nudging his hole but it quickly turned into a sharp gasp as Harry rammed all of his cock in one go, not letting Louis off that easily when he felt him clenched around his cock. </p><p>"<em>Ha, fuck…</em>" Louis hissed with wide eyes, a hint of burn forming on his rim as Harry pounded roughly, not giving him time to adjust, hitting his hips sharply against Louis' sore butt, having it jiggle with each hard thrust. Harry fucking <em>cursed</em> at that.</p><p>Louis was weak in his knees with the impact of Harry digging deep into him, being so cruel with his doings. </p><p>Harry watched Louis take him without uttering a single complaint, seeing his inked chest rise up and down with harsh puffs of air, fringe falling on his eyes and abs contracting with pleasure as he was relentless against Louis' prostate. Not giving him a moment to <em>breathe.</em> </p><p>Harry held Louis' biceps in his hands, making his restraint wrists flattened up against his tummy. Harry pulled Louis up against his mouth, making him arch his back and melt into Harry's touch. </p><p>"Your legs are giving up, <em>oh you poor thing</em>," Harry whispered, patronizing Louis. </p><p>Louis should feel humiliated but it's only adding more to his painting pleasure. Louis choked a whine in the back of his throat, his<em> wet, hard, and heavy cock</em> banging on his belly with Harry's <em>deep and fast</em> thrust coursing through his hips and shocking his senses.  </p><p>Louis let a surprised squeal out of his fucked up throat as Harry hooked his arms under Louis' knees from behind, pressing Louis hard against Harry's heaving chest. </p><p>
  <em>"AH, ah, ah!"</em>
</p><p>Louis sobbed out as the change of position had Louis practically hovering up in the air, it was enough of a clash on his arousal as he came with a loud shudder, white ropes shooting out of his <em>heavily</em> sensitive slit, lapping his chest obscenely. Louis dropped his head back on Harry's shoulders, fighting for breath.</p><p>Harry chuckled bitterly, "With such a delicate body, you sure you can hold and rely on someone that's not me, Louis?"</p><p><em>I don't wanna hold anybody that's not you,</em> was on the tip of his tongue but Harry didn't give Louis time to respond as he plunged his cock <em>in and out</em> of Louis' <em>pulsating hole</em> once again. Louis jumped a little in Harry's arms as he was bounced <em>up and down</em> on Harry's cock, Harry's biceps bulging out with each lift. Louis shook his head softly at the hypersensitivity he felt in his cock and gaped at Harry through the mirror, he watched his reflection, saw the pink handprints on his inner thighs and Harry's cock disappearing in his pink hole. Harry was so deep he swears he feels him <em>inside</em> his belly. </p><p>"<em>Harry, oh, oh, oh… please</em>," Louis whispered tiredly, hands placed with a slump between his legs, cock getting hard <em>again</em> and moving in-between his constraint wrists. Giving him the friction that's making it harder for him to not scream out loud, his cock stinging with over sensitivity. It felt so good but it was so much,<em> so much</em> that Louis was <em>numb with ecstasy</em>. He couldn't comprehend a single thing in his head, all he could think about was <em>Harry and his touch. </em></p><p>Harry groaned on the nape of Louis's neck, feeling Louis' <em>tight velvety</em> walls <em>squeezing</em> his cock so addictingly, he knocked his hips <em>deeper</em> and husked, "Baby, hold your cock at the base." he knew Louis was close to coming again, <em>he knows it</em>, he knows every inch of Louis' body inside out.</p><p>Louis <em>preened</em> at the pet name, it felt like <em>ages</em> since Harry called him that. Louis eagerly nodded and lifted his aching arms and wrapped his fingers at the base, holding it tight, being <em>a good boy</em> for Harry as much as he could. </p><p>Louis mumbled quietly on Harry's jaw, "Did it, Harry."</p><p>Harry held his smile back, he's angry at him but he can never resist Louis when he's soft and pliant for him. <em>Hell,</em> he can never resist the happiness that bubbles inside of him when he watches his sunshine being himself because a part of him is helplessly<em> in love with him</em> no matter what the situation is.</p><p>Harry can't stop loving him, even if he doesn't want Harry. </p><p>Harry urged forward and <em>sucked</em> on his lips and <em>twisted</em> his tongue with Louis', swallowing Louis' soft whimpers, pushing and hitting his cock again and again on Louis' sweet spot. Having Louis pull away with a breathless gasp, spit glittering lips and hooded eyes <em>being the death</em> <em>of Harry. </em></p><p>Harry flicked his eyes on Louis' face, watching him spurt tiny<em> ah! ah! ah!</em> with each bounce. Sweaty body rubbing sensually with the sinful sounds,<em> god, </em>Harry can't get enough of Louis.</p><p>Harry leaned forward and nipped on Louis' bottom lip, making him curl his head outwards, "Do not come until I tell you to." Harry sternly whispered and Louis nodded his head, panting.</p><p>"I won't," Louis blinked lazily and trembled in Harry's arms when Harry gave a <em>long strong thrust,</em> turning Louis' thighs into <em>jelly.</em> He aimed sharply at Louis's prostate, having his toes and head curl with the<em> force</em> the pounding<em> held.</em></p><p>“<em>Fuckfuckfuck!</em>” He slumped heavily on Harry's body, breathing out of his mouth as his grip loosens on his cock. Trying not to come has never been this difficult. </p><p>Harry kissed his cheeks sweetly before placing him carefully back on the ground. He quickly held Louis up when Louis lost his balance a little with his constrained wrists.</p><p>Harry turned him around and saw the blue eyes shifting into his glassy ones, blinking drowsily at him, he leaned lower to kiss Louis on the lips, <em>sweeter</em> this time, caressing his cheekbones with one and holding the back of his head securely with the other, marveling at the taste of his delicious Louis. </p><p>Louis crumbled into the touch, the soft touches of Harry's fingers on his body and harsh nibbles on his lips making his<em> head spin in bliss. </em></p><p>Harry slotted his mouth away from Louis and turned him around, wrapping his left arm across Louis's sweaty chest and the other around his come-covered belly, pulling Louis tightly against his chest, rubbing his hard and leaking cock in between Louis's butt cheeks. Basically fucking the gap between Louis's thighs. The sleek sound of Harry's lubed cock oozing its way out and banging in Louis' head was making Louis drool hungrily.</p><p>Louis swore under his breath when the cockhead latched on his gaping hole with each teasing slide. Harry kept his pace constant as he buried his head in the crook of Louis's shoulder and sucked at the soft skin, creating a red patch of skin for Louis to remember who he<em> belongs</em> to. </p><p>Louis’s breath hitched audibly in his throat at the sensation of Harry nipping at his neck and thrusting his cock in and out, making Louis cry for it. <em>Cry for his cock. </em></p><p>“Please, Harry, <em>please</em>,” Louis whispered, he wants to come, and Harry is so close to fucking him again but he isn't and its a <em>torture</em> to Louis. He can't move around, he can't touch himself. He's completely at <em>Harry's mercy.</em> </p><p>“What is it?” Harry spoke against his neck, staring at Louis through the mirror without lifting his head, Louis whimpered needily.</p><p>“Fuck me, please.” Louis panted and saw his cock twitch against Harry's arm that was wrapped around his tummy.</p><p>“Why should I? You didn't want me anymore, shouldn't I just use you for my benefit and leave ‘cause I am something that you don't need anymore. Isn't it right, Louis?” </p><p>Louis dropped his eyes down, <em>you deserve this,</em> he told himself. “Use me,” Louis mumbled to himself and couldn’t stop that one teardrop from falling on Harry's arms that were wrapped around him so firmly. </p><p>Suddenly everything stopped and there was no sound of any kind whatsoever. And Louis felt a series of water drops wetting his shoulder, he lifted his head to see Harry quietly balling his eyes out, making that one vein on his forehead throb with pressure.</p><p>Louis didn't want to upset Harry, it wasn't his intention.</p><p>Harry gave a bittersweet smile, "Hurts? <em>Hurts,</em> right? My words are hurting you, right?" </p><p>Louis pressed his wobbling lip together and nodded a bit before he shook his head, “I deserve it.” he whispered with no hope.</p><p>Harry tsked bitterly, losing all his grip on Louis, annoyed that Louis thinks that way, "You deserve my love, Louis. Why can't you see that?"</p><p>Louis felt a massive heaviness on his heart as he saw Harry whimper with undeniable pain. Louis sobbed as he quickly turned around and cupped his tied hands around Harry's jaw as he stood on his toes to press his lips on Harry's, taking Harry by surprise.</p><p>Harry blinked his eyes and watched Louis kiss him so passionately, not missing the way his eyes flutter over his pink flushed cheeks. </p><p>Louis opened his eyes and pulled back, hands still caressing Harry lovingly, "I'm sorry."</p><p>Harry had a blank expression on his face, “Thought if I hurt you it would vanish the fire inside me, the fire to <em>light you</em> and <em>burn you</em> just the way I am burning inside but… it only caused me more<em> pain</em>,” Harry whispered and Louis broke down, crying and profusely wiping his own tears with the back of his hands. Harry sealed his lips on Louis', enveloping him in a soothing soft kiss, it had<em> every inch</em> of love and care in it.</p><p>Harry let Louis suckle on his tongue and smiled in the kiss, picking him up and feeling him dig his rather small fingers deep on his jaw, trying not to break the kiss away. Louis is adorable when he's needy and Harry is all present to nurture his needs with a fond smile that tears his face in two. </p><p>Harry regretfully slipped himself off of Louis' lips and moved his hands up against the headboard, tying the constraint wrists of Louis' to the metal headboard above. Louis looked up at his hands and back at Harry who was staring at him with an undeniable<em> hunger</em>, the hunger to savor Louis up and cage him in so he won't try to escape like <em>ever.</em> </p><p>Louis gulped when Harry ran his fingers down his hands with a feather-like touch to it, stopping down at his nipples and flicking it with the pad of his thumb, drawing circles on it.</p><p>"<em>Ah.. please</em>," Louis shook his head with a soft whimper, shuddering, closing his eyes and taking whatever Harry feels like giving.</p><p>Harry straddled Louis' waist and watched the pretty little thing under him wriggle with the helplessness of a kind that had Harry's cock swell up, blood rushing down on his cock at seeing Louis tied up with nothing on his naked golden skin, that's now only littered with pink and purple marks of Harry's claim. </p><p>Louis is all his for <em>now</em> and there's no way he could free himself and leave Harry. Harry wishes he could do that in real life, make Louis stay with him for the rest of his life.</p><p>Harry rolled the little nubs in between his fingers and watched Louis moan and leak all over his tummy, pre-come bubbling on the tip and flowing down the slit right on the top of his soft belly, looking like a shiny glazing on top of a cinnamon roll. </p><p>Harry leaned lower until his lips brushed on Louis', "You will come from just me playing with your nipples, do you understand?" </p><p>Louis saw the green emeralds dilate into a shade of black, he let a shaky breath out of his parted lips when Harry decided to twist his nipples a little <em>too hard.</em> Louis surrendered himself completely and nodded with a<em> mewl.</em></p><p>Harry noticed the glassy blue sapphires blink at him with the softest gaze, a hesitant look on his face, "Kiss me?" </p><p>
  <em> Kiss me? </em>
</p><p>Just like the first time.</p><p>Harry ignored his heartache and kissed the boy he's<em> uncontrollably in love</em> with. Kissing him like he means it, kissing him like that's the only thing he could do right now.</p><p>Louis gasped at the crashing of the plump lips on his, the kiss was <em>heated</em> and filled with <em>need.</em> Harry groaned in the back of his throat when Louis rutted his hips up against Harry's cock, trying to rub their cocks together, earning some denied friction to ease the ache.</p><p>Harry slumped his entire self on Louis, making him stop his rutting and pressing him deep into the mattress. Kissing him with long suckles on his tongue and deep nibbling on his lips.</p><p>Louis rolled his head and pulled on the restraints at the limitation of air, Harry was going relentless with it. Louis whined a bit to get his attention and that was what had him opening his eyes and giving Louis' small lips a break.</p><p>"HA.." Louis' mouth fell open for some air and Harry scooted a little lower to mouth his way on the perky nub that was red now.</p><p>"Why can't you be mine, Lou?" Harry bit the tip of the nub and Louis made a sound of <em>desperation</em> at that, twisting his whole torso away.</p><p>Harry saw Louis straining his neck and panting like a breathless fish above him.</p><p>"Fuck, please.. god," Louis begged and fought for mercy but Harry was stubborn to let him go easy.</p><p>Harry took the whole nipple in his mouth and gave it a harsh suckle, making a noise of sweet suction at that. Harry felt every twitch and every drop of pre-come rubbing in between their bellies.</p><p>Louis hid his face with his arms and cried, the feeling of Harry's warm mouth on his sore nipples was mind-numbingly good. Louis couldn't hold himself, struggling and fighting against the restraints that are holding him down. He wants to touch Harry, feel him in his hands and grip him hard whilst he fucks him good. </p><p>"No more Haz, please, please. <em>Fuck me.</em>" </p><p>Harry ignores all his crying and shifts his attention to the other nipple that's barely touched, looking a shade of soft pink. Harry doesn't like that now, does he? He wants it to look just as pretty and a darker shade of pink like the other one.</p><p>Harry stares at Louis through his eyelashes, "<em>Shhh,</em> I'll have my way with you until I am satisfied and... you'll <em>take</em> it." he rasps and makes it a show of teasing Louis to his limits. He licks it wet and Louis watches him with shallow breaths puffing out of his gaping mouth.</p><p>Harry takes the little nub and abuses it with his teeth and feels Louis kick his legs on the bed. Louis feels all tingly and heavy in his guts, there's a sharp and tempting urge to shoot his release in-between their bellies and feel the relief but the <em>slow</em> build-up to it is <em>torturous.</em></p><p>"Can I come, Harry?" Louis pants.</p><p>Harry slurps, giving it a final lick,<em> "Again?"</em> Harry sits back and holds the tip of Louis' throbbing cock that's dribbling pre-come profusely, "Hmm?"</p><p>Louis shyly whispers, "<em>Please</em>." </p><p>Harry smirks and bends down to lick a stripe on Louis' earlobe, whispers right on it, voice an octave low, "I get you so weak, Louis. So weak that you can't even pretend to hate me anymore." </p><p>The tone is rather sinister and has Louis break into shivers, he glances sideways at Harry, meeting his eyes. </p><p>Louis feels small, he doesn't hate Harry. He could never.</p><p>Louis whispers with sadness, sounding even smaller, "Don't hate you." </p><p>Harry holds back a tear, relieved knowing Louis doesn't despise him. He buries his head in Louis' neck, hearing the soft mewls and rapid heartbeat growing louder and louder as Harry brings a hand on Louis' cock and lessens the ache on it as he strokes him.</p><p>Harry nuzzles his neck, "Then love me, Lou." </p><p>And that's like all he needed to get himself off on, on Harry's <em>possessiveness and love</em>. He ruts his hips one last time in Harry's hands before closing his eyes shut and shaking his way with the overly denied orgasm, spurting the wetness of his arousal on his tummy and making a mess that Harry loves to see him in. </p><p>"Fuck.. " Louis closes his eyes and lets out a long drawn moan with an arch in his back.</p><p>Louis has pulled on his restraints so much that he can no longer feel the ache, it's all good and floaty. Louis faintly hears a 'good boy' from Harry and preens with a cheerful tone. </p><p>Harry notices that as he holds Louis down, compressing the aftershocks, "Shh, good boy. My good boy, been so good, baby. So good." </p><p>Louis blinks with wet eyes, completely out of it, "Your good boy?" </p><p>Harry breathes in as he wipes the tears away, "<em>Only mine</em>." </p><p>Louis gives a small smile, feeling light and dizzy as he stares at Harry's naked torso hovering over him, watching the moth tattoo splattered in white sticky ropes of come that Louis guesses are his because Harry is still rock hard and standing erect near Louis' face. </p><p>Harry untied the tie from Louis' wrist and sweetly kissed Louis. Louis kissed him back and felt the blood flowing in his hands again, he guesses that Harry has freed him from the restraints. He misses it, to be honest.</p><p>"Baby, you with me?" Harry asks when he sees Louis' eyes look out of focus. </p><p>Louis nodded with a slow blink, "Yes."</p><p>Harry kisses the top of his head and combs his fringe, "Tell me your color, Lou?" </p><p>Louis opens his blue eyes and smiles cutely, "Green.... yup, green." </p><p>Harry bit the smile that was threatening to split his face apart, he thought about how he would miss this, how hard it would be to watch this beautiful human walk around him but all Harry could do is watch him from afar and wish how Louis could be his <em>again.</em> </p><p>Harry sighed and decided to jerk himself off because Louis looks terribly tired, even though he wants to fuck him all day long and never let him out of his sight. </p><p>He sits back on his haunches and wraps a hand around himself when...</p><p>"No... want you to fuck me. Please." Louis blinked and held Harry’s hand in his.</p><p>Harry traced his fingers on the marks that the restraints left on Louis’ wrists, "No Louis, don't wanna exhaust you more."</p><p>Louis shook his head stubbornly, "I am fine please, I want it."</p><p>Harry contemplates, seeing if Louis is genuine about it or was just feeling guilty to benefit Harry an orgasm. </p><p>Louis displayed his puppy eyes, “Need it, Harry.”</p><p>Harry scrunched his nose fondly and was about to agree but Louis whined a series of begs with a high pitch to his voice. </p><p>“Shhh baby, I’m here, I’m here. I'll take care of you, okay?” Harry rubbed his cheeks and that had Louis calm down.</p><p>“I know I don't deserve it but please one last time, please.” Louis sniffs and hiccups.  </p><p>“Shh you deserve the world baby, do not say that ever again.” Harry ignores how painful that<em> ‘one last time’</em> sounded and kisses him quiet as he grabs the extra pillow and places it below Louis’ hips, holding him up and pushing the pillow under his bum. </p><p>Louis softly hummed into the kiss, loving the way Harry never fails to take care of him. He wrapped his arms around Harry's neck and felt Harry rubbing his cock with the lube and pressing it in, bottoming out with a grunt. Louis gasped a moan whilst nuzzling Harry's neck.</p><p>Louis mumbled with ease, “Love you.” </p><p>Harry froze in his place where he was balls deep in Louis, and Louis froze because that wasn’t supposed to be spurted out. He was so good at hiding his deepest feelings, how did he let his guard down. He doesn’t want to hurt and confuse Harry with his on and off confessions. He hopes Harry didn't hear that.</p><p>Harry wordlessly dropped his head in the curve of Louis’ neck and pulled out just to hit Louis back with a head-spinning thrust, the thrust held all his anger and Louis felt it <em>deeply.</em> Louis muffled a scream against Harry’s shoulders, tightly squeezing Harry's neck with his arms. </p><p>Louis panted heavily on Harry’s ears and Harry slowed his pace down, a faint sound of wail echoing in the room.</p><p>It was Harry, <em>it was Harry</em> and he was crying because...</p><p>“<em>Hazza,</em> don’t cry, please don’t cry. I am so sorry for saying that.”</p><p>Harry jerked his head up and Louis saw how red his face was, tears streaming down his cheeks.</p><p>“You're <em>apologizing</em> for loving me? For telling me the truth? <em>Really,</em> Louis?” His voice was incredibly hoarse and <em>so so so</em> pained. </p><p>"I-" Louis was cut off when Harry thrust in and turned Louis into a moaning mess, making him moan for him. Harry lifted Louis’ legs and threw them over his shoulders as he wrapped a hand across Louis' mouth before speaking, too heartbroken to listen to Louis reject him over and over, again and again.</p><p>“You can't leave me, Lou,” Harry whispered as his cock pounded inside the coziness of Louis' warmth, bending him into half and earning a low cry of a whimper from <em>his baby</em> that was beyond <em>wrecked. </em></p><p>It didn't take any time for Louis to grow into hardness again, even after coming twice in a row. Harry always had him weak and crumbling with <em>desire.</em></p><p>Louis brokenly sobbed against Harry’s hand, his pathetic whines and whimpers being trapped in.</p><p>“Will you be able to forget my touch?” Harry was grunting on top of Louis as he <em>grinded</em> his cock on Louis' sensitive spot, a brush of his cockhead on Louis’ prostate and Louis was jolting in his arms. Harry held him securely and dug deep, almost breaking Louis’ back with the force of it. The <em>possessiveness</em> flowing in his veins.</p><p>Louis felt sultry, he was numb out of his mind as Harry didn't miss a beat and fucked him deeper in the mattress. Louis shuddered with a muffled sob.</p><p>“Will you let someone touch you like I do?” Harry positively grew angrier as he snapped his hips, the constant jabbing of his cock on Louis’ sore spot made Louis curl his face in Harry’s neck. Harry moved his hands away and grabbed Louis’ head, entwining his fingers in Louis’s soft hair.</p><p>“No, no, no. I won't let anyone touch you, never.” </p><p>“<em>Oh Harry, oh... I’m-</em>” Louis panted and pulled Harry more in his arms.</p><p>There was practically no space between them, Louis’ overly sensitive cock being rubbed between their torsos. </p><p>"You want to run away from me?" Harry grunted and rammed in, his pace shifting to something rapid and so fast, the filthy sound of hips clapping together banging on the walls of the room.</p><p>Louis gasped for air and moaned, shaking his head and arching his back against the mattress. The impact of the thrusts making him hitch up on the mattress a little by little.</p><p>Harry pinned his forehead on Louis’, damp skin mingling together, "I will chase you till my last breath." </p><p>Louis locked his eyes on Harry with a slack jaw, blinking at him, an innocent look covering his face. He realizes that no one could ever love him the way Harry does. <em>No one.</em></p><p>Harry slowed his tempo but the shovel of every thrust was a reminder to Louis, a reminder on who makes him feel this way and who<em> will</em> always make him feel this way.</p><p>Harry nosed at his throat and murmured, “You hear me, you'll never get rid of me.”</p><p>Louis felt those words and that last powerful hit on his spot as he shamelessly let a high pitched moan rumble out of his fucked out throat, spurting and coming down from his high yet dropping in that space where he couldn’t remember what was bothering him in the first place, all he remembered was that Harry would always love him and never leave him. He was happy here, it felt so much better.</p><p>Harry saw Louis go limp beneath him, eyes half-open and unfocused, a smile on his lips. Harry felt satisfied and pumped his hips a few times, getting off of the way Louis looks so fucked out. Harry panted and filled Louis up, feeling the walls clench around his thick girth, he heard Louis softly mumble incoherent words. </p><p>Harry slumped back on Louis, not willing to pull out of Louis <em>just yet.</em> Wanting the moment of feeling Louis around him last a bit longer. He rolled them both and made Louis lay across his chest, with an ass full of Harry's come and cock. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Louis was fast asleep on Harry's meaty chest, breathing softly and drooling a little bit. Harry smiled and wrapped his hands around Louis, clinging to him. </p><p>The time was going slower than usual, Harry watched the sun peeking out from the dull clouds through the open window. The weather has been awful and depressing the whole day yesterday and it doesn't seem to end any time soon.</p><p>Harry was blinked out of his trance when he heard Louis gasp and shiver in his arms.</p><p>"Louis? Lou?" Harry furrowed his brows and worriedly looked down where Louis' eyes were closed but he was panicking in his sleep. Harry rubbed his back and whispered sweet-sweet things in Louis's ears, trying to calm him down. Maybe he was having a bad dream.</p><p>"Didn't.... didn't want to..... leave, leave... Hazz..." Louis mumbled, sounding tearful even in his deep slumber.</p><p>Harry went wide-eyed, he knew Louis was lying and hiding something from him but now it was clearer than before. </p><p>"Lou baby? I'm here, Hazza is here with you, baby." Harry whispered and made a slight movement of pulling out when Louis blinked his eyes open and lifted his head, looking drowsy and frightened.</p><p>"<em>Oh, my baby,</em> you okay?" Harry pecked his lips and raised his eyebrows politely.</p><p>Louis looks disoriented and confused but nods his head when worry grows darker on Harry's face, "Yes."</p><p>"Okay, I'll just.." Harry pushes his hips outwards a little but stops when Louis whines.</p><p>"No, please. Stay here with me... and... in?" Louis stutters, blushing as he hides back in Harry's chest. Louis would always blush at the fact of him liking cockwarming more than Harry. </p><p>Harry smiles whilst nosing Louis' hair, but he will not lie - he is getting whiplash with Louis' reactions and confessions because they aren't aligning with what he to say in the office earlier. Nonetheless, Harry is very happy to comply because Harry knows how fragile Louis gets in his subspace haze. </p><p>"Not going anywhere, baby. You're safe with me, <em>always</em>." Harry cradles Louis in his arms, kissing the top of his head whilst pulling the duvet on top of them. He'll clean and feed his little Louis later.</p><p>The tenseness in Louis's body fading away as he closes his very tired eyes that haven't been getting any rest for quite a few days now. Feeling secure, happy, and full of Harry. Harry gently patted on his back, a soft rhythm to it as he thinks about so many things. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>After ten minutes, Harry decides to get Louis cleaned and get him clothed as Louis keeps shivering even under the duvet, Louis wasn't very fond of sleeping completely naked unlike Harry, he needs some extra clothing on his body.</p><p>Harry gently rolls Louis to the side, his palm cradling his head as he rests it on the pillow and pulls his semi-hard cock out of Louis. Louis kept hitching up on Harry's chest and unintentionally grinded on it a few times, making Harry curse as he tried his best to not fuck Louis again.</p><p>Louis shuffled on the bed sheet when the sudden emptiness made him uneasy, Harry watched the come oozing out of Louis' little hole, dripping down the curve of his bum prettily. </p><p>Harry got out of the bed and wrapped Louis in the duvet before he walked into the bathroom to grab a warm wet washcloth for Louis, he got back after a few seconds and kneeled on the bed whilst unleashing the duvet away from Louis' beautiful body. Harry combed Louis' fringe out of his face and ran the clean towel on his cheekbones, wiping the tear stains, he went further up and wiped his forehead and lips. He smiled and ran a thumb on his bottom lip, giving it a soft peck. </p><p>He moved further down and gazed at the love bites he left on Louis's neck, he didn't mean to mark him to<em> this</em> extend but <em>fuck</em> if he didn't look so good with it, it will take days to fade away and Harry doesn't regret it even a little bit, everyone should know that he's somebody else's and not something to pry on. Harry moved lower and cleaned his entire torso that was covered in nothing but come, nipples looking positively pink and swollen. He slipped the washcloth between his thighs and wiped the leaking come out of his hole. He turned the washcloth to the other side and gently dabbed it on Louis's limp cock.</p><p>When he thought Louis was thoroughly cleaned, he cleaned himself and decided to shower later as he got back in Louis' closet and picked the black hoodie that Louis would practically drown in, he loved how cozy, adorable and fuckable Louis looked in it. He also grabbed a pair of black Adidas shorts.</p><p>He sat at the edge of the bed but realized that getting something for Louis to eat and drink would be good so he picked his shirt from the floor and padded his way out of the bedroom and into the living area. He slipped the shirt on and rolled his sleeves up, walking in the kitchen and noticing how untouched the things looked around him. As if Louis never went in here and yup, the refrigerator was empty with only a few bottles of water and a single box of grapes in it.</p><p>Harry frowned, he was sure Louis hadn't eaten enough these days... no wonder he looked so weak when he entered the office. </p><p>Harry felt uneasy, Louis' refrigerator for a matter of fact could never be this empty.</p><p>How long has Louis been going through whatever he's going through and why the fuck didn't Harry notice it earlier, the level of carelessness Harry had shown this week was making him want to punch himself in the face. Harry sighed and made a mental note to stock it up before Louis is wide awake. </p><p>Harry ran a hand in his hair and took the bottle of water with the box of grapes, entering the bedroom.</p><p>Louis was sleeping peacefully and it took everything in Harry to not wake him up but he had to so he sat down and rested the fruit and water on the nightstand.</p><p>"Lou? Wake up. You need to eat something, please."</p><p>Louis softly groaned and stirred in his sleep, trying to open his eyes, "Hmm?"</p><p>"Come on, you have to eat something." Harry smiled.</p><p>"Not hungry-eee." Louis dozed off once again.</p><p>Harry shook his head fondly and crowded the space around Louis' head, explaining something to a sleepy Louis is like talking to a wall. He held Louis' head up and popped a grape in his mouth. Grasping him in his arms. </p><p>Louis opened his eyes at the coldness on his lips and saw Harry feeding him, "Eat, Louis."</p><p>Louis closed his eyes again and nodded, munching on every grape that was pushed in his mouth. Harry quietly chuckled when Louis bit his finger, thinking it was a grape, "It's a hard grape..."</p><p>Harry pressed his smile and pressed the actual grape this time, "Hmm, this is soft." Louis mumbled.</p><p>Louis Tomlinson will be the death of Harry Styles, always and forever. </p><p>Harry made him eat at least twenty of it because Louis started complaining about how it's too sweet, he unscrewed the cap of the bottle and rested it on Louis' lips. "Drink this, please." And Louis did as he gulped half the bottle down, all with his eyes closed shut.</p><p>Next, Harry picked the hoodie and draped it on Louis' head, "Lift your hands, Lou." and Louis drowsily did that too as Harry slipped it down completely.</p><p>Harry grabbed the shorts, putting Louis' legs in it and pushing it up on his hips, "Lift your bum." and Louis nodded but winced a little whilst doing it. Harry snapped his head up and saw Louis scrunch his nose.</p><p>"Sore.." Louis mumbled. Harry bit his lips guiltily and pushed the shorts past his waist.</p><p>"Sorry," Harry spoke and placed him back on the pillow and dimmed the lights.</p><p>"Feels good," Louis murmured. </p><p>Harry gave a smug look to basically no one because Louis was still somehow sleeping. He turned around to get back to his side of the bed when he felt a hand wrapped around his wrist, his eyes followed the hand, and saw Louis look at him with hooded eyes, "Cuddle, please?"</p><p>Harry smiled and nodded, Louis's embrace will make him feel at ease anyway. Even though that's the only thing he's fighting to have for the rest of his life right now.</p><p>Harry took his shirt off and snuggled Louis under the duvet, feeling sleep heavy on his eyes when he drowned in the comfort of Louis' scent lingering around him.</p><p>Louis turned around and buried his face under Harry's neck, wrapping his hands around Harry's torso and squeezing a leg between Harry's naked ones. Harry happily mirrored him and rested his face on Louis', holding him tight. The intimacy made Harry tear a bit.</p><p>“Won't leave me?” Louis spoke in the silence of the room, voice sounding muffled.</p><p>As much as Harry would love to accept it he knew it was his subspace and sleepiness talking, talking the truth to be exact. He knew Louis in his proper state of mind would refuse this in the morning and lie about how he was not in his senses or doesn't remember saying it.</p><p>Louis is craving reassurance in some sort of way and Harry will never lie to him about his feelings so it's easier to say the next words because it's nothing but the truth. </p><p>“Won't leave you, ever.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Harry blinked his eyes open as the light in the room grew brighter, feeling his right arm numb as Louis was sleeping on it, looking like an adorable little duck. Harry dreamily smiled and carefully pulled his arm out without disturbing Louis. Harry rested his feet on the floor and cracked the muscles of his back, stretching his arms. Harry rubbed his eyes and searched for his phone and when he saw his clothes scattered on the floor, all the memories from yesterday flashed in his head within seconds and now he was in a terrible mood. </p><p>He had genuinely forgotten about it all for a minute there. He looked back at Louis who was breathing calmly with a pout on his lips, he leaned down and pecked it gently, caressing Louis' cheekbones, thinking about how this could be his last kiss with Louis. He frowned and left the bed, heading towards the shower and standing under it, feeling the warmness of the water on his <em>cold bruised soul.</em></p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Harry dressed himself back with the clothes he had worn yesterday, excluding the blazer and tie. He tucked his shirt in and buttoned his trousers whilst walking out of the bedroom, searching for his phone. He found it on the coffee table and picked it up and unlocked it, ignoring the tons of notification and noting the time.</p><p>14:05.</p><p>Harry made his way inside the kitchen but stopped when he remembered how deserted it was. He took his steps back and headed out of the house instead, locking the door securely before leaving for the nearest grocery store. </p><p>Harry got back at the house after thirty five-minutes of shopping and driving, with two big bags of grocery in his hands, he opened the door with his spare key that Louis had given him for any kind of emergency. Well, yesterday was nothing less than an emergency. </p><p>Harry quietly closed the door shut behind him and placed the bags on the counter, sorting them in the refrigerator and cabinets. </p><p>He gave a final look at it, having all the shelves full with basically junk because Louis likes it that way.</p><p>Before closing the door he scooped four eggs, sausages, and the can of beans for a quick fry-up.</p><p>Harry smiled to himself at the memory of Louis basically arguing with him on how it was so stupid and random of Harry to not buy and prefer 'a different brand of <em>beans</em> than the usual most popular brand of <em>beans</em>' and how Harry had bullied him for hating avocados and how Louis was all in his business but was quickly shut off when Harry had shoved a spoonful of beans in Louis' screaming mouth. Louis didn't dare utter a complaint after that, plenty satisfied by the taste of the <em>peculiar</em> brand of beans. </p><p>Harry snapped out of it and felt his eyes getting wet, he looked up and made the tears go away as he proceeded to make some proper breakfast at the time of lunch.</p><p>He got the utensils going on a high flame on the stove, frying everything up. He heard his notification go off and he pulled his phone out of his pocket.</p><p>
  <em><strong>Niall</strong><strong>: </strong>missin u and lou, meet me later the two of u, it's been a while</em>
</p><p><em>Niall's prediction was spot on,</em> Harry thought. But the only difference was that it's Louis who ended up hurting him, unlike what Niall had said. Harry placed the phone back on the counter and gave the eggs and sausages all his attention. Niall's words ringing in his head along with the sizzling of the food.</p><p>
  <em> Harry, do not tangle him in your complex lifestyle. He's a simple man with the kindest soul. If he's giving you his everything, he'll not care about anything and do what he thinks is the best for you even if it leads to something that's exactly opposite for him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>If he's giving you his everything, he'll not care about anything and do what he thinks is the best for you even if it leads to something that's exactly opposite for him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He'll not care about anything and do what he thinks is the best for you even if it leads to something that's exactly opposite for him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He'll not care about anything and do what he thinks is the best for you...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Even if it leads to something that's exactly opposite for him....</em>
</p><p>Harry blinked and sorted a lot of things in his head.</p><p>If Louis can pretend and be someone he isn't, so can Harry.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Harry opened the door with his forearm as the tray was occupying his hands, he pushed the door open to a flinching Louis staring at him with wide eyes. He frantically wiped his palms sloppily on his wet eyes.</p><p>"I thought you left... I-"</p><p>Harry felt Louis' insecurity deep in his heart but ignored to show it on his face as he placed the tray in front of Louis who eyed the plate and looked at Harry.</p><p>"Why are you crying?" Harry asked with no emotion on his face, now Louis <em>definitely</em> felt like crying a little bit more.</p><p>"I'm- I'm not crying. Got something stuck in my eyes." Louis murmured and pretended to pull his eyes a little to enhance his performance.</p><p>"Hmm sure, Louis. Eat the food." Harry sternly spoke. </p><p>"I am not hungry," Louis lowered his eyes and stopped breathing, the smell was enticing him to go forth. But he doesn't think he deserves it or anything else that comes from Harry. Harry's is too good for him and Louis wants to act prickly and make him leave Louis for good. </p><p>"I didn't ask. <em>Eat. It.</em>" Harry hates using his dominant voice on Louis but now he has to, Louis can't just go with his day without eating anything. God knows when's the last time he ate properly.</p><p>Louis visibly gulped and picked the set of cutlery, defeated yet feeling happy about it. He guesses Harry will never stop fussing over him. He eats the sausage under Harry's creepy surveillance, hoping Harry would stop staring at him like that. Like he's going to fuck Louis or kill him.</p><p>The awkward silence was thick in the air but Louis managed to say something with his mouthful, "Tasty."</p><p>Harry nodded his head and pressed the smile between his lips, trying his best to not be fond over his little hedgehog eating the food adorably. </p><p>Honestly, though, Harry was a proper chef like anything he made was mouth-watering so right now Louis was in food heaven, chewing on some beans, realizing that it's the peculiar beans. He smiled.</p><p>"Did you eat already?" Louis asked and politely licked the sauce from his thumb. <em>Politely.</em></p><p>Harry squeezed his thumb in his fist, Louis is so effortlessly hot it's torture seeing him do things like <em>eating </em>or<em> licking </em>or just <em>sitting </em>there.</p><p>"No, uh…” Harry finally stopped staring at Louis and went for the covered plate on the side of Louis. </p><p>Louis went for it as well to pass it to Harry but their hands brushed with each other and Louis felt a shiver run up his hand, everything went to square one when Harry and Louis weren’t dating and the sexual tension was palpable.</p><p>Harry cleared his throat and took it from Louis, inhaling deeply, every passing moment was awkward and it took all of Harry’s strength to keep his hands to himself and not all over Louis.</p><p>“Thank you,” Harry spoke and Louis nodded lightly and zoomed his eyes back on his plate, poking the egg. </p><p>Harry smirked as he lifted the plate to uncover an avocado toast and Louis’ was quick to despise the smell of it as he wrinkled his nose in disgust. Harry caught that and loved the way it bothered Louis, he was going for a fry-up too but avocado seemed appropriate, for their hate-love relationship now. And anyway, Harry never misses a moment to tease Louis. </p><p>Louis mumbled something under his breath and Harry tried his best to not laugh out loud. He swears he’s twenty-five and not five.</p><p>Louis ate as much as he could because Harry made a plate of two for Louis, it seemed like.</p><p>“Eat the whole thing, Louis,” Harry spoke as he took the last bite of his toast and clapped his hands to get rid of the crumbs. </p><p>“It’s too much, I am full.” Louis pushed the plate on the tray with a shake of his head.</p><p>Harry glared at him and proceeded to take the tray away from Louis, Louis sighed and lowered his face to wipe his mouth but squealed when Harry was sitting right in front of him where the tray was laid before. </p><p>“What-” Louis found his mouth full with a piece of toast topped with sausages and a little beans. Louis groaned and chewed the food while glaring daggers at Harry. Harry was doing the same as he successfully shoved the food in Louis’s stubborn mouth.</p><p>Louis locked his eyes with Harry and something clicked, it’s been a couple of days since Louis had properly eaten anything and the kitchen was probably empty.. that means Harry did this all for Louis and that's the reason why he is being very persistent in making him eat properly. </p><p>Why does Harry care so much? Why is he not hating Louis? Why can’t he make it easier for Louis to forget him so it’s less painful in the long run? Why can’t he stop making Louis fall in love with him even more? When all he’s trying is to get away from him. </p><p>Louis blinked and a single tear dribbled down his cheeks, before he could catch himself from falling again in the deepest sorrow Harry was wiping the tear away with his thumb and pushing the last bite of food in Louis’ mouth. Louis sniffed. </p><p>“If something hurts enough to make you cry, maybe you shouldn’t let it keep hurting you.” Harry politely stated, setting the plate aside.</p><p>Louis inhaled some air and gulped all of it down, “You won’t understand.” he whispered.</p><p>Harry sighed, “Then make me understand, Louis. Let me help you ease that storm inside your head.” </p><p>Louis shook his head and held himself tight, “I don’t know... <em>how</em>,” he saw the green eyes giving up again.</p><p>Louis looked so hesitant, threatened, and insecure.. it<em> hurt</em> Harry. If Louis doesn’t know how to... maybe Harry could help. Even if it shatters Harry apart.</p><p>The next words Harry said were the heaviest ones to say out loud, “Just tell me you don’t love me and I’ll never see you again.”</p><p>Harry thought of suggesting something Louis wanted but the look of shock on Louis’ face was confusing him. What does Louis<em> actually</em> want?</p><p>Louis’ breathing got shallower with every second he stared at Harry, utterly and madly in disbelief. He can’t do that. He wants to see Harry, wants to love him, wants to be with him. But at the same time he is incapable of doing that, he doesn’t want to ruin Harry’s life just for the sake of their love. Harry could so easily find someone else and live a peaceful life. </p><p>Louis decided to give his answer, he just had to say ‘he doesn’t’ and everything will be solved.</p><p>So he opened his mouth and Harry patiently waited for him.</p><p>He closed it a little before opening it again but no words seemed to escape his mouth, his mind blank. He thinks he can’t speak anymore like he has lost his voice. But, no. It's all there. </p><p>The only thing he doesn’t have is the ability to lie to Harry about his love for him.</p><p>He couldn’t tell anything.</p><p>“I got my answer,” Harry spoke with confidence and got up, taking his blazer from the edge of the bed, and headed out but before that, he turned around and looked back at Louis.</p><p>“Take those painkillers, if needed.”</p><p>Louis nodded his head dumbly, still couldn’t process anything in his head.</p><p>“Meet you at nine in the office tomorrow.”</p><p>Louis furrowed his brows, “Wait, what? I resigned!”</p><p>Harry took a step back, “And I terminated that. I don’t think our personal lives should have any effects on our professional ones. As if.. “ Harry scoffed bitterly and rolled his eyes, “....we have any kind of personal life together anymore. It shouldn’t matter.” </p><p>Louis watched Harry with a gaping mouth as he twisted the doorknob but Louis was groaning in annoyance, he can’t work with Harry, every second of it would be an ache in his heart, “Harry..” Louis started but was quickly cut off.</p><p>“It’s Mister Styles for you, Tomlinson. Don’t get ahead of yourself.” and with that Harry left.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>how was that, huh? hbsjkahbashjsb</p><p>anyway, my uni gave me an assignment that requires for me to watch and observe the stocks everyday and then record the data and calculate it with formulas, how lovely! my updating schedule will suck ass at times, I AM SO SORRY FOR THAT!! I'LL TRY MY HARDEST!!</p><p>this was supposed to be a one-shot... now look at us, who would have thought? not me. </p><p>hope my writing isn't confusing! thanks for reading &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Liam? Louis!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>(flashback!)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>DID Y'ALL SEE LOUIS' PICTURE FUCKKSFJ LHL SUPREMACY!</p><p>important: if anything is a possible trigger please let me know and i'll add it here!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hello, Mister Tomlinson,” Harry spoke, smirking and eyeing Louis’ broad shoulders that narrowed down to his slender waist and ending with a <em>voluptuous</em> curve of his fantastic ass. The black fabric engulfed tightly around the swell of his ass. <em>God</em>, Harry needs to chill.</p><p>Harry didn’t miss the way Louis sneakily turned around and faced the man he called so many names all morning. Harry would be lying if he said he didn’t find Louis to be the most mischievous, sassy, witty yet the most adorable human being he’s ever crossed his paths with.</p><p>He gets Niall’s obsession with him, he’s <em>riveting</em>. </p><p>“Mister Styles.” Louis winced and Harry was ecstatic to know how interesting this interview would already be. </p><p>Harry rounded his way around the table, sitting on the edge of it whilst suggesting a hand towards the chair, “Have a seat.”</p><p>“I think I should leave.” Louis tittered, he felt so fidgety like how is he supposed to act normal in this situation. He literally blamed Harry for having a curse spell on him, how fucking ridiculous is that?! He kicked himself mentally. </p><p>“I think you should sit.” Harry didn’t smile or had a loose demeanor like he had when Louis clashed into him minutes ago. He was and acted as a respected CEO and it didn’t help Louis’ case. He was fucked, and in great shit. </p><p>Harry wanted to grin and laugh this out but Louis Tomlinson was a sight to enjoy when he’s all<em> flustered.</em> His cheeks tint pink when he is. Harry wondered if he caressed a thumb across and tasted it, would it be sweet like some strawberries? It would definitely be sweeter than that. He easily bets.</p><p>Louis is standing there with his messenger bag clutched between his hands, it’s a useless attempt to try for this job now. The boss man must already dislike Louis for his prickly behavior earlier. </p><p>Well, Louis was mad, okay? It's reasonable. </p><p>Harry pushes himself away from the table and starts walking towards Louis and sees how hesitant Louis gets with every step Harry took to get closer, Harry gave a small smile and offered a hand to shake.</p><p>Louis looked at Harry and then back at the hand, he mirrored the smile and engulfed his comparatively smaller hands into the larger ones. Easily letting Harry dominate the handshake. </p><p>Louis’s hands were cold and Harry’s was just as warm, they complimented each other. </p><p>Harry felt a sense of comfort in Louis's presence, in his touch, which is weird because they have just met. </p><p>Harry placed a hand on Louis’ back and leaned a little lower, almost close to Louis’ ear, Harry spoke softly as if speaking louder might shatter the walls of the office, “What happens outside the office stays outside and vice versa, please don’t worry yourself over it.” </p><p>Louis slowly breathed and blinked up, Harry’s eyes looked rather dark for some reason but his words and tone were calming Louis’ anxiousness. <em>Unusual</em>. No one other than Zayn calmed him down or he could say getting high with him does it for Louis, but either way, he nodded his head ‘cause his mouth was not cooperating with his brain.</p><p>Harry smiled warmly and pressed his hand on Louis's back before making them fall, “Shall we, Mister Tomlinson?”</p><p>Louis exaggerated a nod with, “Yes, and please call me Louis.” he told Harry whilst following and seating himself on the chair. Harry’s office was all black, white, and grey but it had the best view with the biggest windows right behind Harry, kind of cliche to be honest. Harry did the same as he sat in his seat.</p><p>“Okay, Louis,” Harry smirked and loved the way it did things to him, loved the way it rolled on his tongue. It’s just a name yet it held a sense of ease to it.</p><p>Harry entwined his fingers together and rested his hands on Louis’ file as he leaned a little towards Louis, “So Louis, I'll be skipping the qualification part,”<em> I want to skip it all because you already have the job and a precious place in my heart,</em> “because, one - you’re here because you meet all the requirements we ask for. Second - this interview is mainly based on knowing you as a person and how compatible you'll be with,” <em>me,</em> “..my company.”</p><p>Louis nods knowingly, “That’s good and easy,” he smiles and presses his legs tightly together, getting tense once again, “But I am sure you already saw one side of me before, wasn’t very impressive? Was it, now?” </p><p>Harry did give a small grin this time, “I did and I am missing that side of yours, you seem calculated and worried now. Am I intimidating you, Louis?”</p><p>Louis breathed, “Sort of? I mean, I wasn’t very nice to you before. I don’t expect you to be nice to me now.. like you could yell at me and say how I don’t deserve any kind of job in this world with the attitude I hold at times or how you could simply lock me in your office and run away with the keys just to teach me a lesson. Like abandon me somehow, I don't know?”</p><p>
  <em> What? </em>
</p><p>“Why would I or anyone do that?” Harry gaped at Louis in utter shock.</p><p>Louis shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly as if he just didn’t blab something completely out of blue, “Just an intrusive thought! Always prepare yourself for the worse. It’s not a pretty world we live in now, do we?”</p><p>Harry is speechless as he watches this tiny creature be so pessimistic. The ache he felt to just run into Louis and hold him down, see why and what bothers him to have this sort of mindset. </p><p>Harry nodded a little, resting his chin on his entwined fingers, “That is true, but if your surroundings are unpleasant and you make it even worse in your head by deterring yourself over it. How are you supposed to find your escape, Louis? You have to balance it somewhere just to find a sense of peace.” </p><p>Louis lets a smile drape on his lips, “Very wise of you, sir. But, I'll let you know that two negatives equal a positive.”</p><p>Harry bites his thumb whilst chuckling and shaking his head. Louis seemed very content with his silly joke, Harry couldn’t take his eyes off of him.</p><p>Louis speaks again, “ And I kinda don't want to disappoint you, again. You know?”</p><p>Harry’s lips curl into a smile, “Well, that makes the two of us. I am not the old grumpy man you were anticipating, how disappointing!”</p><p>Louis <em>giggled</em> and the way Harry melted, “Then I am happy I was disappointed.”</p><p>Harry thinks this is flirting and is this close to kissing this man but he calmed himself because <em>blah blah blah</em> Louis' straight and he would never disrespect him in any way.</p><p>“I'm glad you think that way. Don't hold yourself in that guilt trap of yours and feel free, okay?”</p><p>Louis nodded in assurance.</p><p>Harry pushed the file aside, giving Louis a pleasant smile. Losing his mind at how handsome Louis is, he has the finest features one could hold. His eyelashes thick and long caressing his sharp cheekbones, eyes bluer and deeper than the ocean. Twinkling every time he smiles, Harry wonders what it would look like when it's all glassy as he is balls deep in his...</p><p>
  <em> Okayyyyyy time to work!!!!!!!!!!!!!! </em>
</p><p>“Tell me about yourself, Louis.” Harry snapped out with a slight shake of the head, resting his chin on his palm, elbow erect against the table.</p><p>Louis seemed a bit relaxed, “I am from Doncaster and majored in Theatre Arts. I have zero working experience, but I can assure you that I am good at handling and managing people. My communication skills are decent and I wouldn’t cause you any trouble.” Louis rambled in one breath. Saying everything he had practice before the interview.</p><p>Harry helplessly grinned, it sounded so memorized and perfect. Exactly what interviewees tend to do to please the authority. Harry imagined Louis trying to practice little things in his head and the imagination had him<em> adore</em> Louis so much more.</p><p>“That’s great, Louis. But, tell me about <em>yourself.</em>” Harry emphasized the last word, earning a pondering look on Louis' face, he looked like a disoriented kitten. Harry wants to <em>cry</em> happy tears.</p><p>Louis was fully eased out of his mind, thinking about how Harry said he misses his nonchalant self. Well, that only means one thing… he’s back to being himself and the first thing he would like to share is, “I hate avocados.” Louis proudly chirped and watched Harry go from shocked to laughing within seconds. Louis loved the sound of it.</p><p>Harry had never met a person who disliked an avocado, he’s happy Louis is back on track with himself, “There we go. Go on!”</p><p>Louis chuckled, talking to Harry was easy, something close to feeling at <em>home</em>, “My passion is to be an established Lyricist and make good tunes. I want to do this job because I want to have a financial backbone. This is a source of fast money and music demands time and talent without much in return. In the beginning, of course.” Louis vaguely gestured a hand, watching Harry pay a bit too much attention, he continued, “And probably be a football coach in my late fifties.” he saw Harry give a cute frog smirk at that, “I like smoking and getting high. I am being too blunt now,” <em>I need a blunt,</em> “...please stop me.”</p><p>Harry broke into a guilty smile following with a hearty chuckle, “No, Louis. That's amazing! It helps me know you better.” </p><p>Louis smiled and shifted in his seat, chewing on his cheeks before blurting, “Cool, now you tell me about yourself!”</p><p>Louis thought maybe Harry wouldn’t like to be interrogated back as he is an authority and that it may have not been a smooth tactic to interact with a superior. He's very new to all this, and Harry’s silence is burning his skin. </p><p>Whilst Harry here is letting his eyes wander in the depths of Louis’ hollowing cheeks when he chews on it, good lord what it would look like when he has his cock in…</p><p>Harry shook himself in reality, smiling, “I have four nipples!”</p><p>Louis choked on a chuckled,<em> Harry was really something else, huh?</em></p><p>“Perfect, you can be my boss!” Louis grinned with a thumb up in the air. </p><p>Harry tilted his head whilst softly gazing at Louis, “You're interesting, Louis.”</p><p>Louis bit his lip with a <em>sunshine</em> of a smile, “Interesting good or bad?”</p><p>“Good…. <em>Really</em> good.” Harry averted his eyes, flipping the pages of the file. Louis was too bright. <em>Too damn bright.</em></p><p>Louis saw Harry blush a little and it was beautiful, it was an odd thought but he ignored it, “Thank you, sir.” </p><p>Harry snapped his eyes up, green eyes drowning in the blue ones. He’s growing hot under his collar whenever Louis calls him sir, it's so <em>erotic</em> when he does it. It's creating a swell in between his legs.</p><p>“Anytime, Louis.” Harry closed the file, crossed his legs under the table, and was back at watching Louis fidget with his fingers, he noticed a tattoo on his pretty fingers.</p><p>“Okay Louis, now I will tell you what you should expect whilst working under me.”</p><p>
  <em> Under me, wise choice of words. Embarrassing, Styles! </em>
</p><p>Louis nodded and moved his fringe out of his eyes, Harry melted into a puddle at that.</p><p>“Here the main topic of concern is, me! I am not an easy person to deal with at times, Louis. I’ll make you work hard at any time and anywhere without any hesitation. None of my personal assistants in the past have worked beyond a month with me. And I don’t blame them for not handling the pressure of my environment."</p><p>"I am a famous personality, and where there is fame there are complications and a little invasion of privacy as paparazzi make a living hell out of my life. So what I go through, you will go through a little of it along with me.”</p><p>Harry learned no hesitation on Louis’ face as he always anticipates and ends up seeing it on the interviewee's face, Louis looked curious but not affected, “But one thing I assure you is that I’ll always keep you safe and protected as you are my responsibility. I’d never hurt you, Louis. All I want is for you to trust me.” Harry stated and noticed how cheesy it must have sounded but the soft smile on Louis’ face was soothing his nervousness.</p><p>He didn’t lie about a word he uttered out of his mouth, Louis is his priority now.</p><p>But just for good measures, he added something professional to not sound like an actor out of a chick-flick, ”It’s important for us to work efficiently together.”</p><p>Harry looked at Louis with a little too much hope, he really wants to have Louis work with him.</p><p>“I can do that, no issue. It sounds interesting for the most, genuinely thought I would have to make copies and have lunch on my desk with baggage of boredom.”</p><p>Harry chuckled and scrunched his nose, “No, Louis. I have my administrative secretary for that, I won't bore you like that. Don’t worry.”</p><p>“So you'll bore me somehow that means?”</p><p>“Of course, we’ll work in an office for half of our day. It’s going to get boring somewhere.” Harry smiled but interrupted Louis before he could reply, “But, when I said that I can make you work any time and anywhere, it can be anywhere but the office and any time but the office hours. I hope that’s okay with you? It won’t always be like that though, I won't hoard you all the time.”</p><p>Louis shook his head in assurance, “I am fine by that. Honestly, I'll do anything you want.”</p><p>Harry inhaled a long drag of air at that, taking the offer quite too literally in his head, “Anything?”</p><p>“Yes, I can be very flexible if I want.” </p><p>Harry is not sure if Louis is making sexual innuendos purposefully, but why would he? He's straight. Harry is being ridiculous with his filthy head. </p><p>“That’s very promising of you!” Harry smirked and continued, “Okay Louis, we should go to the next step and that’s negotiation.” </p><p>Louis nodded his head and waited for Harry to speak, but it seemed like Harry was waiting for him to speak up.</p><p>“Do I have to negotiate my pay?”</p><p>“Yes, you wouldn’t like to ask for your desired amount?”</p><p>“No, I am fine with anything, really! I think you should decide.”</p><p>“If that’s what you want, how about fifty grand per month?” Harry instantly regrets it as it sounds pretty less.</p><p>Louis blinked in disbelief.</p><p>Harry was right it does sound less, Louis thinks that too, “That was pretty less, my bad. Sixty?”</p><p>“Mister Styles! Fifty wasn’t pretty less, it’s way too much.” Louis said dramatically with his eyebrows knitted in distort together. Harry wants to kiss it smooth. </p><p>But, Harry thinks it is less, “It is, so are you okay with sixty?”</p><p>“I am perfectly fine with fifty, I think even that is too much for my worth.” Firstly, he is inexperienced. Secondly, he has no work experience whatsoever? Thirdly, a degree in Theatre Arts is surely not meant for a corporate sector. Did Harry forget?</p><p>Harry totally disagrees with Louis’ statement, hates how he self-depreciated himself, “Good, sixty it is!” </p><p>Louis doesn’t understand why anyone would give their employee more money but he doesn’t want to sound unappreciative and disrespectful. And it is good for him anyway.</p><p>Louis still looked baffled but had a smile on his lips, “You're odd, sir. No offense.”</p><p>Harry just chuckled as he has been for what feels like an hour, Louis really has an impact on his mood.</p><p>“None taken, I have gotten that many times. So, Louis, do you have any questions for me?”</p><p>Louis knitted his eyebrows together, “Are you sure you're not mad at me for before?”</p><p>“What will make you believe that I am not?”</p><p>“No... it’s just that, uh, I have this constant thought of you being all nice then boom,” Harry flinched comically, “...you say, ‘sike beach you really thought I was going to give you this job’ like you know?”</p><p>Harry bites back a smile, like this time he’s really trying, Louis is definitely a unique character he has ever come across, “How considerate of you to censor yourself!”</p><p>Louis knows he’s being ridiculous, and genuinely what is wrong with his mouth to brain filter today? He has said every random and intrusive thought out loud to Harry. He doesn’t even know the man!!</p><p>Louis bites his lip, that’s what Harry took from all of that. He watched Harry smile and flick his eyes down where he typed something on his phone. Louis was about to reply when the door of the office was knocked and Harry looked up.</p><p>Louis turned his head on the door too and shivered when Harry spoke, “Come in.”</p><p>Oh, so this is where Louis will be escorted out of Harry’s office for being rude and annoying to the CEO all morning.</p><p>To his surprise, it was Luna who shyly entered the office with her heels sharply clicking on the floor, she looked at Louis and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Her eyes were on Louis yet she regretfully approached the CEO. Luna took a halt at the edge of the table.</p><p>“This is my administrative secretary, Miss Luna Lennon.”</p><p>Harry warmly introduced and Louis nodded his head and greeted Luna with a knowing smile, Luna grinned and nodded her head.</p><p>“Sir, here’s what you asked for!” she tore her eyes away from Louis, it was difficult yet she did it and held the envelope with both her hands in front of Harry.</p><p>“Give it to Mister Tomlinson.” Harry pointed at Louis.</p><p>Louis looked between Luna and Harry and saw Luna approach him with the sweetest smile, handing him the piece of paper respectfully.</p><p>Louis smiled harder and took the envelope but accidentally brushed his hand on Luna's, making both of them turn into different shades of pink.</p><p>“Sorry!” Louis whispered with an embarrassed face but Luna was quick to dismiss him with a comforting smile, “No worries,” she bit her lips.</p><p>Harry didn’t know watching two straight people would get so intolerable until now, they’re acting like bloody teenagers. Luna is trouble was all Harry’s mind was sending him alerts about. </p><p>“You may leave now, Miss Lennon,” Harry spoke crudely and didn’t spare a glance at her whilst he signed the end documents of Louis’ file. Luna startled out of her admiring Louis trance and gulped when she realized Mister Styles called her by her last name. </p><p>Louis feels the awkwardness and gives Luna an apologetic smile as she does the same and leaves the space frantically.</p><p>Harry places the pen down and looks at Louis and feels all his discomfort from earlier disappear, “Don’t wanna know what’s in it?</p><p>Louis opened his mouth but Harry was faster than that, “It is not a rejection letter, Louis!”</p><p>Louis chuckled because Harry was getting a hang of Louis’ negative thoughts, he unfolded the paper and smiled, “Ah!” Louis chirped and grinned as he lifted his eyes to see Harry smiling warmly too.</p><p>“Alas, things don’t always go the way you think they would, Louis!” Harry pouted with mock sadness.</p><p>Louis shook his head with a chuckle, “And for the first time, I am not complaining about it. Thank you so much, sir. You have no idea how much this means to me. Really didn’t think you would hire me.”</p><p>Harry hums, “I know, you have established that so many times now that I have lost my count on it.” Louis pressed his lips together at that, guilty. “But I am very glad I could prove you wrong. Live a little, Louis. Things don’t always end on a bad note. Hm?” Harry learned a hesitant look on Louis’ face yet he immediately nodded after and Harry continued because it’s the end of the interview sadly and he doesn’t want Louis to leave yet but he has to before things go awkward. </p><p>Harry got back at his formal stance, “You can start working from tomorrow, we begin at nine. Be on time or else I could be worse than an old grumpy man.”</p><p>Louis nodded, a serious look on his face, “Absolutely sir, won’t disappoint.”</p><p>Harry tapped a few times on his phone, “Good, now I think you should leave before Niall gets more impatient and actually ends up getting here. He’s been nagging me for the last fifteen minutes.” </p><p>Louis gets up like a lightning bolt but stops when realizes what Harry had just said, “Niall? Oh, Niall! I keep forgetting he knows you!”</p><p>“Yes, best mates and all... See he’s calling me now.” Harry displayed the screen of his phone as he got up and walked towards Louis, and well… Louis looked flustered which only made Harry more intrigued. </p><p>“They like to fuss over me, sorry about that.” Louis tittered and turned around to reach for the doorknob.</p><p>“That's what friends are for.”</p><p>Louis turned around to look at Harry over his shoulder and caught the glimpse of Harry giving him a warm smile whilst shrugging a bit. </p><p>“True.. also thank you once again!”</p><p>“My pleasure.” and he means it very deeply.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Zayn as promise was right on time when Louis had messaged him about how he’s done with the interview and that he can pick him up. Louis was happy to see his car working properly and chuckled when the memory of cursing and saying nonsense to Harry flooded his mind. </p><p>Zayn hung his head out of the window, “I didn’t know you’d be so happy to see me babe, my perfect boyfriend.” </p><p>Louis groaned and opened the door, “Oh I am your boyfriend, now? As far as my memory can go, I remember being your husband just two days ago?” Louis settled down in his seat, patting his thighs, and fastened his seatbelt whilst throwing the messenger bag on the backseat. </p><p>“Our relationship is complicated, babe. But you’re so sexy.” Zayn gave Louis a cheeky smile before igniting the engine.</p><p>“Insane you are, honestly.”</p><p>“Insanely in love with you…” Zayn singsonged and took a sharp turn, making Louis swing around in his seat.</p><p>“Zayn, be careful!”</p><p>“I am! How did the interview go? I hope they said yes or do they want to be strangled by these hands?” Zayn shrugged and raised his hands above the steering wheel to emphasize his promised actions.</p><p>Louis facepalmed himself, “Jesus, Zayn. My God, you’re dramatic but yes, I did get the job. Sixty grand.”</p><p>Zayn tsked disapprovingly, “A year? That’s less. Why did you settle for that?”</p><p>“No. It’s per month. Sixty grand per month!” Louis corrected with his big blue eyes.</p><p>Zayn slammed on the brakes, whipping his head around, “WHAT? Sixty? Every month?”</p><p>Louis nodded whilst pointing his fingers at Zayn, “I was as baffled as you are, and the funny part is that Harry, the boss man- thought it was ‘pretty less’,” Louis rested his elbows on the center console, “Can you believe that?”</p><p>Zayn shook his head and leaned lower, being a little closer to Louis’s now confused face, “Is he going to make you do something illegal?”</p><p>Louis wanted to laugh, but at the same time Zayn’s intuition did make sense, his knitted eyebrows gave it away before he spoke with panic to his voice, “I don’t know- I… do you think it’s... What do you think?”</p><p>Zayn sat back, pondering, “Just be careful. We’ll see what his company is about when we go home. He seems suspicious.”</p><p>“You’re scaring me, Zayn! Stop that! He was really good, especially to me and nothing about him was suspicious. The only suspicious thing was him being too fucking nice to me.”</p><p>Zayn was back on the road, “Well, what did you want him to do besides that? What do you mean?”</p><p>And Louis rambled the whole morning scenario in detail to Zayn. Zayn gave a loud laugh when Louis told him about the spell accusation. Zayn was having the best time.</p><p>“Oh man, you did him bad, didn’t you?”</p><p>“Please don’t remind me, I feel horrible every time!”</p><p>“Well, this doesn’t lessen my suspicion on him, it’s odd he’s being so nice after all of that!”</p><p>“I told him the same thing but he kept dismissing my worrying.”</p><p>“I’ll have to bring my stalking skills at use!”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> “...and he was like ‘get in but do not speak a word, understood?’ and I ran my way into the cab. What can you say, he has me wrapped around his finger.” </em>
</p><p>Niall just kept chuckling, “Only Louis would get away with something like that, please the CEO got yelled at. So fucking good.”</p><p><em>“Heyyyy!”</em> Harry pouted, <em>“Also who’s Zayn?”</em></p><p>“How do you know him?”</p><p>
  <em> “He was talking to him in the cab, they seemed pretty close.”  </em>
</p><p>Niall saw Harry clench his jaw and give that bloody Mary look, not meeting Niall’s eyes. Niall shook his head, Harry’s hopeless. </p><p>“He’s one of our besties and yes, he’s very close to Louis. Almost like his daddy.” Niall teased and all of a sudden he had all of Harry’s attention back on him.</p><p><em>“NIALL!”</em> Harry screamed and Niall cringed whilst taking his AirPods out for a second.</p><p>“You bloody caveman, stop screaming… Hi Lou, How was the interview?” Niall averted his eyes on Louis who was walking in the house with Zayn behind him. Zayn blew a kiss at Niall and Niall did the same whilst Zayn disappeared into his room.</p><p><em>“Do not disconnect!”</em> Harry chided. </p><p>Niall ignored him but did not disconnect.</p><p>Louis plopped on the couch, sitting across Niall whilst undoing his tie, “Harry was too good to be true, honestly. What a positive guy, bet he does yoga at six in the morning.” Louis joked and Niall chuckled.</p><p><em>“Am I that predictable?”</em> Harry wondered out loud, Niall rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Pffff.. he does, but that wasn't my question. I asked how the interview was, not Harry.”</p><p>
  <em> “Jealousy is a disease and you are a victim of it!”  </em>
</p><p>Louis threw his tie at Niall, “God Niall, you chose to be annoying today. Didn't you?”</p><p><em>“Aren’t you always?”</em> Harry laments.</p><p>Niall gave both of them a shit-eating grin and got back at Louis, “Absolutely, it's my motive.”</p><p>Both Louis and Harry groaned in unison, “The interview was awkward at first because... I will tell you the whole story later. I’m tired of revisiting that memory.”</p><p>“Don’t have to, already know that mate.” Niall grinned.</p><p>“Why the fuck do I keep forgetting he is your friend!”</p><p>“You are getting old!”</p><p>
  <em> “He is not!” </em>
</p><p>“Fuck you.”</p><p>“So?” Niall urged on.</p><p>Louis rested his face on the nearby pillow, “Yes the interview, went well. I might have fucked up at times but Harry was very considerate. Good lad. Also, he has this frog face smile, it's adorable. I wanted to pinch his cheeks but thought it would be inappropriate to do in an interview.”</p><p>Niall flicked his eyes on his phone screen to catch Harry giving that frog face grin, being all happy and bubbly at Louis’ comment.</p><p>
  <em> “He loves me Niall, fuck... knew someone in this world would appreciate my smile.” </em>
</p><p>“It would have been inappropriate regardless.” Niall laments.</p><p>
  <em> “You’re boring.” </em>
</p><p>“Shush Niall! But one thing that bothered me a bit too much…”</p><p>Niall perked up at that, sounding very excited, “What is it?”</p><p>Harry frowned. What bothered Louis?</p><p>
  <em> “Traitor!” </em>
</p><p>“Okay calm down, are you sure you're his friend?” Louis inquired. </p><p><em>“You wanna talk about something, my dear friend?”</em> Harry's voice was dripping in sarcasm.</p><p>Niall ignored both of them, “Spit it out Lou, I am dying here!”</p><p>
  <em> “Knobhead!” </em>
</p><p>“Fine, it was a little prickly of him to not let me call him by his actual name.. like, I kept saying sir unnecessarily so he would say, 'you can call me Harry' but he didn't.”</p><p>Harry sighed in relief, <em>“Niall you have no idea how sexy he sounds when he spurs sir out of those soft lips and fuck that raspy voice of his. God, just remembering it is making my dick throb.”</em></p><p>Niall glared at Harry for a split second, “He's such a prick!”</p><p>Harry flipped him off.</p><p>“He’s not a prick!” </p><p>
  <em> “See, I told you he is in love with me.” </em>
</p><p>“You just fucking said it,” Niall complained.</p><p>“I said it was prickly of him to not let me call him by his name, that's all. That doesn’t mean he’s a prick. It would have been nice if he let me you know? Like how pathetic is that? Doesn’t he watch movies? Shouldn’t he be polite enough and let me call him Harry!” Louis rambled in one breath.</p><p>
  <em> “He is right, but what dick wants is what dick gets!” </em>
</p><p>“Louis, calm down!”</p><p>
  <em> “Wait, pan the camera on him. You have no idea how hot he looks when he’s all angry and irritated.”  </em>
</p><p>Niall sent daggers at Harry.</p><p>“You know that pisses me off more, do not,” Louis scolded and groaned, “Ugh, what is this… the fucking nineties, bro? He wants me to call him sir this! Sir that!” </p><p>“You don’t make a single sense.”</p><p>
  <em> “Shush you, every word he utters out of that pretty mouth makes sense.” </em>
</p><p>“Oh, he’s your friend, of course, you’d say that!”</p><p>Niall looked disappointed, “That complaint wasn’t spicy at all.” </p><p><em>“Wow, my life is a soap opera for you, thanks, Niall.”</em> Harry deadpanned. </p><p>Louis squinted his eyes, “Do you ask for complaints about me when I am not around?” </p><p>“Depends like today… got to hear a lot about you and your spells?”</p><p>Harry giggled when he heard Louis groan.</p><p>Niall teased a bit more, “You wanna talk about something, Mr. Witchcraft?”</p><p>
  <em> “Heyyyy, do not tease my baby!” </em>
</p><p>“No, but seriously Niall, your friend is really nice. It’s fascinating how calm he is. Wish I had that type of peace and calmness. So thank you for this. It wouldn’t have happened if it wasn’t for you!”</p><p>
  <em> “I will literally come there and kiss him, you better tell him to stop!” </em>
</p><p>“Aw, my boobear you don’t have to thank your daddy.”</p><p>
  <em> “Ewww, wish I disconnected long ago..” </em>
</p><p>“And the line is crossed. Fuck you, I take everything back.” Louis stuck his tongue out.</p><p>
  <em> “Disappointing, Niall!”   </em>
</p><p>Niall blew a kiss to both of them.</p><p>“Where did you even meet him?” was Louis’ next question.</p><p>“At golf, rich blokes like him are always there, they have no life.”</p><p>
  <em> "You bastard!" </em>
</p><p>“But, you are there too.”</p><p>
  <em> "Hahahahaha fuck yes, get it, Niall!" </em>
</p><p>“Nah, I am cool and sexy. It overshadows it.”</p><p><em>"And you call me a narcissist,"</em> Harry said with a bored tone.</p><p>“And that's why you're single!”</p><p><em>"Go off, Louis!"</em> Harry cheered.</p><p>“Well, so are you!”</p><p>
  <em> "No, he's not, he's mine. All mine!" </em>
</p><p>Niall had enough, “Shhhh!”</p><p>“Why are you shushing me? I didn't even say anything yet!”</p><p>
  <em> "Horan, calm your tits!" </em>
</p><p>“LOUIS?” a strange voice interrupted their three-way conversation that Louis was not aware of.</p><p>“Who died, Zayn?” Louis giggled when Niall chuckled.</p><p>“You ass, get in here,” Zayn yelled back.</p><p>Louis whined, “Coming! Nialler, I’ll be back!”</p><p>Niall nodded and got back at giving his possessive freak of a friend some undivided attention.</p><p>“Now you calm your tits, Styles. He’s just a friend. Do not give me that possessive boyfriend glare.”</p><p>
  <em> “How can someone be around Louis and not fall in love with him!” </em>
</p><p>“I can assure you we are all in love with him.”</p><p>
  <em> “Not that way...” </em>
</p><p>“Trust me, I have had thoughts.”</p><p>Harry’s shocked face was one to cherish, Niall screenshotted it, <em>“About what Niall? I swear to God…”</em></p><p>“No homo, he’s pretty and it was just an intrusive thought. Can you blame me?”</p><p>
  <em> “I have heard too many intrusive thoughts for today. Wow, this is what betrayal feels like.” </em>
</p><p>Niall snickered, “I am just teasing ya, you know I am straight.”</p><p>Harry scowled,<em> “Didn’t sound that convincing to me before.”</em></p><p>“You’re a proper caveman, I'll pray for Louis.”</p><p>Niall heard a knock from Harry’s side.</p><p>
  <em> “Sir, Mister Smith is here.” </em>
</p><p>Harry nodded and got back at Niall, <em>“Niall, I'll call you back later.”</em></p><p>“Sure buddy, love you wanker.” Niall puckered his lips to mouth a kiss.</p><p>Harry grinned, <em>“Love you too, whore.. an.”</em></p><p>“That was awful, disconnect the call right this instant.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Mister Smith gave Harry a long look before shaking his head whilst pinching the bridge of his nose.</p><p>Harry cracked his knuckles and sighed, “What is it, Roger? Just spit it out, you have been staring at me for two minutes now.”</p><p>Roger shook his head, “I can’t believe you got back from London at six in the morning, stalked-” he air-quoted, “....‘your Louis’, made me act like the car broke down. You’re bonkers, you know that right?”</p><p>Harry grinned and sat back in his chair, <em>relaxed</em>, feeling too smug to feel anything else, “But it was so worth it. He’s beyond my imagination. I would do anything to make him <em>mine</em>.”</p><p>Roger pointed at Harry, “That is true and it’s a bit intense,” Roger placed a file on the exquisite wooden table, “Anyway, here’s everything you need to know about Louis William Tomlinson. Honestly, you shouldn’t, this is creepy. Thank God, I am not your crush.”</p><p>Harry chuckled, he had a rough idea about how and what Roger meant but like he said, to himself repeatedly every day since he had first seen Louis all pretty and perfect that Louis was his <em>obsession</em>.</p><p>And obsession leads to unhealthy aspects of life.</p><p>“It's my love language.” Harry dismissed it at that.</p><p>“Sure, Harry. So where should I start from?”</p><p>“I’ll take this file at home and observe it because I am fucking knackered and jet-lagged as hell.”</p><p>“That’s better, you should rest. Would you like a brief of what I have collected?”</p><p>“Oh, that would be great, go on.”</p><p>“We had a whole team for it and we started this a week ago, we have learned every minute thing about him as much as we could! I have categorized it under sub-points, as in, personal, academic, family background and-”</p><p>“Sorry to interrupt, but could you exclude the family background out of the file for me. I would like to know about it from Louis itself, it’s a sensitive subject and I have my ethics. I know this is unethical already, I know! I know! Just keep that piece of information away from me unless I ever ask you for it. ”</p><p>“Sure, boss.” Roger took the file and extracted the information Harry wanted to omit.</p><p>Harry gave a brief smile, “Thank you,” and with that Harry hung his head low, “I’m so tired, we should leave. You can go rest as well.”</p><p>“Ah, before we do that. I have to tell you something, it is related to Louis, so I think it holds its importance even though it's boring office gossip.” Roger cringed.</p><p>Harry perked up, “What is it?”</p><p>“Luna has a crush on Louis-”</p><p>And Harry was already groaning like a child in distress, “I knew it, fucking saw the adoration she had for Louis in her eyes,” he pointed at his own eyes for emphasis, “...saw the way she touched his hand. It was so unnecessary, Roger! So unnecessary!” Harry's hand that was resting on the table was in a tight fist, so tight it looked like he was hurting himself. The hand looked red and Harry was growing angrier by each passing second.</p><p>Roger sighed, “Breathe Harry, breathe.”</p><p>“What the fuck made her have a crush on him that fast, she saw him twice! Twice!”</p><p>“And you saw him once, you should know what impact he must have on people. And about the crush part, apparently before the interview Louis was polite to her and said that she doesn't have to call him formally-”</p><p>“The bar is that fucking low these days?!”</p><p>Roger chuckled, “You’re one to say.”</p><p>Harry glared at him but Roger continued regardless, “And she felt a connection between them,” Harry laughed, “...so now she's running around the office saying he was flirting with her, in front of you. Imagine I didn't even have to search for this, the news came walking to me.”</p><p>Roger tried to joke, “Imagine how strong her network is.”</p><p>Harry was having none of that, he glared into the open space, zoning out for a moment before snapping out, “Now that is a problem,” he rested back on his seat with a smirk,” I'll handle it, though.”</p><p>Roger leaned forward, “You'll change her space, her department?”</p><p>“No, that would be too suspicious, can’t do that now for the most,” Harry brought his index finger on his lips, pondering, “I will simply distance Louis from her, she'll barely see him.”</p><p>Roger was confused, “How?”</p><p>Harry smirked, “You'll see.” </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>It was Louis' first day and he didn't understand what was going on.</p><p>“This is my workspace?” Louis gaped, <em>what was going on?</em></p><p>“Yes, did you not like it? You seem perplexed.” Harry bit the side of his cheek.</p><p>“No, it’s sick! I just- you... uh, this wasn’t there yesterday. I’m just confused, that’s all.”</p><p>Harry breathed, relaxed, “It is because you weren’t hired until yesterday, Louis.”</p><p>“So this is assembled for me, like specifically?”</p><p>Harry nodded.</p><p>“That means the people who were recruited before didn’t work from here?”</p><p>Louis was catching on to Harry’s tactics.</p><p><em>Not good, not very good</em>.</p><p>“I have had enough incidents that have made me think about this approach, and it’s way easier for me to communicate to you without pressing the intercom again and again.” Harry has an excuse for everything, he didn’t like to do things without thinking it through.</p><p>“Wow, didn’t think we would work together in the same room.”</p><p>Yes, after the whole Luna issue, Harry could not just let Louis work right beside her. The Administration Secretary and Personal Assistant are to share one common cubicle just for the two of them and it is situated right beside Harry’s office so it’s easier for Harry to excess them. Leaving them alone is Harry’s biggest nightmare and he would do anything to not let Louis fall for anyone but him. </p><p>Harry had called Nathan, his favorable workplace designer. Nathan had assured Harry to have the place and the setup all ready by the next morning even though Harry had informed him at such short notice. And to Harry's expectations, the work was well done and up to mark. </p><p>“I hope you’re not disappointed, Louis.”</p><p>“No, not at all, I am glad. I roughly saw and noticed that I was to share the cubicle with the Administration Secretary...” Louis curved his thumb towards the door, “...felt a bit awkward but learned that Luna was to be with me in there so it felt better. She even talked about it after I left the office yesterday.”</p><p>Harry clenched his jaw, his blood pumping hard and fast.</p><p>“But this is so much better, your office is very breathable.. uh, not gonna lie the cubicle seems suffocating. Small spaces make me a tad bit claustrophobic, it's not intense or anything like that.”</p><p>And just like that all of Harry's jealousy evaporated in thin air. Harry was hiding his shit-eating grin with the smallest smirk, everything worked the way he wanted. Like always. Like fucking always.</p><p>“I'm pleased, why don't you get familiar with your setup." Harry motioned a hand towards the workspace that was a bit too far for his liking but was right opposite to him so it's not like he couldn't see Louis. He could watch Louis all day long without any interference. From afar. Watch his beautiful Louis work with him. </p><p>Harry loved this morning. </p><p>Louis sat down on his plush grey chair that felt like heaven on his bum. He was anticipating normal workspace accessories but this was so much, it was luxurious and Louis didn't know what to do with that information. </p><p>The table was made out of ebony wood, so finely polished that Louis could practically see himself reflect on it. The desktop setup was an iMac placed on the left side of the table, diagonally set around the edge, a telephone, a small red desk organizer at the right side which had all the essentials like post notes and different types of stationery items along with a stack of notebooks placed before it. And lastly a nameplate with Louis' name written on it.</p><p><span class="u"><strong><em> Louis Tomlinson,</em></strong></span> <span class="u"><strong><em>Personal Assistant</em></strong></span></p><p>Louis smiled, “This is really nice, thank you.”</p><p>Harry loved how appreciative Louis was, “Anytime, Louis.” </p><p>The door was knocked and Luna peeked in and blinked her eyes, completely not expecting anything she was seeing, and that only made Harry smirk wider, what did she think, she would steal Louis from Harry? Not in this world for sure.</p><p>“Yes, Luna?” Harry spoke, firm and tight. </p><p>Louis pondered over how Harry was so different to him than that he was to others. </p><p>Luna shivered slightly, “Sir, I was informed to introduce Mister Tomlinson to the working in the office and your schedule.” </p><p>“Yes, that's your job when a new assistant is hired. I am aware. But today, I would like to take things into my hand. You may leave all the necessary material on the table, I will brief Mister Tomlinson on all the matters. Clear?”</p><p>Luna nodded immediately, placing the files on Louis' table, not daring to even look at Louis, “Yes, sir.”</p><p>“Good, you may leave and let Mister Smith in when he arrives, which he will —” Harry twisted his wrist to note the time, “...in about fifteen minutes.”</p><p>"Okay, sir." </p><p>“And you may take over the whole cubicle if you wish. Mister Tomlinson will work from my office at all times.” Harry made it verbally clear, just to rub it in and see the hurt look on Luna's face. Was she that desperate to work with Louis? Ah, alas!</p><p>“Sure, sir.” and with that, she left.</p><p>Harry got back at Louis who was looking at him already, Louis flinched and pretended that he didn't, fumbling with the keyboard. Harry scrunched his nose fondly and crouched a little, resting his left hand on Louis' chair and the other on the edge of the table, caging Louis in, “Nervous?”</p><p>Louis whipped his head up just to see Harry hovering near his face, not too close but not too far as well. Harry's eyes were prettier than a forest.</p><p>Louis shook his head, letting a little giggle escape his lips, “Very clueless!”</p><p>Harry grinned, "And I am here to enlighten you, do not worry." </p><p>Louis nodded and Harry opened the drawer beside Louis' legs, "Here you have your MacBook, iPad, and your iPhone."</p><p>"I have a phone, my cute android!" he flaunted his device.</p><p>Harry smiled, "I know you do, this one is for office-related calls only. It has all the numbers you'll be required to communicate with, regarding my needs allotted for the day. You'll be using your official device to be in contact with people I work with. And also you'll be handling all my public and private calls. It will go through you first, like a filter so I don't have to deal with them if I don't feel like it."</p><p>Louis nodded and smiled a little, Harry caught that and was eager to inquire, "Something interested you?" he smiled when Louis realized what Harry was referring to.</p><p>"All the devices have red color cases on them, red is my favorite color. Just smiling at the coincidence."</p><p>Harry loved how responsive and expressive Louis was, he would say anything that’s on his mind. </p><p>Harry smirked, of course, he knows that's why it's there, "How fortunate."</p><p>Louis nodded with a smile and Harry continued, "The MacBook is obviously for all the work you'll be doing in the office. The iPad is for you to carry at all times along with your iPhone. The iPad has a system attached to it that will create a list of tasks and errands you'll have to complete. All my plans and appointments will be displayed on it."</p><p>Louis nodded whilst ignoring the pain he felt in his neck, Harry was still hovering over him.</p><p>"You can take all three things with you whenever you want, meaning you can use it anytime, anywhere. There's no compulsion that it can't be taken outside of this premises." </p><p>Louis nodded and watched Harry straighten his back and round the table to sit across Louis. </p><p>"Though you can't take the desktop with you, for obvious reasons of course." Harry grinned like he said the best joke ever and Louis only laughed because Harry was looking so smug about his lame humor.</p><p>“You'll have to laugh at my humor, Louis. The boss needs a little ego boost.”</p><p>Louis cracked into a big smile, "Well, I can laugh if that's what you want but you can't refuse to take my feedback for it every time."</p><p>"What's the feedback for this one?"</p><p>"That was awful."</p><p>Harry laughed and shook his head, "You'll have to endure it, Louis." </p><p>"Gladly,"</p><p>"Also the desktop is highly secured and always under surveillance by my cyber team. So, no funny business on it, Louis." Harry playfully teased.</p><p>Louis nodded, "I assure you!"</p><p>"I know you do." Harry brought the files in front of him and turned them around for Louis to see.</p><p>"My schedule and every task are printed as a hard copy too, it has scripts for you to use, you can easily excess it from this file, you'll have a new one on your table every morning and the updates on your devices too."</p><p>"Understood." Louis nodded.</p><p>"If you have any query or doubt or any difficulty, I am right here to help. Do not hesitate."</p><p>"I won't."</p><p>"Good, now you may get back to work." </p><p>"Yes, sir." </p><p>And Harry was dead.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Louis was excited, even though it was just simple office work it was a new chapter in his life. He was always eager to try new things. From theatre to music and now in corporate. It sure is a unique journey he is approaching and he just hopes that things go his way and that he signs a label in the future and be an established songwriter just like he had dreamt all his life.</p><p>Harry is still a stranger to Louis yet he feels so familiar in a sense like there should be awkwardness or distance but Louis finds himself pretty comfortable around him. Maybe because he’s Niall’s friend? Yeah, that could be.</p><p>Louis is however still sour about Harry not letting him call him by his name but he’ll ignore it just for the sake of Harry’s good personality. Maybe he doesn’t like being friendly like that? He likes to keep it business and nothing else. Alas, Louis has no choice but to respect it.</p><p>According to Zayn’s late-night research, Harry was a billionaire and his company was associated with most industrial parts, you name it and Harry was a part-owner of its shares and the company. Harry was a famous personality and a matter of obsession to girls. Women blatantly threw themselves at him and he seemed to have dated a dozen of them.</p><p>Zayn had laughed and made fun of him for being so straight which what the fuck? Louis was straight too? When Louis pointed out the heterophobia in Zayn, Zayn did nothing but laughed his ass off and fell from his bed. </p><p>In simple words, he was no mafia and was simply a businessman who had a massive fanbase and was always talked about. Zayn slept in peace knowing his friend was in no danger.</p><p>Louis grasped his hold on the things provided to him, he got himself knowledgeable on his workspace, got the log-ins and applications working on all of his devices. And when he was done he caught Harry looking at him. He smiled back and Harry shoved a thumb up in the air, asking if everything was okay with a simple gesture. Louis nodded and got back to work.</p><p>Another knock on the door and a bulky man entered the office in a tailored suit, the man was fucking huge.</p><p>The man nodded, greeting Louis and Louis did the same. Harry got up from his seat and both of them headed towards Louis. Louis stood up and rounded himself around the table to introduce himself.</p><p>“Louis this is Mister Roger Smith, my closest friend, bodyguard, and a person I invest all my trust in. Roger, this is Louis Tomlinson.” </p><p>"Ooooo, like your right hand? Yeah?" Louis said excitingly, Roger and Harry softly chuckled.</p><p>Harry smiled, "I am not in a gang, Louis.” nevertheless, he nodded, “But, you are right, he is my right hand."</p><p>Louis snapped his finger with a grin, "That's sick! Well, then that makes me your left hand!" </p><p>Harry chuckled, "Absolutely, Louis."</p><p>Roger flicked his eyes between Louis and Harry and they seemed so comfortable with each other. Harry looked so happy, he understood how intense Harry’s feelings were for Louis, it was so clearly written on his face. The damn fondness was impeccable. </p><p>"Nice to meet you, Mister Smith." Louis forwarded his hand and Roger snapped out of his thoughts and shook his hand.</p><p>"Just Roger, very pleased to meet you too." </p><p>Louis was bright at that, "Ah, Roger! So nice to finally call someone by their first name in this office. Feels good." Louis side-eyed Harry for a brief second and Harry couldn’t help but chuckle at that, he covered it with a cough and straightened his face.</p><p>Roger smirked, "If you need any help, I'm a phone call away."</p><p>“Thank you, Roger.”</p><p>“Louis, do I have anything on my schedule right now?”</p><p>“No sir, you are free for the next hour. You have the board meeting at eleven.”</p><p>“Very good, I'll be back until then.”</p><p>Louis nodded and resumed his work whilst Harry and Roger left the office.</p><p>The door was closed and Roger spoke first, “You really like him.”</p><p>Harry mocked an unimpressed look, “I am stalking him and now you’re realizing that?”</p><p>Roger snickered and pressed the down button, “No, just saw it in your eyes this time.”</p><p>Harry was flushed at that, “I do, I really adore him.”</p><p>They got in the lift.</p><p>Roger clicked the basement button, “Seriously you gave him space in your office,” he shook his head at that, sighing,”...you’re going to be the hot topic of all the gossip groups today,” Roger pointed his fingers at Harry, “...and in Luna’s hit list.”</p><p>Harry laughed, “You should have seen her face, fucking priceless. It satisfied my soul.”</p><p>“Oh, poor thing.” Roger chuckled.</p><p>“And what’s with you making him call ‘sir’? He clearly seems offended by that.”</p><p>“He sounds so fucking good, it’s so hot.”</p><p>Roger shut his ears, “I didn't ask anything.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Harry was back before time for the meeting, Louis grabbed his iPad and followed him behind to a large conference room with around twenty people in it. It was overwhelming and Louis bowed his head down and sat beside Harry’s seat on the round table, he lifted his head a little to see Luna sitting on Harry’s left, she grinned and Louis felt okay, a familiar face made him feel better.</p><p>“Good Morning everyone.” Harry’s heavy voice echoed in the room and a series of salutations were given back.</p><p>“Before we start today’s meeting, I would like to introduce to you a new addition to our team, Louis Tomlinson.” Louis lifted his head and shifted in his seat, smiling. He looked around and saw Niall and Luke sitting opposite to him, wiggling their brows. <em>What?</em> He didn’t know they work here.</p><p>“Who will fill the position as my personal assistant, a position previously held by Susan Johnson. Join us in welcoming him with nothing but kindness.” Harry looked at Louis and smiled, “Welcome to Styles Corporation, Louis.” and a series of the same salutation was spoken in the room with a friendly cheer. Niall and Luke being extra loud and making Louis blush even more. He felt good his friends are here, he’ll survive.</p><p>And with that Louis took a deep breath and greeted everyone with a confident demeanor and earned a sweeter reaction back.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Louis’ first day was unexceptionally not as boring as he had predicted. He had done all the paperwork with Luna, emailing back and forth about the meeting and preparing the Minutes for the members. Thank God, all the administrative work was with Luna and not Louis, Louis’ work started with Harry and ended on Harry.</p><p>Louis was alone in the office as Harry had a lunch appointment with one of the clients. Louis sighed and rested his head back on the headrest, staring at the ceiling. A faint sound of heels clattering had Louis peek at the door, a head popped out of it.</p><p>“Louis, are you free?”</p><p>“Yes, Luna.”</p><p>Luna elegantly made her way inside and stood behind the seat, “May I?”</p><p>“Oh, Luna, not you being formal with me please.”</p><p>Luna blushed with a soft smile and sat herself down, “Tired?”</p><p>“Nah, just tired of people being so formal with me.” Louis vaguely waved his hand in distress, “I am not used to it.”</p><p>Luna giggled, “Don’t worry, Louis. You’ll get used to it. Mind going to the cafeteria with me?” Luna pouted and fuck, that was cute.</p><p>Louis groaned slightly, “Fuck yes, I am desperate for some tea. Let’s go!” </p><p>“Perfect, I’ll make you try the best croissant as well.”</p><p>Louis quirk his eyebrows, “Is it now?” he teased.</p><p>She smiled, “Yup, you’ll love it!”</p><p>“We’ll see, we’ll see, darling.” Louis blurted and winced a little, “Hope that didn’t danger my chances of having the best croissant. The endearment is in-built, it’s the British in me.”</p><p>Luna giggled and waved a hand in dismissal, “Absolutely not, Louis. You can do anything you like. I don’t mind at all!”</p><p>Louis liked people like Luna, carefree and easy to get along with <em>andandand</em> was that flirting? </p><p>Louis got up and rounded the table, “I was promised the best croissant, shall we?”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“.. and she fell in the pothole while I laughed my ass out.”</p><p>Louis gasped, “No way!” and busted out laughing.</p><p>Luna nodded her head repeatedly, “Yup, and the ice cream my sister was holding plopped on her head when she fell. I wished I had my camera at that time, it was so funny. A pure memory to capture.”</p><p>Louis laughed, “Oh man, you’re evil for laughing.”</p><p>“Oh, you’re one to talk, look at you!”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah… oh fuck, it’s time for me to get back.”</p><p>Luna looked hesitant, following Louis, “Yes, we should head back. Ahm… Louis?”</p><p>Louis threw the disposable cup and nodded, “Yes?”</p><p>“I don't mean to ignite gossip but do you think Harry is angry with me?”</p><p>“Why would you think that?”</p><p>“He’s been odd to me for a couple of days now.”</p><p>Louis watched the door of the elevator close, he pressed the button to their floor. “Maybe he’s stressed, did you think that way?”</p><p>“If it was stress wouldn’t he be the same with you? He’s so nice to you!”</p><p>If only she knew it’s mainly because they have a mutual friend who’s overprotective to both the parties involved.</p><p>They stepped on their floor.</p><p>“Luna, I am a new employee, of course, he would be a bit too nice to me. Wouldn’t it be rude if he was mean to me on my very first day?”</p><p>Louis waved a hand to Samantha, the receptionist. She did the same and Louis saw Luna stare at the floor.</p><p>“You’re right. Sorry, I was just overthinking.”</p><p>“Hey..” Louis shook his head, a mischievous grin on his lips, “Apology not accepted, you will buy me a croissant tomorrow!”</p><p>Luna looked up and laughed, “Deal. You’re fun, Louis”</p><p>“Of course I am. I have a reputation to maintain, Luna!”</p><p>Luna giggled, “Bye, Louis.”</p><p>“Byeee.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Harry wasn’t in the office which, <em>phew</em>. He wouldn’t like to look irresponsible on the first day itself.</p><p>He got back on the seat and the telephone rang, he picked it up, “Good afternoon. Thank you for calling Styles Corporation. This is Louis, how may I help you?” Louis read the script for the hundredth time today. He definitely understood why Harry insisted about filtering calls because <em>what the fuck?</em></p><p>“Hey, Samantha here.”</p><p>“Yes, Samantha.”</p><p>“There’s an issue with your accounting details and the HR wants you to rectify it in person. The HR department is a floor below us. Also, you don’t need to read your scripts when anyone from the office calls, the telephone will bleep the green light for the people in the office and red for an unknown call. Can you see it?”</p><p>“Yes, it’s there, oh my... thank you!” Louis audibly sighed.</p><p>Samantha chuckled, “Too many calls?”</p><p>“So many, it’s… ugh, it must be worse for you.”</p><p>“Oh tell me about it.” she joked.</p><p>“Kudos to you. Well, I’ll get to the HR.”</p><p>“Sure, bye.”</p><p>“Bye.”</p><p>Louis doesn’t remember making any mistake on his form, he shrugged and got up to get to the lower floor. He rubbed his eyes and reached for the door and walked out just to get slammed in the face by a hard object.</p><p>"Ow," he was about to fall behind when Louis felt a hand around his waist making him stay upright in his place.</p><p>"Careful, Louis." </p><p><em>Oh my fucking God</em> from all the people in the world he had to go embarrass himself in front of the CEO.</p><p>He kept his eyes closed and wished for Harry to disappear, he mumbled a prayer.</p><p>Harry watched Louis stand in front of him with his eyes closed for a couple of seconds now, mumbling something. Harry pressed his giggle down his throat.</p><p>Louis didn't hear anything, <em>he left,</em> <em>phew</em>.</p><p>He opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was Harry smirking.</p><p>He quickly shut it again and Harry couldn't stop himself this time, what is this adorable thing doing? </p><p>"What are you doing, Louis?"</p><p>"I thought you left." </p><p>"I didn't."</p><p>"Why didn't you?"</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"That was embarrassing. I almost tripped and you saved me like the cliché actors in cheesy chick-flick." </p><p>Harry laughed and the sound was pleasant. Why is Louis finding Harry's laugh pleasant? <em>What? The? Fuck? </em></p><p>"Louis, open your eyes." </p><p>"Nada."</p><p>Harry chuckled, "That means <em>nothing</em> in North American. How do you even know that word anyway?"</p><p>Louis looked flushed, embarrassed himself again, "Oh, I was meaning to say no."</p><p>Harry shook his head and opened the door and let it close again, standing right where he was.</p><p>"Yup, my route is clear," Louis whispered to himself and opened his eyes to see Harry looking at him with his hands crossed below his chest.</p><p>"Mister Styles!" </p><p>"Stop being embarrassed!" Harry playfully scolded and Louis sighed.</p><p>"Where were you heading?"</p><p>"To the HR, they said there was something wrong with my account," Louis said with a slight pout.</p><p>This man will be the death of Harry Styles.</p><p>"Go ahead, you know where the HR department is?"</p><p>"Yes, sir."</p><p>Harry breathed through his mouth, "Good!" </p><p>Louis nodded and waited for Harry to leave or something? Why was he still standing?</p><p>"Go on, I'll watch you till you reach the elevator. What if you fall again?" Harry teased and saw Louis' face form into so many emotions. </p><p>Louis groaned and stomped away making Harry chuckle. </p><p>And as promised he did watch the man leave with his plumpy ass.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Louis got on the floor and it looked pretty packed, people working and being busy. It was noisy like a proper office.</p><p>The floor he was working on was way too quiet. </p><p>He looked around and apparently every floor had a receptionist.</p><p>"I was called by the HR, my name is Louis Tomlinson." </p><p>The man at the reception nodded, showing that he knows who Louis is, "Yes, you may walk through the hallway, take a left and enter Mister Payne's office."</p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>So Louis did as he was told and reached the cabin and knocked, he heard a voice, "Yes?"</p><p>Louis opened the door and entered the place and looked at the man of his nightmares. The one that haunts his dreams. The one who boils his blood hotter than the lava. The man who...</p><p>"Liam?"</p><p>Liam looked up and had that annoying yet cute, no.. still annoying puppy smile.</p><p>"Louis!"</p><p>Louis shook his head, "I think I got in the wrong cabin." he turned around and Liam was quick to stop him.</p><p>"Louis, you're at the right place."</p><p>Louis dramatically looked behind and turned his whole body in front, putting his hands on his waist. Giving Liam his best-pissed look ever. He didn't even have to try, Liam had that effect on him. More like a defect. An aching side effect. <em>Ughhhh!!!</em></p><p>"God, you're the HR?"</p><p>"Yes, surprise I guess?" </p><p>Louis was irritated out of his skin, no this is wrong. So wrong!</p><p>"No… this can't be happening!" Louis groaned and ran back to his floor. Not wanting to deal with this anymore. Why did bad things happen to good people? This was karma biting his ass for being mean to Harry that morning. Yup!</p><p>Louis grumpily storms into the office and plops on his chair, furiously typing on his keyboard. God only knows what he was typing.</p><p>Harry looked up from his files, blinking, confused, "Louis?"</p><p>Louis' eyes were glued on his keyboard, suddenly it was so interesting, "Yes, sir?" He spoke politely but from the inside, he wanted to scream and shout to the people of the world about how wrong it was for Liam to work in the same office he is working at. </p><p>Harry centered all his attention on Louis like it's ever diverted away from him anyway.</p><p>"Is something wrong?"</p><p>Louis felt awful at how concerned Harry sounded, he breathed, "Nothings wrong." his voice had gotten softer.</p><p>But Harry was persistent, "It doesn't seem like you're being honest. Did something happen? You were fine before."</p><p>"Liam." Louis looked up at Harry's side.</p><p>Harry furrowed his eyebrows, "Liam? From the HR? Did he say something to you? Bullying and harassment are not tolerated in my company!"</p><p>Now Louis panicked, "No no no," he shrugged, "It's just.. he is like, we don't get along.. like at all!" </p><p>If Louis' voice got louder it's all Liam's fault, "He's the biggest party pooper of the century! Whenever he's around me he'll mother me and advise me shit I don't want to hear. He's worse than Toby!" he rambled in one breath and panted.</p><p>God, that was.. <em>anticlimactic</em>.</p><p>Harry didn't know if he should laugh or tell Louis that it will be alright. <em>And what's... Toby?</em></p><p>"Toby?" Harry asked.</p><p>Louis looked highly offended, "From the show, The Office?!"</p><p>Harry bit so hard on his lips, trying not to let out a chuckle at how distraught Louis looked, "Ohhh!" </p><p>The moment was interrupted by a knock on the door.</p><p>"Yes?" Harry spoke.</p><p>Liam got a little inside, "Harry, is Louis here?"</p><p>Harry glanced at Louis and the man was begging with his joined hands, eyes wide open, mouthing a <em>nonononono</em> profusely.</p><p>Harry devilishly smiled, <em>this is fun,</em> "Yes, come in."</p><p>Louis dropped his head down on the table.</p><p>Liam looked around to see Louis with his head down, Harry got up from his seat and got closer to the chaos that he was about to witness.</p><p>Liam sits across Louis and sighs, watching Louis stiffen, "Louis you didn't sign these and it seems like you have given the company a wrong account number." Liam spoke in his strict mother accent.</p><p>Louis snapped his head up, "God, help me. Yes, Liam. I must've done it by accident, sorry for the trouble." Louis was not sorry with that tone.</p><p>Harry pressed his hand on his mouth, enjoying this too much. Angry Louis is something else.</p><p>Liam nodded and pushed the file towards Louis, "You shouldn't be so careless, Louis. If I hadn't seen the correction what would have happened?"</p><p>Louis gritted his teeth, "My day wouldn't have been ruined, that's for sure. I would have lived my life a little better if I hadn't made that stupid mistake and was made to see your face." Louis hissed quietly when he realized Harry was watching.</p><p>Harry was this close to dying in laugher.</p><p>Liam patiently nodded again, "Exactly, so no making mistakes, okay?"</p><p>Louis looked up at Harry who simply smiled at him, Louis faked a smile too and leaned a little closer. Liam took the cue and got closer as well.</p><p>"Liam, I'll kill you. Stop it!" Louis whispered.</p><p>Harry definitely heard that, he bit his knuckles.</p><p>Liam leaned back and stated, "Kill me all you want, but before that please rectify your mistake. It's bothering me."</p><p>Louis shook his head and got a pen for himself, mumbling "Oh, a bother is getting bothered, wow lad." </p><p>Harry was red by now, he couldn't laugh. He just wanted to laugh.</p><p>Louis corrects it silently whilst Liam looks at Harry and grins. Harry facepalmed himself and watched Louis sign it.</p><p>Liam speaks... again, "See, now was it that hard?"</p><p>Louis mocked him unabashedly, "WAs iT tHat haRd?"</p><p>Harry wants to kiss his sassy little baby,<em> on God.</em></p><p>Liam grinned as he stood up and ruffled Louis' hair, "Bye, Louis."</p><p>"I have told you not to mess my hair," Louis whined and slumped back on the table.</p><p>Harry interrupted the scene, "Stop bothering my assistant, Liam." Harry wrapped his hands around Liam's neck and pulled him aside.</p><p>Liam snickered, "See you at dinner, Harry?" </p><p>Harry smiled, "Yeah, see you there. Is Maya coming?"</p><p>"Yes, she's been bugging me for so long now. You know it's been a while."</p><p>"Yeah it has, see you soon," Harry said and patted Liam's back.</p><p>Liam gave him a salute and left the space.</p><p>Harry turned around to see Louis' jaw almost touching the ground, gaping at Harry in disbelief.</p><p>Harry so badly wanted to kiss those lips close, "He's my best mate, Louis."</p><p>Louis blinked and watched Harry sit across him, "Oh I fucked up again, didn't I? Oh fuck, I am not supposed to swear. Oh, bloody shit. No. God. End me." </p><p>Harry gave a loud crackle at that, "Louis, you're something else."</p><p>Louis hid his smile.</p><p>Harry continued, "Liam can be too motherly at times." </p><p>"Right?" Louis beamed.</p><p>Harry felt the softness of Louis' eyes, "Yup! Now, how about," Harry scanned his watch, "...you go home and rest. Seems like Liam drained you out." </p><p>Louis gave in the chuckle, "No, I am fine, sir! I can stay."</p><p>"It's just half an hour more and we'll end it for the day soon anyway, we can leave together."</p><p>Louis pondered for a while, "If you don't mind."</p><p>"Good, pack your things."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Harry and Louis got in the basement where Roger was waiting for Harry.</p><p>"I am sorry," Louis spoke softly yet it fucking echoed in the basement.</p><p>"Why?" Harry looked clueless and a bit worried.</p><p>"It's just… I keep messing up. Shouldn't have talked to one of the members of the company like that. Personal things should stay personal." </p><p>Harry sighed and stopped walking, Louis did the same.</p><p>"Louis, I told you before and I'll say it again. What happens inside the office, stays inside and vice versa. You made a mistake and learned from it. Problem solved. Stop thinking about it. I wasn't even mad, it was funny."</p><p>"That's the problem, I don't wanna take advantage of your niceness like that. You go too easy on me, sir. I'm telling you." </p><p>Oh, how Harry wants to kiss his lips shut and make all the worries fly away.</p><p>"Because I want to, Louis. And about Liam, he's friends with you and you two know your thing. I am just going to enjoy it from now on. It was chaotic in a good way. I hadn't had this much fun on a working day."</p><p>Louis lowered his head and smiled, looking back up, "You keep saying that what's outside stays outside and vice versa. We are outside now. You should fight me!"</p><p>"What?" Harry giggled. <em>The CEO giggled.</em></p><p>"Yes, you should. You see… you didn't fight me for it and now I have to tolerate Liam as a payback!!" </p><p>Harry laughed till he was out of breath, "Louis you made me laugh too much for a day. Go home!" </p><p>Louis showed his thumb, a mischievous glint on his lips, "Yes, sir!" </p><p>He walked away and Harry smiled.</p><p>"Goodnight, Mister Styles. Sweet dreams!" Louis singsonged as he padded away without looking back.</p><p>Harry scrunched his nose<em> oh so fondly</em>, yelling back "Goodnight, Louis!"</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>LIAM'S HERE! WE LOVE HIM!</p><p>alsojdsicnsjk according to my research sixty was obnoxious amount for a PA lmajsbjhd but i am not sure.</p><p>hope it wasn't as boring as i made myself believe and hoarded this chapter and edited back and forth because i didn't want to disappoint you beautiful readers &lt;3 thank you for reading cuties, y'all make me smile really hard!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Nice to see you again, Emily</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>(present!)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>important: the new character is homophobic, beware! </p><p>pleasepleaseplease let me know if anything could be a potential trigger! stay safe, ily&lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Louis was having a hard time, suddenly he was all <em>alone</em>. Physically and mentally.</p><p>Just like when his... Louis shook the thought away.</p><p>He had to lose Harry, Zayn was in London for two weeks now, and Louis doesn’t have the heart to tell all this to Niall. The boy would be more heartbroken than Louis and Harry combined. And Liam is Harry's friend and possibly hates Louis for dumping his friend. As if Louis would approach Liam anyway.</p><p>Louis had slept all day after Harry had left. Too weak to keep his eyes and body active, mind numb, body aching and heart wrenching in nothing but absolute <em>pain</em>. Louis had woken up with several night terrors all night, the bed getting <em>colder</em> every time, the pain in Harry’s eyes flashing behind his mind. The <em>mournful sobs</em> and <em>heart-aching</em> <em>begs</em> of Harry echoing in his ears.</p><p>
  <em> You broke me. You broke my heart, Louis. I gave you my heart and you tore it apart, you tore it, Louis. You fucking tore it. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You deserve my love, Louis. Why can't you see that? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Thought if I hurt you it would vanish the fire inside me, the fire to light you and burn you just the way I am burning inside but… it only caused me more pain </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Why can't you be mine, Lou? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You're apologizing for loving me? For telling me the truth? Really, Louis? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Then love me, Lou. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Love me, Lou. Love me, just love me. Love me, Lou.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You deserve my love, Louis. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You're apologizing for loving me?  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I gave you my heart and you tore it apart, you tore it, Louis. You fucking tore it. </em>
</p><p>Louis gasped, sweating and struggling to breathe as he reached a hand out to erase the darkness. The light from the lamp brightens his vision and he evens his breathing. Looking around the room and finding himself alone once <em>again</em>, he has lost his count on it.</p><p>He turned his head to the side and saw the emptiness the place held. No sign of Harry. No sign of him enveloping Louis and telling him that everything will be alright like he always used to whenever Louis had night terrors.</p><p>Louis had relatively stopped having night terrors when Harry had made his way lovingly into Louis' life.</p><p>But now the angel is gone and the devil has occupied his mind once again.</p><p>
  <em> Didn’t he say he won't leave? Why isn't he here? Want him, I want him so much. No no no, I need him.  </em>
</p><p>Louis sobbed and hiccupped against the pillow, patting Harry’s side and crying harder. Louis curled himself up and buried his face in the duvet.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Harry. Hope you forgive me for breaking your heart... hope you <em>forget me</em>,” he mumbled groggily to the silent room. </p><p>Louis couldn’t sleep after that, his eyes were itchy and swollen from all the tears he had shed. He got up and lazily walked into the bathroom, his waddle had gotten a bit better, thanks to the painkillers. </p><p>Louis cracked his neck and looked in the mirror and to his horror, he looked like someone deliberately had a feast on his body, there were red, purple and few greenish marks scattered on his soft skin. </p><p>The memory of the previous night flashing on the mirror, Harry's crying eyes haunting his way in. </p><p>
  <em> Look at yourself, Louis… and tell me that you don't want me. Say you don't love me anymore with that face of yours. Come on, convince me. </em>
</p><p>Louis shivered and wrapped his arms around himself.</p><p>“Fuck..” Louis got closer to the mirror with wide eyes, scanning the areas where he was marked heavily, he pressed his thumb against the nape of his neck, hissing when it stung.</p><p>“Bloody caveman.” Louis wetly chuckled and teared up, a tear dribbling down his cheeks. “How am I supposed to forget you this way, why do you make it so difficult for me?” Louis whispered with a soft sigh. </p><p>Louis shook his head and stepped in the shower, a part of him happy that he wouldn't be able to erase these marks.</p><p>
  <em> At least I'll have something of his with me for a while. </em>
</p><p>He is a masochist, this was expected and he’s the least bit surprised. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Louis got out of the shower, dressed himself up, and walked into the kitchen. Honestly, Louis didn't feel the urge to eat at all but when he picked up a post note from the fridge he couldn't be stubborn.</p><p>
  <em> Whatever makes you feel this way, I might understand or I might not but that doesn’t give you a reason to illtreat yourself, Lou. Don’t be mean to yourself, you deserve the best. Please eat and take care. </em>
</p><p>Louis caressed his thumb on the paper, reading the words again and again. Louis didn’t realize he was crying until a tear dropped and splashed on the paper. At this moment he wished Harry was a bit meaner because he’s making it very fucking difficult for Louis to give up on him. The torment seems never-ending he supposes so he compromises and decides to eat wordlessly. </p><p>He wiped his eyes and opened the fridge, “Harry..” he whispered to no one and saw the stocked fridge.</p><p>“He’s such a mother.” Louis smiled helplessly, shaking his head and seeing some avocados too. Harry knows how much he despises it and yet it’s here. </p><p>“Wow, what a way to torture me.” Louis picked the forbidden object and scanned it.</p><p>
  <em> “Harry I am not having your stupid avocado toast, keep it far away from me.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Lou, please just one bite! How can you hate something you have never tasted!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Liam and avocado are the exceptions.”   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “WHAT? You want to taste Liam?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “HAZZA! You took that from what I said you wanker! I clearly said I do not give a chance to either of those things.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Harry slumped back on the chair, giving that intense glare of I'll kill anyone if they get near Louis.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You just imagined Liam and I together, didn’t you?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Harry nodded his head with a grumpy face.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Oh baby, you silly caveman, what am I supposed to do with you?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Kiss me, it might cure me,” Harry mumbled and side-eyed Louis. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Come here, my silly caveman.”  </em>
</p><p>Louis snapped out of it and gave a bittersweet smile to the avocado. He placed it back and opted for the cereal and orange juice. He genuinely doesn't have an appetite for it but he's doing it for Harry. Harry will be happy knowing Louis took care of himself, he’ll be proud.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Louis reached the office earlier than usual because of the abruption he felt in his sleep. The premises were quiet as it was early, he remembered himself running away from here and now he’s back. He really thought it would be easy to make Harry hate him. He should have known better.</p><p>When Louis stepped on his floor, he didn't expect anyone to be there but Samantha was. </p><p>"Good morning, Louis."</p><p>"Good morning, Samantha."</p><p>"How are you up so early?" </p><p>Louis leaned over the reception desk, "Had some pending work piled up, have to sort it out."</p><p>Samantha nodded her head and picked a file, "Yeah, your schedule for today is not something you might want to see. It's packed." she had a sympathetic look on her face whilst handing the file to Louis.</p><p>Louis took the file and briefly read it.</p><p>So this is what will happen now. Harry's going to make his life more difficult. <em>Revenge</em>, he guesses. What can he say?</p><p>"It is," and he sighed. </p><p>Samantha stopped doing everything, "Louis?" </p><p>Louis looked up from his file, "Yeah?" </p><p>"You okay?"</p><p>Louis gulped, plastering a smile on his face, "Yeah, I'm good. Why, don't I look alright?" </p><p>"You look exhausted, you should ask for a break. I don't think you have taken any since you have joined."</p><p>Louis scoffed, "With a schedule like this how am I supposed to? And it's seven in the morning of course I'll look exhausted!"</p><p>Samantha agreed, "Yeah, you're right. It's just, we all miss you alright? The office without you is so boring. It's been so long since we all sat in the cafeteria like we used to." she reminisced. </p><p>Louis pinched Samantha's cheeks, "Samantha, stop being cute. And I know, I know, work has been awful this week. I am getting on track though. I'll not let you all be killed with boredom. Tommo will be back."</p><p>Samantha chuckled, "And we'll always wait for you. Also, damn you look good in that turtleneck."</p><p>Louis mocks a shocked face, "Samantha is hitting on me, woo!" </p><p>Samantha shook her head, "You look good always though." she said whilst asserting the paper's on her desk.</p><p>"Samantha I thought you had taste. Not you choosing me over your handsome boyfriend." </p><p>"He's not my boyfriend! And what? Where's the narcissistic Tommo at? Who is this self-deprecating guy?" </p><p>Louis yawned and moved away from the desk, "He's asleep for now, he doesn't like waking up early. You'll have to deal with this." </p><p>"I do not like him," Samantha called back.</p><p>"Thank you, Samantha." </p><p>Louis got in the office, closing the door behind. He took tentative steps towards his workspace and looked around and remembered how Harry was crying on the floor he was standing at. </p><p>
  <em>You promised.  </em>
</p><p>Louis took a deep breath and decided to move out of here, it will not be easy to be in the same room as Harry. And with the now awful memories attached to this room, it's unbearable. </p><p>Louis got going with his schedule, he had some paperwork assigned so he decided to deal with it.</p><p>After completing the work, he thought of packing his things up in advance so he can tell Harry that he'll sit in the cabin that was meant for him to sit in. </p><p>The door opened and Harry entered, Louis kept his eyes on his laptop and decided to ignore Harry because he genuinely doesn't know how to interact with him after all that has happened between them. </p><p>This is why he was resigning, he didn't know how to face Harry after breaking his heart. </p><p>"Oh, so we have suddenly forgotten all our etiquettes this morning," Harry spoke crudely whilst being busy texting someone.</p><p>
  <em>There we go.</em>
</p><p>Louis sighed, "Good morning, Mister Styles." </p><p>Harry tsked rudely and looked at Louis, "Why are your things packed? I told you your resignation was terminated." he sat himself down and opened his laptop, "Do you suddenly not understand simple terminologies anymore or you want to go back to being oblivious. I do rather say <em>ignorant</em>."</p><p>
  <em> Oh my fucking god. </em>
</p><p>Louis didn't have the energy to argue, this isn't his boyfriend speaking this is the boss who's trying to make Louis' life difficult. </p><p>Louis breathed, "I have decided to move out of this office and in the cabin, I was originally given. It's easier for both of us. Especially you, I don't think you'd like my presence here anyway."</p><p>Harry pinched the bridge of his nose, nostrils flaring in anger, "What I like and what I don't is my bloody business! Stop making decisions for me, stop assuming bullshit, stop thinking what's best for me when you have no idea what's actually best for me." and with that, he banged his balled up a fist against the table, awakening the dull atmosphere of the office with an unnecessary boost of energy.</p><p>
  <em>Damn. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>You have no idea what's actually best for me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Well. That hurt. </em>
</p><p>Louis flinched, trying to drown himself in the file as he lowered his head, trying not to dwell. Harry had never spoken to him this way, however angry he would get this wasn't it. Louis quietly took it all, which is strange because that's not how Louis is.</p><p>"I'll sit here. Sorry for interpreting. Won't happen again." Louis mumbled but was loud enough for Harry to hear.</p><p>Harry continued with his blatantly rude attitude, "It better not. You'll fucking sit there and do as I say. I pay you for doing my job not to meddle with it. Better get that <em>straight</em> in your head." </p><p>Louis held his tears back, nodding his head as he unpacked his things, "I'm sorry." </p><p>They fell in silence that was claustrophobic, Louis couldn't breathe. He never thought things would get this bad between him and Harry. But he has no other choice than to endure it.</p><p>Louis needed to leave right now. He gathered his files and looked up, trying not to make eye contact with Harry, he could feel his eyes heavy with tears, he was trying to grasp composure, "I have to submit your traveling expenses with the accounting department," he spoke, voice sounding weak as he felt his throat clogging up. </p><p>He didn't need to reason his duties but a nervous reflex had him babble it out anyway. He didn't wait for Harry to say something again and turned around to leave when two arms wrapped around his torso to halt him in his place.</p><p>Harry held him close up against his chest, nuzzling Louis' neck, "I'm so sorry, baby. I didn't mean to be so harsh. I'm sorry, so sorry." he whispered, voice dipped in sorrow.</p><p>Louis shuddered with the given touch, he clutched the file against his chest and dropped his eyes on Harry's entwined arms around him, "It's okay, you got frustrated. It's natural." </p><p>Harry shook his head stubbornly, subtly placing a kiss below Louis' earlobe, whispering, "It's not, I'm sorry." </p><p>Goosebumps erupted on Louis' skin, he closed his eyes and curled his face in, making Harry nuzzle his neck deeper, "I understand." </p><p>The only thing that could be heard in the room was too broken hearts beating for each other. </p><p>He shouldn't do this. They have broken up. He shouldn't let Harry touch him <em>this</em> way, it will only lead to more heartache. But Louis can't seem to put a stop to it. </p><p>Harry tightens his hold, feeling how pliant Louis has gotten, "Fight me please, I hate seeing you like this."</p><p>Louis opened his eyes and tilted his face a little to look at Harry, "It will only make things worse." he murmured.</p><p>Harry sucked a breath in, "Nothing will get worse than this."  </p><p>Louis hated how right Harry was, nothing will get worse than this. This is the ultimate rock bottom. </p><p>Louis's heart was hammering against his chest, he didn't know what to say to that. What is one supposed to say to something like that? </p><p>Harry broke the silence.</p><p>"Please stop making changes this quick, it's not easy to adapt to it. Give me some time, please." Harry requested, still not letting Louis get away from him. </p><p>Harry sounded so <em>hurt</em>, Louis could <em>cry</em>.</p><p>Louis softly nodded his head, "Yeah, I'm sorry it was selfish of me to do that. I'm sorry, didn't mean to hurt you the way it did." </p><p>Harry didn't say anything, arms engulfing Louis for dear life. It was always difficult for Harry to keep his hands off of Louis. </p><p>Louis needed to end this, he can't lead Harry on. Harry needs to forget him. </p><p>"I need to get this—" Louis said and wiggled the file out.</p><p>Harry pulled his hands away like they were on fire, "Yeah, sorry. I'll just.." </p><p>Louis quickly moved away and reached for the doorknob, feeling awkward, "Yeah, I'll get… going."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>After the horrible start of the day, Harry was quite considerate when he interacted with Louis with others around, pretending like they always had. Louis already felt like he could go home and rest, he was so tired.</p><p>They had been in three meetings for the past four hours, one after the other. The last meeting ended and Louis and Harry made their way back, Louis got tensed at the thought of being alone with Harry.</p><p>Once upon a time, Louis would fight the world to be alone with Harry, get lost in their little world as they couldn't flaunt their love in the real world. Every intimate moment between them was precious and wonderful, a feeling beyond <em>bliss</em>. </p><p>Now it’s all a memory to be reminisced about and cry how he couldn't have it even if he wants. </p><p>Louis scrolled through the schedule, ticking the tasks that were completed on his iPad. </p><p>“H- Sir, your publicist wants to meet you urgently, so I have scheduled the meeting with her before lunch as you’re free at that time. You have seven pending calls to answer back, they have been relentless for your reply. Here is the list.” Louis placed the paper in front of Harry who was staring at his laptop and nodding his head simultaneously.</p><p>Louis’ eyes momentarily stuck on Harry’s lips, he was nibbling on it. And that was like the chosen time for Harry to look up and catch him in the act. Harry hid his prideful smirk with an unimpressed look and fetched the pile of files on his left.</p><p>“Here, sort these files out. Align them in numerical order, read them all, anecdote them, summarize the matter, and give them a proper conclusion. I need it for tomorrow’s presentation, complete it and leave it on my desk when you’re done with it.”</p><p>Louis wanted to punch someone, specifically someone with green eyes. This wasn’t on his schedule, they’re halfway through the day, he's exhausted as it is! Harry bloody knows it! Louis screamed, in his head of course.</p><p>“And OCR it whilst having it paraphrased as well. Send me the file of the said transcript on my email so I can go through it.”</p><p>Louis nodded, breathing leisurely to calm himself and not snap at Harry. He knows Harry is doing it with a purpose, “Sure.” Louis spoke and took the files.</p><p>Harry looked uncertain, unsatisfied, he just wants Louis to snap at him. Harry knows Louis’s holding back, holding back a lot of things and Harry is certain if he pisses Louis off enough, Louis will blurt everything out and Harry will know what the fuck is going on!</p><p>But, Louis is as stubborn as he can get. Which for a matter of fact was never this much of a pain in the ass before, but now it’s getting frustrating. He needs him to speak and explain what he’s going through. </p><p>Louis spoke again, holding the file against his chest, “You also have a dinner planned with the chairperson of Alta enterprises.”</p><p>“Cancel it, we are having dinner with Niall.”</p><p>“Okay-” Louis furrowed his eyebrows, “What?”</p><p>“Pay attention.”</p><p>“I bloody- I am.” Louis swallowed the swearing and stared at Harry.</p><p>Harry looked satisfied which pissed Louis, “I am not ready to break this stunning news to Niall just yet. We’ll keep this a secret.”</p><p>Louis inquired, “Why?”</p><p>“Because I said so.”</p><p>“That is not an explanation!”</p><p>“Oh really, define; explanation.”</p><p>“Can you not be a twat for a second, I have had enough!”</p><p>
  <em> There he is. </em>
</p><p>“Have you now?” Harry smiled knowingly, “Frustrating, isn’t it? When someone asks you to give an explanation for their actions and get nothing but vague answers in return, it’s infuriating. Isn’t it? Mister Tomlinson.”</p><p>“Fine, do as you please!”</p><p>“Oh, I will, trust me.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Harry, we need new publicly for our next collaboration and I was thinking that setting you up with someone might be effective as it always is, which is unfortunate but we never have any choice. I know you don't like to do it and-”</p><p>"I'll do it," Harry spoke.</p><p>Louis tensed in his seat. He should start preparing himself for all the mess that Harry’s life is. He has no right to be territorial in any way. Harry is no longer his.</p><p>The publicist, Cathy, looked at Harry and back at Louis who was ignoring every existence around him, "Huh? You will?"</p><p>Harry kept an eye on Louis as he spoke, "Yeah, why is it such news to you?"</p><p>Cathy looked bewildered, "Well you had told me not to make you do that anymor-"</p><p>Harry interrupted her, "I had. Things change and so have I.” Harry saw Louis clench his jaw, “I do not care, do as you please. I am in no relationship, it's no big deal."</p><p>Cathy looked at Louis and back at Harry, she was so lost. What is happening?</p><p>Harry leaned in and said with his wide eyes, "You know, you used to suggest things like a little kiss on the lips and stuff to make it look realistic, I could do better than that. How about a hot make-out session with a minimal cover so the paps get the best fucking shot, yeah? Sounds fucking sick, doesn't it?"</p><p>Louis took a shaky breath in. Harry smirked. </p><p>Cathy gaped at Harry, voice getting louder, "Harry we do not want that, wh—"</p><p>Harry snapped his fingers, pretending to have a great idea cross his mind, "If you'd like I could give you a sex tape with the said beard, fucking <em>leak it</em>." </p><p>"Harry!" Cathy shouted and Louis stormed out of the room.</p><p>Harry leaned back on his seat, plenty satisfied in knowing Louis will mind if he gets with someone even if it’s fake. Harry is possessive but Louis is no less than that. He knows how protective Louis gets and to see it even after the alleged break up, the one that was initiated by Louis itself is just reassuring.</p><p>Harry’s very close to thinking this is all a prank and Louis is fucking with him on a greater level.</p><p>"I am not going to do any of the fucking shit I said, just for your knowledge." </p><p>Cathy rubbed her head, "What is going on? Did you and Louis fight?"</p><p>"Do not take his name. Do not."</p><p>"Okay, okay. Fuck, I think it's a crazy time to get you into this. I'll postpone this idea." </p><p>"No, don't do that. The faster I get with it the easier it is. Who is it?" </p><p>Cathy sighed, "Well, the collaboration is happening with Cowell Corporation so I was thinking you should link yourself with his daughter,"</p><p>"You can't be serious, she's a known person in our circle. Why would she agree to it?"</p><p>"She will and she likes you, you don't have to worry over it. Just befriend her and hang around, I am not telling you to date her." </p><p>Harry looked confused, "So you're suggesting that I should play with her feelings? Because she certainly likes me."</p><p>Cathy winced disapprovingly, "No! I am saying that be in the spotlight with her. Let the media think what they want. Anyway, they don't care what the relationship is, they'll see you hold her hand, and the news of you and her being a couple will be out. You know it's easy. You don't have to play with anyone's feelings, you both are adults and the media likes to link you with anyone that simply breathes around you." </p><p>Harry agreed with the harsh reality, "Engage me in public events with her." </p><p>"Will do." </p><p>"Cool, send her."</p><p>“Also she has no idea that you’re not into girls, don’t burst her bubble. This deal is very important for us.”</p><p>Harry groaned his protest, “Fucking… I am tired of this shit.”</p><p>Cathy was almost on her knees, “Please, one more time. Please?”</p><p>“Fine." </p><p>"And Louis?"</p><p>"What about him?"</p><p>"Wouldn't he mind?"</p><p>"I'll handle it, it's not like this hasn't happened before." </p><p>"Okay, just be nice. What you did right now was mean!"</p><p>"Yeah,"</p><p>"I am being serious, Harry. Do not hurt him."</p><p>The fucking irony.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Louis got out of the office, heart shredded into pieces. Harry was being so insensitive, it was truly hurting Louis. It’s not like Louis had any other choice, but he really couldn’t explain it to Harry. Harry would end up destroying his life for Louis, he was <em>that</em> crazy.</p><p>Louis wanted Harry to be happy in the long run. People forget people eventually, Harry will forget Louis too and move on. Louis kept telling himself that.. for the millionth time now.</p><p>Louis blinked his eyes repeatedly, erasing the tears off of his eyes, and stepped into the smoking room whilst pulling out the cigarette and lighter out of his suit. A few of the co-workers greeted him and he did the same.</p><p>He brought the bud between his lips and lit the tip of the cigarette, the nicotine soothing his nerves.</p><p>He blew the smoke and dialed a call.</p><p>The call rang and went on voicemail, ‘Hiiiii! This is Zayn Malik. As you can hear I am clearly not available right now. Probably high or sleeping, who knows? Leave the message after that stupid beep. Bye!’</p><p>There was never a moment Louis didn’t giggle at that, “Get back arsehole, miss you!” </p><p>Louis crushed the tip in the nearest ashtray and exited the room, he froze in his shoes when a certain someone called him out. </p><p>“Hey, Louis.”</p><p>Louis’s lips twitched at the sound of the person's voice, the one who acts so innocent but is nothing but a vile creature. The one who has made it her motive to ruin Louis’ life altogether. The reason why Louis and Harry aren’t together anymore. The fucking bitc-</p><p>Louis turned around and saw her standing with a devilish smirk, Prada in her hand and a black fur coat wrapped around her shoulders, blond hair falling on it. How obnoxious could she get?</p><p>Louis gave her an unimpressed look and carried on with his day, walking away.</p><p>She chuckled and followed Louis, “You left him, I see. You did take my advice, you powerless man." she patronized and took her sunglasses off, fixing them on her head. </p><p>Louis paid her no attention whatsoever, scrolling through his phone and blatantly ignoring her pathetic ass.</p><p>She walked in front of Louis and crossed her arms, a scowl growing on her face, “Do not give me that ill-mannered attitude, you're nothing compared to me young man. I may throw you out of this company in a blink of an eye. Do not test my patience, Tomlinson.” </p><p>God, Louis loved how irritated she sounded.</p><p>Louis laughed, watching Emily get angrier as her eyes turned red. </p><p>“Oh really?” Louis chuckled, faking a gasp, “I don't expect any better from you anyway.” Louis took a step forward, getting face to face, whispering, “Go on, kick me out. I have nothing to lose anymore, ruin my life all you want.” Louis smiled and it looked like it prickled Emily’s skin. Good, as it should.</p><p>That day... he was numb, dumbfounded, and in agony, but today he’s in his senses and will not let anyone walk all over him.</p><p>Not her for a matter of fact.</p><p>Louis saw Emily open her mouth and close it again, he smirked at the appalled reaction, “Do you even work for yourself or is it all daddy's money?”</p><p>Emily breathed heavily, staring Louis down with disgust.</p><p>Louis loved the look on her face, he wanted to frame it honestly. He laughed and mocked a childish tone, “Daddy’s little girl going around stealing other people’s love, oh you poor thing. I feel so sorry for you.”</p><p>Emily clenched her jaw and stomped out of Louis' way, swinging her coat and slicing the air into two, making a god-awful sound of heels clattering. </p><p>"Thought so." Louis loudly taunted, chuckling.</p><p>She stopped and turned around, "You'll regret this." </p><p>"Yeah, yeah.. go complain about me to your daddy." Louis wickedly smiled and waved a small hand at her. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Samantha entered the room, “Sir, Miss Emily Cowell is here to see you, she’s here unannounced. Should I let her in?”</p><p>Harry smiled, “Send her in a minute.”</p><p>Sandra nodded and left.</p><p>“Why is she here?” </p><p>“I didn’t know about this! Maybe she’s here to meet you.” </p><p>Harry rolled his eyes and ran a hand in his hair.</p><p>“Wait, it’s time for lunch. Why not take her for lunch? Somewhere fancy, yeah? I'll get the paps ready!”</p><p>Harry clicked his tongue, annoyed yet gave in, “Fine, now go, you’re pissing me off.”</p><p>Cathy rushed out of the room and seconds later the door was opened again.</p><p>Harry lifted his eyes and saw the girl walk in, a pleasant smile on her red lips. Her skin was pale and not tanned, her eyes were amber and not blue, she was pretty but nothing compared to the beauty Louis held. His boy was stunning. Perfect, if you will.</p><p>He got up from his seat and greeted the young lady respectfully, “Nice to see you again, Emily.” he pecked her cheeks as she did the same. </p><p>“It's lovely to see you as well, Harry. The last time we met was a month ago, if I'm not wrong. A devastatingly long time, I must say.” she spoke with an accent that was too posh. Harry felt like he was at one of the tea parties his mum makes him participate in.</p><p>Harry forced himself to display his charming aura, “And I’d say that was the best time I had in a while.”</p><p>Harry internally gagged at the lie. He doesn't even remember meeting her. </p><p>Emily blushed and smirked softly, “A charmer. I'm enticed.”</p><p>Harry wants Louis.</p><p>Harry ignored the cringe that ran in his veins, he licked his lips for emphasis and rested a gentle hand on the back of her spine, making his voice go an octave low, leaning in, “How about I show you how much of a charmer I am? Have lunch with me.” </p><p>Harry wants to die.</p><p>Emily sucked a breath in, she knew she was irresistible but she had no idea she would have Harry in her arms this fast. She loves it and hates how he wasted so much of his time behind a man that wasn't even worth his time. </p><p>A man can never fulfill the desires of another man. A man is to be pleased by a woman and a woman to be pleased by a man. There's no exception to that and Emily completely stands up for that mindset. She'll please the man the way a man should be. </p><p>She sympathizes and makes it her mission to make him fall in love with her, give the man what he actually deserves and get what she wants.</p><p>Oh, how delighted she is to know that Harry has no idea what she <em>wants</em>.</p><p>She loves the game of chasing and she will chase it, even if she has to hurt someone in the process. </p><p>He’ll forget Louis.</p><p>She'll have him all to herself.</p><p>No one else. </p><p>As if anyone held a chance against her, she scoffed at the thought.</p><p>Emily briefly flicked her eyes between the gorgeous green eyes and pink lips, smiling when she noticed Harry caught her, “I’d love to.”</p><p>Harry motioned a hand forward, letting Emily walk before him. She did and Harry silently gagged out loud and rubbed a hand on his arms, trying to feel better.</p><p>He wants Louis. <em>Where the fuck is he?</em></p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Louis giggled and leaned on Samantha’s desk, shaking his head.</p><p>“They have sex like animals, I tell you. Horrible neighbors, I had to press my head in between my pillows.”</p><p>Louis clapped his hands, laughing. </p><p>“His dirty talk was so outdated,” she complained.</p><p>Louis spoke in between the giggles, “Like?”</p><p>“Baby girl, scream for me. Let the world know who fucks you this good. Scream for me. Shout my name. Louder. Louder.” Samantha mimicked the moan.</p><p>Louis’s stomach was hurting now, “No no no, not the louder one.”</p><p>Samantha chuckled, “I was like buddy, the world knows, trust me.”</p><p>Louis was about to continue when he heard someone giggle behind him and both him and Samantha whipped their heads.</p><p>Emily was giggling whilst Harry whispered something to her, arms around her waist. Getting in the elevator.</p><p>Louis’ smile dropped down his face, a burning sensation erupting in his fragile heart. It’s like someone twisted a knife in it and kept twisting it until Louis was whimpering in pain.</p><p>Harry’s eyes met Louis’ and before Harry screamed in his face with a smirk of some kind he averted his eyes away. Tears threatening to burst and make him combust into a sobbing mess. </p><p>Louis swallowed but felt a big lump making in his throat, his breathing getting ragged as he balled his fist, preventing his hands from shaking. His eyes faltered a little, the dizziness crowding his head.</p><p>“Louis?”</p><p>Louis saw Samantha get up from his seat, holding him up, "Hey, you okay? Your hands are shaking.”</p><p>Louis grasped his composure and steady himself, “Feel a little dizzy, haven’t eaten anything in a while.”</p><p>He lied, he couldn't comprehend the fact that his whole world was shattering in front of his eyes. </p><p>Samantha made a disapproving noise, “Louis, that’s so irresponsible of you. Come on, let's get you something from the cafeteria,”</p><p>Louis nodded and did as Samantha told.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Harry stared at Emily’s face, thinking about Louis’ heartbroken face earlier, it tore his already bruised heart. Seeing Louis disturbed and in any sort of pain is never easy to get over with. </p><p>“Harry?” </p><p>Harry blinked and faked a warm smile, sneaking a glance at Roger who was standing near the bar, keeping subtle surveillance on Harry and the surrounding. Their eyes met and Roger gave a sympathetic smile, Harry hated it. </p><p>“Try this breadstick, it's phenomenal.” she patted the corner of her mouth with the napkin. So classy. So not Harry's type. Harry loved sassy and witty. He loves Louis. </p><p>Harry nodded, a grateful smile on his lips as he served himself some…</p><p>
  <em> “This breadstick is so big and thick, hmm… so good.” Louis hummed around the food and gave it a tiny kitten lick. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Lou..” Harry warned. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Louis bit his lip and leaned over the table to whisper, eyeing Harry’s crotch, licking his lips, “But, it's not as good as my breadstick.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Harry put his cutlery down, smirking at the blue mischievous eyes, “Yeah? And I’ll not hesitate to choke you on it if you don’t stop speaking.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Nah, I’d like you to stick your breadstick in my oven instead,” he stated seriously and patted his sweet ass. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Harry laughed, loud and hearty, “Baby, you’re such a minx.” </em>
</p><p>…. and smiled to himself.</p><p>“I was very sure you’d love it, Harry.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Louis was settled in whilst everyone rounded themselves around the table, gossiping. He did feel like shit but at least he wasn't alone.</p><p>The gossiping contained ridiculous things, sometimes they mentioned Harry and Emily, which made him feel <em>sick</em>.</p><p>“She looks so… dramatic!” Samantha exclaimed. </p><p>Luke sat beside Louis, "Who?" </p><p>Luke handed Louis his Yorkshire tea, Louis smiled and took it with both hands. </p><p>"Emily. She's the CEO of Cowell Corporation."</p><p>Luke nodded his head and got back at Louis, "Feel better?" </p><p>Louis smiled and nodded his head, "I'm fine," </p><p>Samantha interrupted, "Nuh-uh, you were shaking. You genuinely overwork yourself." </p><p>Oli and Sandra nodded and pointed their fingers at Louis, "Exactly."</p><p>Louis waved a hand in dismissal. </p><p>Oli spoke, "You looked like that ghost, that Annabelle bitch."</p><p>"Did you just call her a bitch?" Sandra gasped.</p><p>"She's a haunted doll, not a ghost you uncultured swine!" Samantha groaned.</p><p>Louis gave a hard-line smile, throwing the napkin at Oli, "Thanks, Oli! Hope she cuts you dick in half at night!" </p><p>Luke chuckled and Oli dipped his head.</p><p>"They didn't look that bad together though," Sandra added.</p><p>Louis frowned behind the cup of tea.</p><p>"I have never seen a playboy like our boss, women are mad behind him," Oli said.</p><p>Louis hated how people had the perception of Harry, nobody knows what he's like. How amazing of a person he is and not what the media portrays him as.</p><p>"Where's Nialler?" Louis changed the topic.</p><p>"He took a leave today," Luke added and tore his sandwich in two. "Here," Luke gave the other half to Louis.</p><p>"I just ate," Louis shook his head.</p><p>Luke gave a hard look, "It won't hurt if you eat a little more." </p><p>Zayn, Niall, Harry, and Luke loved fusing over Louis. It was something Louis never understood.</p><p>"Aww." Samantha, Sandra, and Oli sing-songed in unison.</p><p>Louis and Luke looked at them, chuckling.</p><p>"Luke barely talks to us, but when you're here he's all mushy-mushy," Samantha observed and made a squishy hand gesture.</p><p>"What the fuck is that?" Louis giggled.</p><p>"When someone is mushy-mushy? You know?" Samantha deadpanned.</p><p>Louis gave up and averted his eyes back on Luke who was back at ignoring everyone but glancing at Louis once in a while.</p><p>"This is us hearing his voice after a... week. Big guy here did not talk to us when you weren't there." Sandra added.</p><p>Louis chuckled when he saw Luke being so engrossed in his sandwich. </p><p>Luke had always been a quiet one, since university. He would only speak to people he was comfortable with. </p><p>"Is that it, Luke?" Louis teased.</p><p>Luke's cheeks looked a bit pink, he wordlessly pushed the sandwich towards Louis.</p><p>Louis sighed and took the goddamn sandwich, "Happy?" </p><p>Luke nodded.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Louis cracked his knuckles and continued typing, he had been working on those files that Harry had given him before for about two hours now. He was almost done, <em>almost</em>.</p><p>He scanned the clock on the table, 18:20. It was past his work hour but he had to complete this and didn't want Harry to underestimate him. </p><p><em>Harry</em>.</p><p>Harry has been out and about with Emily for hours now, what is he doing?</p><p>Louis frowned, clicking the cam of the pen anxiously. Harry wouldn’t forget him this fast, will he? Oh, fuck! What is that supposed to mean? Didn’t Louis want him to forget him? What’s with fast and slow?</p><p>Louis knew he wasn’t ready for this but he didn’t know it would be <em>this</em> awful. He can’t wrap his head around the thought of Harry touching and being with someone that isn’t him. </p><p>And Louis is clearly aware of Emily’s intentions, she’ll get on her game to chase Harry. She’s a rich spoilt brat who wants whatever she lays her eyes on.</p><p>Harry's gay, it doesn't matter. </p><p>But… Louis was straight once and now he isn't. </p><p>Louis freaked out.</p><p>The notification sound went off and Louis shook his head, clearing his mind.</p><p>
  <em> Niall: lou? what's this? i thought you guys stopped doing it </em>
</p><p>Niall had shared a link to an article. </p><p>Louis' face wrinkled, confusion rounding his head. He clicked on it.</p><p>
  <em> Harry Styles and Emily Cowell sharing a kiss as they get cozy on their romantic date.  </em>
</p><p>Many pictures looked cozy but the one that bothered Louis to the depths of his heart was the one where Harry was seeing her off with a peck on her cheeks, it almost looked like they were kissing from another angle.</p><p>Louis's chest shrank on that, heart jackhammering, causing him to have difficulty in breathing. He felt sick <em>all</em> over again, he rested his head on the table. </p><p>He groaned and sat up, head spinning a little with how hot his body felt, he pulled the neck of his turtleneck to feel less trapped, it didn't work so he later took his blazer off.</p><p>He remembered he had to reply. He exhaled shakily and typed.</p><p>Louis: It's an important deal and needs a little publicity, it had to be done </p><p>
  <em> Niall: ://  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Niall: i know how much it hurts you... </em>
</p><p>Louis: I'm used to it, Niall</p><p>
  <em> Niall: HE DIDN'T HAD TO KISS HER!! </em>
</p><p>Louis: They wanted it to look REALISTIC!</p><p>
  <em> Niall: absolute wankers i tell ya lou </em>
</p><p>Louis: i know :|</p><p>
  <em> Niall: :(( </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Niall: you coming, right? </em>
</p><p>Louis: Ew</p><p>
  <em> Niall: OHMYGOD TOMMO U NASTY FUCK  </em>
</p><p>Louis: HAHAHAHAH OF COURSE I AM CUMMING!! </p><p>
  <em> Niall: HATE U &lt;3 get here soon. miss ya </em>
</p><p>Louis: Miss you too</p><p>Louis threw his head back, exhausted, having zero energy to continue working. He still had to complete the last file but giving up sounded so nice. So easy.</p><p>No, he couldn't. He doesn't want Harry to win whatever game he's playing at. </p><p>But in reality, he doesn't want to disappoint Harry.</p><p>There was a knock on the door followed by Luke peaking in.</p><p>"Louis? You're still here?"</p><p>"Yeah, get in." </p><p>And Luke did, sitting in front of Louis, "Too much work?"</p><p>Louis cutely pouted and nodded his head, Luke smiled back, "Let me help you."</p><p>Luke pulled the chair right beside Louis and scooted himself in.</p><p>"You must be tired yourself, Luke. Don't worry, I'll do it. Don’t you wanna go home?"</p><p>"Shh, pass me that file." Luke pointed his finger at it.</p><p>Louis shook his head fondly and passed the said file, Luke was on it the minute it touched his hands.</p><p>Louis watched Luke do the remainder, not letting Louis do anything, scolding him whenever he reached or initiated himself to help. </p><p>"You know, this is a pure example of donkey's work." </p><p>Louis laughed, nodding, "It is."</p><p>"I didn't know Harry made you do stupid shit like this." Luke continued whilst typing on the laptop. They were sitting so close, Louis hesitated in his seat but dare he made anything awkward. He was cool as a cucumber.</p><p>"He does sometimes,"</p><p>"So he's dating that girl everyone was talking about."</p><p>Louis frowned then remembered that Luke doesn't know about them, "Yeah, seems like it." </p><p>Luke hummed.</p><p>Louis drummed his fingers on the table, "Can't believe I am making one of the directors work for me." </p><p>Luke shook with laughter, "Anything for you, Lewis."</p><p>Louis groaned, "You never stopped ruining my name."</p><p>"And I am not planning to stop!" </p><p>Louis pinched Luke's bicep yet the man didn't budge, not even a tiny bit. Luke giggled at Louis's failed attempt.</p><p>Louis softly kicked Luke's leg until Luke had decided to stop his work and give Louis all his attention.</p><p>"This feels like uni, innit? Back then you helped me with my assignments and now with my work." </p><p>A warm smile draped on Luke's lips, falling in the memory lane. He reached for Louis' hair and gave it a comforting ruffle, "And I am as eager as I was back then, love helping you." </p><p>Louis slapped his shoulder, "You little shit."</p><p>What's with everyone messing with his hair?</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Luke was quick as he completed the remainder within minutes, shutting down the system.</p><p>"Lad, honestly I owe you." Louis sighed and began sorting his workspace.</p><p>Luke grinned whilst closing the file, "It’s nothing, Louis."</p><p>Luke looked around, "Uh, Louis, would you go out with me- my.." he scratched his head nervously, "... uh.. my friends. Some of my friends." he corrected.</p><p>Louis nodded and slid the iPad in the drawer, "Yeah, where to?" </p><p>Luke beamed, "Ostrich club, as always." </p><p>Louis curled his toes at the memory that flashed at the mention of the club. Harry had gotten so mad at him for giving his undivided-divided-especially-kept-separated-for-Harry attention to Luke. </p><p>He so vividly remembered how the argument went from Louis pacing and yelling at Harry to Louis whimpering and breathlessly moaning whilst Harry pounded his cock deep inside Louis.</p><p>The filthy words ringing in his ears.</p><p>
  <em> "Baby, you have no idea how much I had to control myself and not fuck you right there and then in front of everyone, especially in front of that friend of yours. Take you in front of him, again and again until you are dripping with nothing but my come ."   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Would have shown him how good you fucking look on my cock, Lou."  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "How divine you sound when I'm fucking in you so deep you feel me here, baby. Right here." he had said whilst resting his palm on Louis' lower belly, pressing it down and punctuating his words with rough thrusts. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Would have shown him how you're all mine and I'm all yours." </em>
</p><p>Louis pressed his legs together, blood <em>pumping</em> in his groin, stomach curling with pleasant chills at the thought of Harry fucking him senseless. </p><p>"Louis?" that didn't sound like Luke.</p><p>Louis flinched and snapped out of it, he twisted his neck to see a face that looked utterly pissed. </p><p>Harry flicked his eyes between Louis and Luke, zooming his attention back on Louis who looked flushed and so out of it. The expression Louis was soaking in was exactly similar to when Harry rips all of Louis' orgasms out of his system.</p><p>Louis felt his cheeks burning. </p><p>Luke stood up, tugging his coat, "I'll wait for you outside." </p><p>Louis blinked and averted his eyes back on Luke, numbly nodding his head.</p><p>Luke walked past Harry but paused and reversed his steps back, "It was great seeing you, Harry." </p><p>Harry gritted his teeth, subtly, of course, he gave a minimal nod, "Likewise." </p><p>Luke smirked, enough to mess with Harry's head as he looked back at Louis and made his way out.</p><p>Harry saw <em>red</em>, rage thrumming through his veins as he headed his way to his desk and carelessly threw his phone on it.</p><p>Louis slightly recoiled in his place, he ignored it all and got up from his seat with the files.</p><p>Harry stood against the window and stared at the city. The anger settling in his senses, mind playing different scenarios of Luke bending Louis down and making him take it. </p><p>Harry clenched his fist, turning his knuckles white.</p><p>Why was Louis so flustered? Why was his blazer off? Why was his hair all tussled? What were they doing? What were they going to do? Did Harry interrupt something? Is this why Louis wants to be apart?</p><p>"Here are the files. I have emailed you all of them as well. Meet you at Niall's."</p><p>Louis sounded distant, so fucking far it was not okay.</p><p>Harry launched himself away from the window and right in Louis' personal space, caging him in against the table, hands on either side of Louis. </p><p>Louis squealed in bewilderment, "Harr-"</p><p>"What in the bloody fuck were you doing with him?" Harry ruthlessly spoke with a magnifying loudness that made Louis cower in his skin.</p><p>How dare Harry speak to him this way after spending hours with his said beard. He could ask the same. What in the bloody fuck was he doing with her? For hours!</p><p>"I am not obligated to owe you any damn explanation. We broke up." Louis shouted back, breathing hard, glaring at Harry.</p><p>Harry chuckled on Louis' lips, piercing his eyes with a thin line of <em>venom</em> in it, "You! You broke up, not me, not we. State it properly!"</p><p>Louis gulped and looked away. Tears threatening to break out. </p><p>Harry hauntingly whispered in his ears, "Don't wanna explain to me why you're so hard for him, hmm?" </p><p>Louis shuddered when his eyes met Harry’s, pupils dilated and seemingly coated with anger. He didn't know how to tell Harry that it was him who got him all aroused in the middle of the day.</p><p>Harry clenched his jaw and crammed Louis' chest with his, arching Louis’ spine and pushing him down on the surface of the desk. Louis yelped and hooked his hands on Harry's waist for leverage.</p><p>"Fuck, Harry. You're hurting me." Louis whispered, so frustrated with how his body was betraying him. The heat between their bodies and the way Harry had him held down in a very compromising position was not helping him, his cock twitched in his pants. <em>Fuck</em> his pain kink. </p><p>Harry nosed his cheeks, growing goosebumps on Louis’ skin, he smelled so good, "Am I now? You wanna go cry about it to your boyfriend." his voice being nothing but ridicule. Mocking Louis’ feelings once again.</p><p>"He's not my fucking boyfriend!" Louis would yell a bit more but at that exact moment, Harry stared him down and jerked his hips against Louis' paining bulge, making Louis hiss and hitch up against Harry’s jaw, crying at the double friction, one on his cock and the other one being the edge of the table digging in the swell of his sore ass.</p><p>"Stop.. we shouldn't." Louis brokenly whispered and hid his face in Harry’s neck, completely going against his own statement, tightening his hold on him, trying to refuse how weak Harry had him within seconds of being simply touched.</p><p>Harry smirked when he had Louis pulverized. He nibbled on Louis’ earlobe and continued grinding their stiff crotches together, the room positively filling with Louis' soft pants. It was music to Harry’s ears, a sound of victory.</p><p>Harry's rubbing was persistent and Louis tried to escape it but it only made his cock grind on Harry's more harshly, keeping him in place. The rough sound that the fabric of their trousers made when the friction got harsher couldn’t get any filthy. </p><p>Louis huffed in defeat, mouth hanging agape, chest heaving in breathless pants as Harry bit the shell of Louis' ear, "He better not be or else I'll end him." </p><p>And with that Harry stepped back, grabbed his phone, and rushed out of the office with a slam of the door. </p><p>Louis blinked.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Harry waited for the elevator and tried his best to not knock Luke down as he stood in front of him, waiting for Louis apparently. <em>Motherfucker</em>. </p><p>The door of the elevator opened and Harry had to physically force himself to get inside, he did not want to leave Luke and Louis alone. </p><p>Luke entered as well and Harry was quick to hold the ‘Door open’ button down. Luke awkwardly pulled his hand away and they waited for Louis.</p><p>Louis walked in seconds later, pushing his files hurriedly and softly mumbling an apology.</p><p>Harry spared a subtle glance in Louis’ way and saw how rubescent his cheeks were, looking fucked out. Harry proudly smirked.</p><p>Harry heard Luke mumble a <em>‘you okay?’</em> to which Harry guessed was Louis nodding his head. </p><p>The awkwardness in the given space was beyond their tolerance, they rode it silently. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>After Harry had finally left them alone, which was hard to believe. Louis waved a small hand at Luke and told him he would meet him at the club to which Luke brightened up and hugged Louis back. </p><p>"Louis?"</p><p>"Yes, Luke?"</p><p>"If you want to be a little less stressed at work, I suggest you should work with me. My assistant is leaving and I am recruiting a new one. I would be happy to have you!"</p><p>Louis stood there, just stood there. Harry will burn the world if Louis agrees to this. But, that's not going to stop him. They broke up, Louis has to get away from him. This is a nice opportunity to get the plan into action.</p><p>Yet he was unsure. </p><p>Something didn't sit well, he was still so worried about Harry's feelings.</p><p>"Oh, uhm, would you give me some time to think?"</p><p>Luke nodded happily, "Of course, take your time. You know I don't mind waiting."</p><p>Louis nodded knowingly, chuckling, "Mister Forbearing Man of the year, how could I forget that?!"</p><p>Louis remembers how much he made fun of Luke after the prom, how he was awarded the title in front of the whole university. It was a great achievement according to the university and the people engaged with it, but Louis had never heard something so ridiculous. Luke was tomato red at the end of the event because people kept congratulating him and Louis was having too much fun laughing.</p><p>Luke groaned playfully, "Ugh, how I would pay millions for you to forget that!"</p><p>Louis shook his head with a smile, "Never happening, save your money."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Louis walked back to his car, alone once again, he sighed, heaviness in his legs begging him to stop walking already and get to the damn car.</p><p>Louis searched for his keys and when he scanned his car he groaned so loud the entire car park quivered.</p><p>He kicked the deflated tire and shouted, “Bloody wanker!” </p><p>There was a honk that interrupted his meltdown, he whipped his head and saw Harry grinning, “Need a ride?”</p><p>Asshole is what Harry is. A big fucking one.</p><p>Louis glared at him for a minute or two, face red and fist balling up in frustration, but nevertheless he stomped his legs and got inside, slamming the door loudly.</p><p>The amount of shit he's tolerating in the name of love is worrying.  </p><p>Oh, angry Louis was such a hottie. Harry fixed his crotch and hid his smile, turning the car and moving out of the car park.</p><p>“That was so fucking unnecessary!”</p><p>Harry nodded, trying to act like a pretentious prick just to get under Louis’ skin, “A lot of things in life are so unnecessary yet we do it. Silly humans.” </p><p>Louis kicked his leg under the dashboard and threw his bag in the back seat, “Piss off.” </p><p>Harry pressed his lips shut but couldn’t help and laugh when he saw the best scenery in front of his eyes whilst exiting the car park. </p><p>Louis furrowed his brows and followed Harry’s eyes and saw Luke calling someone and waiting with his deflated tires, that too all four of them.</p><p>Louis rolled his eyes, straightening the front of his Burberry blazer, “God, that's so childish of you.”</p><p>“Everything is fair in love and war, honey.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Harry knocked on Niall's door, fidgeting with his silver watch.</p><p>“We had to pretend to not be a couple and now we have to pretend to be one when we are not. Life is strange.” </p><p>Louis frowned, wishing the world swallowed him whole but he had to smile brightly when Niall opened the door.</p><p>“Louis," Niall said in distress, clutching on his own hair.</p><p>"What happened?" Louis went wide-eyed and stepped in, holding Niall securely.</p><p>"I did something bad." Niall blinked.</p><p>Harry got inside and looked around, he rolled his eyes when he saw the bad thing, "Can I at least get a 'Hi'?" </p><p>"Shut up, Harry." Niall scolded and cradled Louis' hand's in his.</p><p>"Niall, you're scaring me." </p><p>"It wasn't my intention like it completely slipped out of my mind." </p><p>"Is it something to do with avocado?"</p><p>"Even worse."</p><p>"Liam."</p><p>"Yup." </p><p>Niall pouted and a happy Liam peeped in, "Hi, guys."</p><p>Louis let an unimpressed face on and Niall mumbled a sorry, "I didn't even invite him!"</p><p>"He's lying, Louis. He did invite me!"</p><p>"Noooo." Niall screeched and ran into the living room.</p><p>Louis rolled his eyes and chuckled. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"You look ridiculously hot with that turtleneck on." Niall chirped, talking with his mouth full of pizza.</p><p>"Stop hitting on my boyfriend!" Harry threw the empty pizza box on Niall's head.</p><p><em>Boyfriend</em>.</p><p>Louis gulped, laughing when Niall threw the crust at Harry.</p><p>"Guys, no wasting food." Liam joined and everyone collectively groaned.</p><p>"Bet you are wearing it to hide all the love bites from Harry, huh?" Niall waggled his eyebrows dramatically.</p><p>Louis blushed, slapping Niall's head and watching him hoot with laughter.</p><p>"Is it true, Harry?" Liam enquired.</p><p>Harry casually shrugged his shoulders, taking the fattest fucking pride in it, smirking unabashedly, "Yeah." </p><p>Louis couldn't believe his love bites were being discussed.</p><p>Liam tsked and shook his head disapprovingly, making all the faces in the room look at him in confusion, "There have been cases where love bites have caused life-threatening blood clots and strokes to the victims that were injured with it. It happens when the ruptured capillaries rupture into surrounding areas, blood cells can end up cramming nearby vessels, which in turn causes clots. It can also cause a stroke in the rarest of cases, Harry. Be careful." </p><p>Harry blinked his eyes, utterly disbelieving the concept of <em>any</em> sanity existing in Liam anymore, "I once again get it why Louis hates you. I genuinely get it." Harry lamented whilst Louis and Niall laughed their heads off in the corner.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Niall kept making comments about how Harry and Louis were acting too shy today and it only widened the awkwardness between Harry and Louis.   </p><p>Well, Harry and Louis couldn't practice PDA in public so they usually did it in front of their close friends because it was harmless and really.. they couldn't keep their hands to themselves. So used to embracing each other constantly. </p><p>But now, it was <em>different</em>. </p><p>When Niall got up to get some beverages from the kitchen, Harry glanced around and saw Liam watching the movie a bit too attentively. Harry let his eyes fall on Louis who was nestled beside him, he rested his hand on the back of Louis' hand, earning the attention of a soft-looking Louis with a clueless expression, he trailed his eyes down to see Harry holding his hand ever so gently.</p><p>Harry slowly leaned in and hovered his lips on Louis' ears, "If I have to, can I kiss you?" </p><p>Louis closed his eyes and swallowed, Harry’s hot breath dissolving him into thin air.</p><p>Harry was ready to be denied but he was surprised when Louis nodded his head with his tired eyes fluttering a little.</p><p>Harry wanted to kiss his eyes, feel the soft skin on his lips. Make him relax.</p><p>"Come to me," Harry murmured and patted his lap gently.</p><p>Louis suddenly felt lightheaded but did as he was told, too tired to argue, too tired to fight, too tired to know what it means, too tired to pretend he doesn't want it.</p><p>Louis sat on Harry's lap, curling himself in. It was a matter of muscle memory, it's what he always did and couldn't bring himself to stop.</p><p>Harry preened on that and held him close to his chest, laying back and pulling both of them down, feeling calm in hearing Louis breathe peacefully, be so pliant in his arms. Harry looked down and tugged on Louis' chin, lifting it. Louis lazily blinked with his half hooded eyes, gazing back.</p><p>Louis had the sudden urge to press a kiss on Harry’s lips. But he didn't. </p><p>"What did you eat for breakfast?" Harry whispered and massaged Louis's head.</p><p>Feeling dazed, Louis pondered for a while, the massage making him feel sleepy, "Cereal and juice." </p><p>"And for lunch?"</p><p>"Burger and tea." He excluded the mention of the 'sandwich' for obvious reasons.</p><p>Harry continued kneading his head, "Good, I'm happy you took care of yourself." </p><p>Louis hummed with a smile, scooting a little closer, as if there was any space left between them, "Did it for you." </p><p>A smile stretched on Harry's face, "You should do it for yourself, not me." he thumbed Louis's bottom lip, leaning in but froze when Louis opened his eyes and pressed his index finger on Harry's lips.</p><p>Louis ran his thumb over Harry's lips, rubbing it repeatedly, eyes heavily concentrated on Harry's lips, going cross-eyed.</p><p>Harry paid attention to how Louis’ appearance changed into… <em>insecurity</em>. </p><p>"What are you doing, Louis?" </p><p>Louis hesitated and curled a little more, looking so tiny and…. hurt? </p><p>"You kissed her cheeks with these lips, I'm trying to erase her mark," he mumbled, fingers on a halt. </p><p>Harry blinked, heart dropping in his chest, muttering, "You're confusing me, Louis." </p><p>Louis shook his head, shying away and dropping his fingers, feeling embarrassed, he tried escaping Harry’s hold, "I'm sorry,"</p><p>Harry stubbornly clutched Louis harder against him, not letting him go, gazing at Louis for a little too long, "I wish I knew why you're sorry." </p><p>Louis gave up and rested back, pressing his cheeks on Harry's collarbone, hiding, not wanting to meet Harry’s sad eyes, not knowing what to say.</p><p>Harry wiped his lips with the back of his hand and noticed Louis spying on him, "Happy?"</p><p>Louis lightened up, nodding, breathing softly against Harry's throat. Harry got closer, ducking down and pecking his lips once whilst murmuring a soft <em>baby</em> right after. Louis made a happy sound in the back of the throat and Harry regretfully held himself back to not make love to Louis<em> right </em>this instant and <em>right</em> on this couch. </p><p>Harry's lips curled happily, he laid more pecks on Louis' lips, again and again and again until Louis was quietly giggling, crinkles forming near his eyes with how happy he was.</p><p>Why did Louis try so hard to end this relationship if he feels so happy with Harry? What is it that he's hiding?</p><p>Harry hadn't heard him so delighted in a while, it was soothing, <em>tranquilizing</em>. Louis' happiness was always the best source of serotonin to Harry, he thrived on it. He missed his bratty little boyfriend.</p><p>"My kids are so cute." Niall sighed loudly and sat beside a sobbing Liam. The movie was sort of emotional.</p><p>Louis and Harry flinched at the intrusion.</p><p>"We are your kids?" Louis asked breathlessly whilst Harry nuzzled his neck. </p><p>Harry already knew where this was going.</p><p>"Ya, my kids that are so in love." Niall joined his hands and pressed it on his cheeks, sighing again, but this time it was a <em>fairy-tale-dreamy</em> sigh.</p><p>Both Louis and Harry froze on that. </p><p>
  <em>So in love.</em>
</p><p>Louis cleared his throat, "Ew, Niall. That makes everything incest." </p><p>"TOMMO YOU FUCKER, I DIDN'T MEAN IT THAT WAY!" </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>When the credits began, Harry carefully shifted in his place as Louis had fallen asleep on his chest. Harry had to strain his memory to remember when Louis was actually awake throughout a movie. Never, and Harry adored it.</p><p>Harry took a glimpse of the room and saw Niall and Liam dozed off as well. </p><p>“Lou, we gotta leave. Lou?” Harry patted his cheeks lovingly. </p><p>Louis reluctantly opened his eyes and closed it again, shaking his head and slumping back on Harry’s chest, “Sleepy.”</p><p>Louis didn't want to go to his house, his house was empty cold and there was no Harry to hold onto all night, he was so used to his embrace. </p><p>Harry trembled with a hit of adoration for his <em>adorable boyfriend.</em> Harry’s smile faltered at that. Can he… can he call him that? </p><p>“Sleep in the guest room, you two look too exhausted to go home. Stay here.” Niall muttered sleepily, startling Harry in the quiet room.</p><p>Harry understandingly nodded, well, he’s knackered as well. It was a heavy day indeed.</p><p>“Yeah… thanks Niall,” Harry spoke softly.</p><p>“You gonna thank me, shithead?”</p><p>“Wanker.”</p><p>“That’s more like it.”</p><p>Harry smiled and tilted his head, ogling Louis’ sleeping form, focusing how Louis’ parted lips suckled little breath of air, “Lou, come on, don’t you wanna sleep comfortably on the bed?”</p><p>Louis groaned ever so softly, “Can’t.”</p><p>“Take your sleeping beauty to bed, you ungentlemanly man!”</p><p>“Shhh, Niall!” Harry picked Louis up bridal style and he wrapped his arms around his neck, breathing deeply, Harry shivered. “I was about to.”</p><p>“I’ll get you guys some nightwear, wait here.” Niall got up but Harry paused his movement.</p><p>“Don’t worry, we’ll sleep in our underpants.”</p><p>“Ooooo, horny arse.”</p><p>Harry looked back at Niall with a blank face whilst padding his way towards the room, “Arsehole.”</p><p>“The lube is not in the third drawer on the bedside table.”</p><p>“Goodnight, Niall.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Harry laid Louis down on the bed, covering him with the duvet. Harry took his clothes off and neatly placed them away. Louis stirred in his sleep when Harry sat beside him. </p><p>“Lou? Isn’t it uncomfortable to sleep in trousers?” Harry pushed Louis’ fringe back, thumbing his forehead.</p><p>Louis scrunched his nose with his eyes closed, “Don’t wanna get up.”  </p><p>“Is it fine if I take it off for you?”</p><p>“Please.” Louis breathily spoke, eyes still glued shut. </p><p>Harry didn’t know self-restraint would get this tortuous, he snapped out of his nasty head and unbuttoned Louis’ trousers, tugging it down when Louis lifted his bum to give him access. He decided to keep the turtleneck on, Louis doesn't like being cold and he doesn't know if he can survive sleeping beside a half-naked man that he is so in love with.</p><p>Harry scooted himself in and under the duvet with Louis, he contemplated it for a while. He doesn’t want to make Louis uncomfortable by being too clingy. Doesn’t want Louis to regret trusting Harry. He switched the lamp off and entwined his fingers on his chest, controlling himself to not cuddle Louis. </p><p><em>Control</em>. Being in control and having everything in control was never an issue for Harry, he was adequate in his dominant stance and demeanor; in the bedroom and outside, yet, Louis always had him falling on his knees. Making him lose his senses and control. All of his <em>goddamn</em> control.</p><p>He forced his eyes to go into the slumber but who is he kidding, he always had a hard time sleeping without Louis in his arms. </p><p>He couldn't stop imagining how good it felt to rub a soft hand on Louis' tummy whilst prepping kisses and little nibbles on the crook of Louis' neck, breathing in the sweet scent of vanilla and tobacco. Harry was always eager to give him all the love in the world.</p><p>He couldn't stop thinking about how he would lazily fuck Louis when they woke up in the same position, how he'd pull Louis' pants down whilst having a hand stroking his cock and filling his ass with his cock, fucking him slow and deep, making him feel every inch of Harry, grunting on his ears and coming, swelling Louis' belly with his seed, get him all plumpy.</p><p>He slapped himself internally and got back at sleeping. Closing his eyes, calming down from this desperation, trying to imagine his happy place. </p><p><em>Fuck</em>, even his happy place was Louis.</p><p>It was going okay... until Louis rolled in his place, moving like he was searching for something, he stopped shifting and Harry exhaled the breath he had held in, sighing.</p><p>Louis suddenly jerked up, lines engraved on his cheeks from the pillow beneath him, he looked disoriented just like that day when he had a nightmare.</p><p>Harry turned the lamp on, scrutinizing Louis in the dim light, “Lou?”</p><p>Louis crawled closer to Harry and threw his arms around Harry’s naked torso, “Hold me, please.” he mumbled and buried his nose in the nape of Harry’s neck.</p><p>Harry's heart pounded hard with serotonin, feeling so delighted, he was quick to wrap Louis up like if he didn't do it fast enough, he would <em>die</em>.</p><p>Well, he was desperate for Louis' love, and nowadays... he had to <em>long</em> for it. </p><p>"Of course, baby," Harry muttered against Louis' hair, pressing a smile and a soft kiss, rubbing Louis' back and comforting him.</p><p>He turned on his side and tugged Louis, keeping a minimal amount of space between them. Harry could feel Louis' heartbeat against his.</p><p>Louis with his eyelashes resting prettily against his cheekbones, let a satisfied sound rupture in the back of his throat as he planted a tender kiss on Harry's lips before nestling his face under Harry's face.</p><p>Harry went moon-eyed, dumbstruck. </p><p>Harry softly, very softly, almost in his mind groaned whilst dropping his head in the curve of Louis' shoulder, mumbling, "What are you doing to me, Lou?" </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Harry opened his eyes with a flutter when the sound of Louis whining ringed near his ears, blinking him out of his sleep. </p><p>In a matter of reflex, he surrounded Louis’ space a lot more, hands sprawled on every inch of his soft skin, tightening his hold as he continued sleeping, breathing him in. </p><p>"<em>Haz</em>.." Louis' tiny gasp echoed in the quiet room, making Harry's eyes shoot up.</p><p>Harry froze with goosebumps nipping on the back of his neck.</p><p>Louis rutted his hardening arousal on Harry's thigh that was squeezed in between Louis' legs. Harry ducked his head to see Louis panting with his pulpy pink lips, they looked so bitten and red, glimmering in a thick coat of saliva, shining in the darkroom.</p><p>The sight of Louis lolling his head on his shoulder should not be this fucking pretty, warmth crawled in his chest when Louis let another throaty moan flow off of his lips.</p><p>Harry couldn't compose himself anymore, he let his thighs move against Louis' throbbing cock, just a thin layer of underpants blocking his way to feel his boy flushed across his skin.</p><p>Louis mewled in his sleep, curling Harry's insides and he instantly grasped his hand on Louis' curvy waist, breathlessly nosing his cheeks, "Oh, baby, you have no idea what you do to me." he mumbled to himself, basking in the way Louis shuddered another moan when Harry rubbed his knees under Louis' ball sack, putting the right pressure. </p><p>He did it again, watching Louis's face fall into ecstasy, feeling their cocks twitch at the same time. Harry <em>so</em> badly wanted to ravish the trembling boy, kiss him <em>deeply</em>, and fuck him <em>senseless</em>.</p><p>Louis squirmed with his closed eyes, breath dying in his throat when he brought a hand up to find leverage, grabbing Harry's bare chest and squeezing it.</p><p>Harry smiled, looking down to see Louis squashing his breasts with a hard grip. Harry's cock did love the effect of it. He kissed the corner of his mouth, wishing to see those beautiful blue eyes hazy for him, wanting to see those big blue eyes dilated with the <em>darkest</em> of the <em>deepest</em> lust.</p><p>"Lou?" Harry nudged his nose on Louis' cheeks, "Lou?"</p><p>Louis opens his eyes slowly, faltering, horror in his gaze as he panics his way out, "I'm sorry, fuck, I- I–"</p><p>Harry quickly tugged him back on his chest, resting a warm hand on his neck, rubbing his earlobe between his thumb and forefinger, "Shh, my precious boy, stay calm for me."</p><p>And that was all Louis needed to soothe his nervousness down, he went pliant, tucking his head under Harry's face and mumbling, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that."  </p><p>"Of course you didn't mean to, Lou," Harry whispered, cradling Louis' head with big hands, scratching the back of it, "Don't hide, baby. Look at me, please." </p><p>Louis shyly pulled his head back, face reddened and eyes downcast, he lifted them a second later. He felt so embarrassed, he's.. he's confusing Harry and.. himself. </p><p>He <em>doesn't</em> want to play with Harry's heart.</p><p>Harry sadly smiled, moving Louis' fringe out of his eyes, "Your body and soul is still so affixed to me. You physically tearing it apart won't lessen our bond. Your body will ache for mine as mine aches for yours." Harry saw the tears forming in Louis' eyes, "Words may distance us from each other but our love won't let you do that emotionally, it's not that easy, love."  </p><p>Louis' sniffed, lips wobbling.</p><p>It indeed is not easy.</p><p>His lips froze when Harry closed the distance, his eyes went cross-eyed, "Can I?" </p><p>Louis nodded, sadness flashing in his eyes, anguish crawling in his heart, "Hurts that I make you ask for it."</p><p>Harry smiled, shaking his head, kissing his nose, "Hurts a little less when you don't refuse it." </p><p>Louis shuddered, goosebumps, trembling at how strong Harry’s word felt. His thoughts were interrupted when he was pulled by the lips, being kissed with a burning sensation of desire. </p><p>He let himself be kissed, loving the way his heart pinged at it.</p><p>Harry slowly slurped on Louis’ lips, hauling him up by his hips, the <em>swollen</em> tip of Louis’ leaking cock getting dragged in the process. Louis’ mouth fell open in a gasp and Harry took the chance to suck on his tongue, letting it slide in the warm wet mouth, a <em>possessive</em> sound muffled in between them.</p><p>“Mmm!” Louis instinctively brushed his thumb on Harry's nipples.</p><p>Harry groaned needily, holding himself to not pounce on Louis, pulling all those noises out of him all night. Harry slowly detached his lips away to look at how debauched Louis was, face so flushed and fucked out.</p><p>Louis nibbled on his bottom lip, tasting Harry right on them. The blue eyes had innocence in their gaze, the green eyes turned black. Louis squealed when Harry attacked his lips with so much more fierceness. </p><p>Lips smacking brutally with Louis' whimpers crowding the quiet room, nose bumping into each other's cheeks. </p><p>When they parted, Louis whispered, panting, putting a hand between them and touching himself, "I'll do something about this." </p><p>Harry suppressed the urge to smile when he observed how flustered Louis was, "Want me to help you?"</p><p>Louis swallowed, a dreamy smile on his lips, "Please-” he realized, smile disappearing, he had no right to demand and confuse Harry, “I mean… I don't– don't want to confuse you." </p><p>"Come here." Harry pulled Louis by his armpits with a grunt, placing him on top of him. Knees bracketing Harry, elbows on either side of his head.</p><p>Harry kissed his chin, <em>breathing</em> each other in and out. His eyes fell on Louis' lips, "I'm a weak man for you, Louis. I'll take whatever you give me." he let his eyes meet Louis'.</p><p>Louis blinked his watery eyes, voice sounding labored, "I don't deserve you."</p><p>Harry sprawled his hands-on Louis' bum, pushing him up and clashing their faces, he rubbed his cheeks with Louis', whispering in his ears, "But I deserve you." </p><p>Louis shivered, "<em>Mhm</em>," appreciating the touch, "I.. want a <em>kiss</em>." </p><p>Harry smirked against his jaw, nibbling his earlobe, "Then take it, baby." </p><p>Louis sweetly pressed kisses along Harry's cheeks, reaching the corner of his mouth, and was about to kiss his lips when Harry beat him to it, sucking on his lips and flipping Louis on his back. Louis' gave a throaty whine in the back of his throat when Harry hungrily ripped the toe-curling sounds out of Louis, he tilted his head and deepened the kiss.</p><p>Louis gripped on Harry's shoulders, gasping mid-kiss when Harry rubbed their hard cocks together, never breaking the kiss. Harry's eyes fluttered when Louis moaned and bit his bottom lip, hard.</p><p>Harry pulled away, voice closer to Louis' lips, "Crawl a little further up for me, baby." he rasped.</p><p>Louis gulped, nodding his head and feeling ecstatic to please. He pushed himself up, resting his back on the headboard. He instinctively spread his legs wider, blushing when Harry smirked.</p><p>Harry kissed him, "Such a pretty thing you are." he lowered himself, nuzzling Louis' bulge, moving his lips on the tip of his cock that was nudging out of the underpants, the material was soaking in pre-come, so tempting, Harry's mouth watered.</p><p>Louis' eyes met with Harry's, the heaviness of <em>want</em> in them clearly showing, mouth wide open as he latches it on the wet spot with a hint of tease, plump pink lips sucking on it, stretching on Louis' thickness, the suction holding <em>so</em> much force. Louis's thighs shuddered in response, letting a string of curses out of his swollen lips. </p><p>Harry smirked and gradually suckled harder when he felt Louis pulling on his hair, being cruel as he tongued the slit through the material. Louis panted harshly, squeezing him between his thick thighs, whining and writhing on the bed sheets. </p><p>Harry hummed and held him in place with his calloused hands, spreading them wider as he dug his fingers in, bruising the skin with moon marks.</p><p>"<em>Ah</em>, mhm.." Louis loudly whimpered, shaking his head at the sensation of Harry's mouth nibbling on his cock, he couldn't even shy away from it, Harry made sure of it.</p><p>The sound of Harry sucking was intoxicating, he pulled away, seeing the material soaking in his saliva, wet and sticky. Louis sighed with sweat rolling down his temple.</p><p>Harry fixed his gaze on Louis and stretched the inseam of Louis' brief, letting the sack fall out of the gap. </p><p>Harry hanged his tongue out and took it in his mouth, cheeks filled with Louis' ball sack, twisting it around in his mouth, rolling and sucking on them. Louis bucked his hips and cried mutely. </p><p>Harry kissed the tip before zooming himself on Louis' face, startling him with a harsh smack of lips, hotly licking his mouth and fucking it with his tongue, making Louis arch into it. Louis filthily tasted himself on Harry's tongue and curled his toes.</p><p>Louis whined slowly with a mouth full of Harry's tongue rolling in. He threw his arms around Harry's neck when Harry thumbed the wet spot again, pulling and tugging on the foreskin, the pre-come-drenched cloth rubbing on his undersides.</p><p>Louis <em>sobbed</em> a cry on his lips.</p><p>Harry pulled away and gazed at him, Louis' shallow breaths hitting his face, "So hard for me, darling." and with that Harry got Louis' bottom half-naked in a quick work of hands, his cock hitting his tummy, all red and swollen from teasing.</p><p>Louis curled his head, blinking with hooded eyes, absolutely sluggish against the headboard, "It's always for you."</p><p>Harry sat in between his legs, getting himself out of his underpants, stroking his cock that looked painfully hard, pre-come dribbling out of the slit. Louis licked his lips whilst staring at it. At Harry's cock. Wanting to put his mouth on it, get fucked by it.</p><p>Harry tilted his head, "Are you sure about that, hmm?" </p><p>Louis curled in his spot, feeling overwhelmed at the flashback of them in the office earlier.</p><p>Louis' thoughts stuttered, “I was thinking about you. Earlier. In the office.” he swallowed, blinking his eyes repeatedly.</p><p>Harry's smirk got wider at that, he crawled on his hands and caught Louis' bottom lip in his mouth, sucking on it, pressing his hips, and grinding their rigid cocks at a slow pace, maneuvering the pleasure of stroking their cocks in the gap between their thighs.</p><p>Louis cradled Harry's face and moaned, hips shuttering pathetically.</p><p>Harry released it with a <em>pop</em>, nosing his cheeks with his eyes closed, “Mmm, were you?”</p><p>Louis mewls, crying at the touch, “Yes, I-, wasn't hard because of Lu-”</p><p>“Do not say his name,” Harry spoke sternly but continued nibbling on Louis' jaw.</p><p>“Hm.” Louis gulped when he felt the words vibrate in his dizzy head and nodded, “I got hard.. thinking about you.” he lamely finished his confession with a whisper.</p><p>Harry grew bigger on that, he ran a hand under Louis' turtleneck, reaching the nipples rolling the buds, Louis' breath hitched. “Yeah? What were you thinking about me, baby?”</p><p>Louis threw his head back and softly groaned as Harry rolled them with the pad of his thumb. Louis nodded his head, desperately finding friction by rutting his hips up and sliding their cocks faster. </p><p>Harry stubbornly pressed him down, restricting his movement to go any further.</p><p>Louis cried, wanting more, he continued, “He was talking about the club and I remembered– about that night. The one when you pinned me down– and fucked me."</p><p>Harry made a satisfying sound at that, hands wandering on Louis' spine, spreading chills all over his petite frame, “Oh, baby," Harry licked his lips, "What do I do with you?”</p><p>Louis suddenly felt the whole world crashing on him, he didn't know why he felt this way, he buried his head in Harry's neck, "I'm sorry for disappointing you." he spoke with a small voice, vulnerability reflecting exceedingly.</p><p>Harry's heart frowned, he furrowed his brows and pulled back, lifting Louis by his chin, "You have no reason to apologize, love. I'll always have a hard time seeing you with someone that's not me, especially him." </p><p>"Want you," Louis whispered, eyes down on his lap. Sounding terribly weak.</p><p>He was ready for being laughed at, one moment he pushes Harry away and the next he's telling him he wants him. </p><p>But Harry did none of that, he kissed the corner of his mouth, "You have me, baby, all of me." </p><p>Louis saw the green eyes trying to make him feel better even though it's pointless at this stage of their relationship. He broke down in tears, sniffling and wiping his tears, "I'm being horrible to you. I'm confusing you."</p><p>Harry hugged him instantly, rubbing his sides with a ginger touch, "Shh, it's nothing, love. You are far away from horrible, you're so fucking lovely. Don't cry, baby. You know how much it hurts me." Harry ducked down and wiped his tears, his voice sounding pained, "It hurts me so much." </p><p>Louis took a shaky breath, closing his eyes and opening it again, he nodded and tried to stop, feeling better to be able to find comfort in Harry's arms. Harry never failed to make him feel like the luckiest person ever. Louis's heart hurts with how much he loves Harry and how he will never stop loving him. Till his last breath, he pledges. </p><p>Louis never handled abandonment very well, the last time he remembered was when he was abandoned years ago, how he had lost all his interest in living a second more than he wished. Wanting to go back to the person he loved the most. Meet them in the sky and never let them go.</p><p>Nobody parts you away in the forgiving sky. </p><p>"My baby has the cutest nose, look it's so pink, my cute avocado." Harry kissed his nose and Louis wetly chuckled, the fucking pet name. </p><p>Louis smiled, whispering a soft <em>bean</em>.</p><p>Harry gave a toothy smile, "That's what I like to see." </p><p>Harry sat himself down and pulled Louis on his lap. Louis held him close as Harry caressed his bottom lip and pushed the thumb in, pressing it flat on Louis' tongue. Louis closed his eyes and muffled a moan around it, hollowing his cheeks and sucking on it.</p><p>Harry's cock perked at that, he lifted his shirt and rubbed his tummy, feeling it twitch, “Can I make you come, Lou?”</p><p>Louis nodded his head and spoke around the thumb, “Yes, plea-<em>shh</em>.”</p><p>Harry smiled and hooked his thumb sideways, tugging him forward and licking his top lip, murmuring, "Keep sucking on it, baby"</p><p>Louis shivered and sleepily nodded, squirming when Harry's other thumb brushed on Louis' cock head, gathering the blob of pre-come. Louis hummed and Harry brought them up, showing and rubbing the sticky mess in between his fingers. </p><p>"See.... it's all for me." Harry husked and popped the thumb in his mouth whilst Louis nodded <em>needily</em>, slurping around the thumb, mind in a haze. </p><p>"Nothing can be as sweet as <em>you</em>, my Lou." </p><p>Louis threw his head back with a smile, thumb falling out of his lips. Harry took the moment to gently pluck the turtleneck off, he let his eyes drink Louis, the reddish marks around his collarbones looked so pretty.</p><p><em>All mine,</em> Harry wondered.</p><p>He ran his hands down on Louis' torso, swiping his fingers on marks near the tattoo on Louis' chest, he let it fall and rest on his waist, “So soft, baby. My pretty boy.”</p><p>Louis preened, making a soft noise and lunging forward to stay close to Harry's lips, “Kiss me.”</p><p>Harry's eyes looked tearful yet they were crinkling with a soft smile. He rubbed his cheeks with Louis’, something he did <em>a</em> <em>lot</em> that made Louis <em>serene</em> and <em>floaty</em> with Harry’s love surrounding his senses. It was a comforting gesture and Louis could cry how it made him feel every time. </p><p>Harry kissed him, pouring all his heart in it. </p><p>They kissed each other for a long while, lips moving languidly, remembering and appreciating every slurp and lick of lips, every untold love confession that was now too hard to express through words. </p><p>Harry slipped his hands on the curve of Louis' ass, forefinger dipping in, circling the fluttering hole tenderly. Louis pulled away and took a sharp breath in. Harry prodded Louis’ chin with his nose, sucking sloppy kisses on the length of Louis’ throat, "Must be sore." </p><p>Louis tugged on Harry’s hair, nodding, nosing his ear, whispering, "Mhm, very."</p><p>Harry's eyes fluttered at that, he rubbed the skin some more, hearing Louis' breath hitch every time, "Hmm, sit on top of me, baby."  </p><p>Louis dozily kissed tiny kisses all over Harry’s face, Harry let himself be kissed so lovingly. He nodded his head and crawled on top of Harry whilst Harry adjusted himself against the headboard.</p><p>Louis sat on his thighs, breathing slowly, eyes hung low with a faint blush on his cheeks, lips parted prettily, he looked drunk. </p><p>Drunk on Harry's love.</p><p>Harry tilted his head, smiling, running a loose hand on Louis’ thighs, "What do you want, baby?"</p><p><em>You</em>.</p><p>Louis drew small circles on Harry’s tummy, eyes fixated on Harry’s cock that laid hard on his belly, Louis’s eyes were dilated when he looked up, “Wanna ride you.”</p><p>Harry smirked and bit his lips, bending his own knees and pushing Louis with it, shoving him towards. Louis almost yelped but was now hovering over Harry’s face, breath getting choppy when their cocks rubbed together. Harry muttered, “Aren’t you sore? Hmm?”</p><p>Louis slowly nodded, flicking his eyes between Harry’s lips and eyes, “Still, want you... in me.”</p><p>Harry suppressed a shiver, kneading a handful of Louis's ass in his large hands, spanking it once, "I'm all yours, baby.” Louis quietly curses and squeezes the hand he had on Harry’s shoulder on the impact, feeling the sting dissolve into arousal. Harry brushed their lips together, “Take what you want. Get yourself off of me.” Harry stole a quick kiss, nibbling on the seam of Louis’ lips, “Mhm, let me watch you fuck yourself." and with that, he kissed him more.</p><p>Louis hummed with his lips locked with Harry’s, sadly parting away. Harry leaned a little to fetch the lube bottle from the third drawer as Niall mentioned, he shook his head with a smile.</p><p>“How did you know it was there?”</p><p>“What do you think?”</p><p>“Horan?”</p><p>“Yup.”</p><p>Louis giggles, it sounded heavenly and Harry smiled ear to ear at that.</p><p>Harry flicked the cap open, “It’s sealed packed, he <em>literally</em> got it for us.”</p><p>Louis giggled some more, “Him buying lube doesn’t sit right with me.”</p><p>“I know,” Harry said with a laugh, “But, now that he has,” his voice fell an octave low, “...we gotta put it to use.”</p><p>Louis flushes and presses his lips on Harry’s neck, nodding.</p><p>Harry covered his fingers in lube and prodded a finger on Louis’ rim, hearing how it had Louis gasping. “Cling to me, Lou. I’ll open you up nice and slow.”</p><p>Louis didn’t think twice and wrapped his hands around Harry’s neck, pushing his bum out with Harry's fingers in him. Harry couldn't help but smile against his hair, <em>he’s so fucking cute.</em></p><p>“Such a lovely boy,” Harry rasped in Louis’ ears, jabbing his fingertips on Louis’ prostate.</p><p>“<em>Oh</em>… <em>fuck</em>- shit.” Louis groaned lowly and bucked his hips hard on Harry’s torso, their cock’s getting pressed together.</p><p>Harry loved how affected he was, he rested his other hand on the small of his back, cooing, “Like that, baby?”</p><p>“Yes, so much- please…. <em>hmm</em>, more.” Louis curled his head, eyes getting wet, words being muffled on Harry’s shoulder, slightly rutting his hips and stroking his cock on Harry’s.</p><p>Harry bit his earlobe, “No rutting, Louis.” he warned and smacked a hand on his bum, feeling it jiggle. Louis moaned and froze immediately.</p><p>“Sorry.” Louis gripped him harder when Harry speeded his thrusting.</p><p>“Be my good patient boy, baby. I’m here to take care of you, yeah?” Harry whispered lovingly.</p><p>Louis felt the time slowing down, he was so close already, having been worked up so much, “Yes, Haz…”</p><p>Harry rubbed his back as he scissored his fingers in, Louis kicked a leg out.</p><p>He was so ready.</p><p>"<em>Please</em>," he cried.</p><p>Harry smiled and gave his bum a squeeze, kissing his cheeks, wiping his hands on the bed sheets, “You can ride me, Lou.”</p><p>Louis pulled away and Harry could see how <em>glassy</em> his eyes had gotten and how on <em>edge</em> he was. Louis lifted himself and got a hold of Harry’s cock, drizzling some lube on it. Being <em>too</em> gentle and timid with his gestures. He wondered if Harry could see how flustered he was and yup, when he looked up through his lashes... he saw Harry trying not to laugh. </p><p>“You still get so shy about riding me.”</p><p>Louis blushed a dark shade of pink, averting his eyes, mumbling, “Shut up.”</p><p>Harry giggled and Louis warned him with his daring eyes. Harry smacked his lips close, nodding comically and quickly making a gesture of zipping his lips and throwing the key away.</p><p>Louis lowered his eyes, smiling and sinking on Harry's cock. His mouth dropped open when his rim stretched around the girth of Harry’s cock, the angle making the tip sit right on the good spot. </p><p>Harry's gut was filled with <em>butterflies</em>. Louis looked so blissful, sitting on his cock, stretching his neck to its limit, and panting ever so breathlessly. Harry grunted and shoveled his hips up without a warning, locking his cock in Louis’ tight ass. </p><p>“Haz,” Louis gasped and fell forward, propping his hand on Harry’s chest and feeling so full. So fucking <em>full</em> and <em>complete</em>.</p><p>Harry dropped his head on Louis’ shoulder, sighing contentedly, “You have no idea how badly I craved for this, how badly I wanted to be with you, Lou.”</p><p>Louis smiled sadly because he wanted the same thing yet they couldn’t. He lifted Harry’s head, cupping it in his hands and putting his lips on his. Kissing him hard and moving up and down on his cock simultaneously. Fuck, he loves it.</p><p>Harry let a throaty grunt rip through his throat and wrapped his hands around Louis, kissing him loud and sucking on his tongue leisurely, groaning at how good and tight his cock was being pounded. Louis' thick thighs slapping on his skin, jiggling outrageously. </p><p>Louis let his hands fall around his neck and bobbed his body on the long cock, the pulsating cock sharply hitting the sensitive spot once again, his cock falling repeatedly on Harry’s torso, the pre-come dribbling down his swollen slit.</p><p>Louis pulled away, whining, shivering a shock, <em>“Ah, ah, ah.”</em></p><p>Harry smirked and rested himself back against the headboard, watching Louis whimper, head falling back and exposing the marks so beautifully, grinding his ass in circles, movement frantic and urgent, desperate for a release. </p><p>Louis cried when it hit too hard, his walls throbbing around Harry’s cock and it’s just <em>so</em> good. He’s so hard and turned on. Harry feels so amazing inside, he feels floaty and dizzy. </p><p>“Gorgeous is what you are,” Harry husked and brought a hand on Louis’ cock, he sobbed with a loud moan. Harry loved how loud he would get, sounding raspy and fucked out after every scream of pleasure.</p><p>“Please, oh <em>fuck</em>… ah.” Louis rambled senselessly, Harry's words making him feel <em>all too soft</em> and the cock in his ass making him <em>all too hard</em>, he’s so unbearably affected. He looked at Harry with sleepy eyes, seeing him panting along with him. </p><p>Harry groaned when Louis slammed his hips on his, the tightness killing him. It was heaven to be so deep inside Louis, he was obsessed. Harry reached out and stroked his wet cock, thumbing the pre-come and sliding it down to smooth his strokes, “Look so good on my cock, baby. Made just for my cock, so fucking good.” </p><p>Louis shook his head, terribly oversensitive, crying as Harry’s additional touch giving him a sensory overload, “Haz, <em>too</em> much, wanna come…. <em>oh</em>- <em>please</em>.” he slumped back and slouched down, too tired to continue. Louis’ trembling legs shook brutality against Harry’s hips. </p><p>Harry pulled him in, shushing him and cradling him in his arms, pressing sweet little kisses on his flushed face, “Shh,” he wiped his eyes, “I’ll fuck you, baby. I'll fuck you so good. Stay with me, baby.” and as he speaks he thrusts his hips upwards, knocking the breath out of Louis. </p><p>He quickly pushed Louis backward and hovered over him, positioning himself back and pumping his cock at a cruel pace, “Baby, tell me your color?” </p><p>Louis lets out a low and long whine at that, cock aching and slapping on his belly every time Harry jabs him with his cock, knocking the overused spot with his thick cockhead.</p><p>“Talk to me, Louis.” Harry nips at his neck. Kissing and sucking on his neck, licking the red marks. Obsessed with the red marks. It showed that Louis was his, not even Luke would try to entice Louis after seeing that someone already had him. Hmm, he liked that.</p><p>“Green, Harry, green. So good,” Louis slurs with his eyes closed, head falling sideways. Utterly exhausted.</p><p>Harry smiled and elevated himself, clutching Louis by his hip, pulling Louis on his cock whilst he drove his cock right into the nerves that had Louis screaming and breathing heavily. It hurts how hard Harry's grip on his hips is.</p><p>Louis moans, panting, fisting the bedsheet in his hands, the bedsheet was soaking in nothing but their sweat, sticking to his skin.</p><p>Harry licked his lips and watched him jounce on the surface of the bed, his dick going in and out of Louis’ pink rim. Louis' laying swollen and oozing pre-come in <em>little</em> dribbles, all of it getting collected in his <em>cute</em> little belly button. </p><p>
  <em>God, he’s so pretty.</em>
</p><p>“God, you’re so pretty, <em>baby</em>. So fucking beautiful, can't take my fucking eyes off of you. <em>Fuck</em>.” Harry grunted and grabbed Louis's leg and threw it over his shoulder, changing the angle and fucking him bottomless. </p><p>Louis preened, skin shining in the giddiness of Harry's sweet praises, he mewled and pulled on his own hair, moaning in rapture. "Oh.. <em>uh- ah</em>, please."</p><p>Harry bent down to kiss him messily, lips wet and smacking, filling the room with nothing but filth. Louis was too out of it to concentrate.</p><p>Harry slipped his lips away, seeing the swollen ones panting harshly, "Do you feel me in here, baby?" he said lowly and pressed a hard palm on Louis' belly.</p><p>Louis jolted with teary eyes and nodded vigorously, struggling for air, face going absolutely red at the memory, holding onto Harry's neck.</p><p>Harry wrapped his other hand around both of Louis' wrists, pinning them above his head with a death grip, "This got my boy hard today? Didn't it? Hmm?" </p><p>Louis nodded, "Yes," he rasped, voice beyond wrecked. A bundle of pleasure getting him so close.</p><p>"You think about me fucking you whilst working? So <em>dirty</em> of you." Harry left sloppy kisses on Louis' neck, sucking especially hard on his adam's apple. Louis cried at the accusation, shamelessly getting turned on and arching into it, letting their sweaty chest rub, skin sliding on skin hotly.</p><p>Harry cannot stress enough about the way Louis glows when he's <em>blissed</em> out on his cock. </p><p>Harry pressed his lips in Louis' ears, whispering, "Come for me, baby." </p><p>And he did. Right on command. Just the way he always does. Just the way Harry had taught him to.</p><p>Louis shivered and mewled with a nod, legs shaking and going limp, mouth agape on an extreme silent scream, going <em>boneless</em> on the mattress. </p><p>Harry tilted his head and saw Louis come in thick spurts, flowing out of the overused slit. Harry groaned at the view, he sat up, pulling out regretfully.</p><p>Louis whined disapprovingly, eyebrows knitted in distress. He looked really cute.</p><p>Harry chuckled, cupping his face, "Trust me when I say I would fucking <em>love</em> to fill you up right now, but I don't want you <em>leaking</em> everywhere after. We aren't at our house, baby." </p><p>Louis' face shifted into a hint of realization, blinking. He did forget that they were at Niall's. Louis blushed, feeling shy.</p><p>Harry chuckled some more at that and stood on his knees, stroking his cock, chest heaving as he fucks his own hand, desperate, "How do you manage to look so innocent, baby. You're literally covered in nothing but come." </p><p>Louis' cheeks were burning red. He felt too dizzy and hazy, but regardless of that, he pushed himself up on his elbows and licked his lips, staring at the mouth-watering cock in front of him.</p><p>"Come in my mouth," Louis murmured and opened his mouth obscenely wide.</p><p>Harry tugged himself harder, panting as he brought his other hand up and rubbed his thumb on Louis' swollen bottom lip, caressing it, "God, Louis." </p><p>"Not so innocent now, am I?" </p><p>"You'll be the death of me, Tomlinson." </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>After Harry had pumped his come on Louis' tongue, he cleaned both of them up and changed the bedsheets after, throwing it in the hamper and tucking a new one on the bed. </p><p>"We can't keep doing this, Harry." </p><p>"I know." </p><p>Louis frowned and turned around, facing away from Harry. He led Harry on today and he's feeling really guilty about it, not wanting to invade Harry's space with his confusing decisions.</p><p>Harry rolled on his side and engulfed him in his arms, startling him, nuzzling the nape of his neck, "At least let me cuddle you." Louis could hear the pout in his voice.</p><p>Louis smiled, "Of course," </p><p>Harry hummed and squeezed him tight, radiating <em>too much</em> comfort. And all of a sudden Louis was high on it.</p><p>The wall in front of him blurring out after every blink.</p><p>"Tired," Louis mumbled.</p><p>"Goodnight, Lou."</p><p>He didn't get a response but did get a tiny snore in return. Harry smiled and was ready to close his eyes when...</p><p>"Don't worry, I won't cause you more confusion. I'll get out of your hair soon, Haz- Sir." </p><p>
  <em>What?</em>
</p><p>Harry blinked and looked over his shoulder, "What are you talking about, Louis?"</p><p>"Louis?" </p><p>"Louis?"</p><p>And Louis decided to stop all of his sleep talking at that very moment, dropping <em>oh so</em> peacefully in his slumber.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>of course they are confused exes and a bit unhealthy too i'd say.</p><p>i'm happy, the story is finally kicking in... i hope? but YAYYY DKEJNJDNJ!!</p><p>SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT, preparing for my finals is becoming a torture like always :) but it is going to end this month which is so freeing! also the smut is a bit rushed.. i think, but hope it isn't too bad!</p><p>thank you for reading you absolute angels, it fucking swells my heart in joy!</p><p>fun fact: i kept messing lube with luke skdnjjnnsj</p><p>p.s: i fucking love luke, my man is so pretty!!!! and luis oh my my &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>a cliffhanger? really? how cliche, ugh!!!!!</p><p>if you gave this a chance, thank you from the bottom of my heart&lt;33</p><p>also i'll post a cute and smutty one-shot on valentine's day, keep an eye for that too!!</p><p>find me on <a href="http://louisplumpyass.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>